The story of my life
by gem6519
Summary: This is the story of Clark Kent and Lois Lane and their lives together. Each chapter will cover a different event in their lives - both big and small.  The majority of the chapters will be PG-13, but a few of them will be rated R/NC-17.
1. Chapter 1:  Asking the question

**CHAPTER 1: ASKING THE QUESTION**

**Daily Planet - 10:00**

Clark was busy typing his story when he heard her voice. The voice that as of late has been haunting his dreams. He stops typing and watches as she comes closer to his desk.

"Hey Smallville," she says with a smile.

"Hey Lois," he replies.

But instead of sitting down at her desk, she continues to walk right by him. He swivels his chair around and continues to watch as she stops in front of the elevator; pressing the button to go down.

His eyes can't help but linger on her long shapely legs. _I guess I am a leg man, _he thinks to himself. Then the doors open and she steps into the elevator. She happens to look up and see him observing her. Just as the doors are closing, she winks at him; smiling as the doors completely close.

_She winked at me. Why did she do that? She doesn't normally wink at me for no reason? Was she flirting with me? And why did I blush? Maybe I should just ask her out on a date. That's what normal people do. Except I'm not exactly a 'normal' person. But what if she turns me down? Then again, she could say yes. Ugh! So many damn questions. _He just shrugs his shoulders and turns back to his computer. _I'll think about it later._

**Five minutes earlier...**

Lois was in the copy room waiting for her turn at the machine. She was trying to concentrate on reading the story in her hands, but instead her thoughts center on the blue-eyed man who now occupies the desk in front of her. She looks over in his direction; watching as he continues typing. Her eyes are fixed on his hands; fascinated by how his fingers seem to fly across the keyboard.

_I've never seen anyone type that fast. How does he do it? _she wonders. _I can just imagine what else his fingers could fly over. _She gives herself a mental shake. _Get a grip Lois. You shouldn't think about Smallville in that way. He's one of your best friends for pete's sake. _She finally gets her turn at the machine and begins to make her copies, but her eyes keep lingering on Clark.

He stops typing for a moment to run his fingers through his hair. _Umm, _she sighs. _I wonder if his hair is as soft as I think it is. _Her eyes pop open at that thought. _Okay Lois, stop it. Stop fantasizing about how much you want Clark to... oh, who are you kidding Lois? You just want Clark period. I wish he wanted me in the same way. _

She frowns for a moment. _All the mixed signals. Well I'm not making any move unless he does it first. I won't put myself out there again. Not after what happened at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. The only good thing to come out of that fiasco was...actually, now that I think about it - nothing good came out of it. _

Then she thinks about what almost happened with Clark. _I know he wanted to kiss me. Why did Lana of all people have to choose that exact moment to show up? _She frowns again at the name of Clarks supposed soul mate. _I've never understood that relationship. They just don't seem compatible. What did he ever see in her anyway? _

She finishes making her copies and begins to walk towards her desk. _It's almost noon. Time for lunch. Maybe I should just ask him to join me. _But she chickens out. _Maybe tomorrow, _she tells herself. _I know; _a thought occurring to her, _I'll just walk by him and just say 'hi' then go into the elevator. I know he likes to look at my legs. I've caught him on several occasions. He always blushes and turns his head away. He's the only guy I know who can blush like that and make it look sexy. _She smiles to herself, then approaches his desk. "Hi Smallville," she says; walking past him.

"Hi Lois," he replies.

She continues on until she reaches the elevator; pushing the 'down' button. She could feel his eyes on her as she stands there waiting for the doors to open. She takes out a compact from her purse and pretends to powder her nose. _I thought so; _smiling to herself. _He is checking me out. I knew it. _The doors open and she steps into the elevator. She looks up and sees him looking at her. _I'll wink at him. I bet that'll make him blush. He'll wonder why I did because I don't usually. _She winks at him as the doors begin to close. _Yep. He blushed. _

**Daily Planet - 12:00**

Clark finishes proofreading his story, then clicks on 'publish'. _Thank goodness that's done. _He stands up and puts on his jacket; once again looking over at Lois's empty desk. _I should have asked her what she was doing for lunch. _He glances down at his watch. 12:00. _I guess I'll just go out and pick up a sandwich or something, _walking over to the elevator and pressing the button for 'down'. The doors finally open and he steps inside. As the doors are about to close, he hears her voice calling him.

"Smallville," she calls out. "Hold that elevator!" running towards him. He keeps his fingers on the 'Doors open' button until she steps in, then let's go of it; the doors closing on them.

"So..." after a few moments of silence, "Going out for lunch?" he finally asks her.

"Yeah," not looking at him. "I thought I'd pick up a sandwich or something."

"It's funny you should say that," He remarks.

She looks at him curiously. "Why is that?"

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," smiling back at her.

"That's nice," turning her head back and staring as the floor numbers continue to decrease.

_Come on Kent. Just ask her. It's only lunch. It's not as if you're asking her on a date. You've had lunch with her before. It's not that difficult._

_Why is he having such a difficult time just asking me for lunch. You would think he was asking me on a date. _She frowns for a moment. _What if he did? What if he was hinting at more than just lunch?_

He tilts his head slightly; a curious look on his face. _Why is she frowning? What is she thinking about? _He just sighs. _Why does it have to be so hard? You know why Kent. You're the one making it hard. You're the one who's afraid to get his heart broken again. _At that thought, he straightens up; clearing his throat. _I'm gonna do it. I'm going to ask her out. _He's about to call her name when the doors suddenly open.

"I'll see you later Smallville," winking at him again as she exits the elevator.

_Damn it! _rushing after her. "Lois," he calls out to her, but she's already exited the building. He stands outside and looks up and down the street. _Where'd she go? If I didn't know any better, I would think she had super speed? _He frowns again, then starts walking down the street towards a cafe he frequents. _Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow; _knowing full well that he'll probably lose his nerve again.

**Daily Planet - End of day**

Lois was on the phone when Clark came back from his meeting with the new Editor-in-Chief. She looks up at him as he sits back down at his desk. She hurriedly says goodbye to who she was talking to, then hangs up. "Smallville?"

He looks up at her. "Yes Lois?"

She gets up from her chair and walks around to his side of the desk and sits down on the edge of it; crossing her legs in front of him. He can't help but notice her skirt riding up a few inches up her thighs. _She's doing that on purpose. She just wants to rattle me._

"How did it go?" she asks.

"How did what go Lois?" pretending to not know what she was talking about.

She purses her lips into a frown. "The meeting with the new Editor-in-Chief, that's what?"

"Oh that," he says matter of factly.

"Yes THAT?" she retorts; casually swinging her leg.

_Don't look at her legs. Don't think about how much you want to lay your lips on her toes and..._

"Smallville?" staring at him as he turns at least two shades of red right in front of her. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed?"

"Huh?" he murmurs. Then he realizes she was talking to him. _Get a grip Clark. _He gives himself a mental shake. "I'm sorry. My mind sort of drifted. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you were okay. One minute you looked fine, and the next minute you were as red as the blouse I'm wearing right now," her finger casually gliding up and down the lapel of her jacket.

"I'm fine Lois."

"Uh huh," not believing him. "So you didn't answer my question. How did it go with Perry White?"

"It went fine Lois. It's not as if he was a complete stranger. After all, I've known him for over five years."

"Really?" staring at him in disbelief. "Exactly how do you know him?"

"I met him when he came to Smallville over five years ago. He was working for "X-Files" at the time."

"Oh," looking thoughtful for a moment. "Wasn't that show cancelled recently?"

"I hadn't heard about that. I don't watch a lot of television."

"So what did he say?"

_Man she doesn't quit does she? No wonder they call her "Mad Dog Lane" behind her back. I wonder if she knows that? Probably. But if she did - wouldn't she say something? Sometimes I just can't figure her out. One minute she's acting all flirty with me - the next, she's cool and professional. _

"Clark?"

"What Lois?" giving himself a mental shake.

"You just drifted off again. What's with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all day you've been pretty quiet. And I keep on catching you ogling me."

His eyes widen at her comment. "I have no idea what you're talking about," getting up from his chair and putting on his jacket.

She hops off the desk and grabs him by the collar. "Admit it Smallville, you want me - don't you?" her voice an octave higher than normal.

He gulps thickly. _I can't believe she asked me that question. What do I tell her?_

"Well?" she asks. "Do you or don't you? Because I'm getting tired of all the mixed signals." _That's just great Lois. You just vowed a while ago not to make a move. So much for your good intentions._

He continues to stare at her. But he's not the only one. She glances around to see that everyone has stopped what they're doing; watching the two of them. He slowly turns his head to see what she's looking at. _That's just great. If I say yes, then I'll never hear the end of it. If I say no, she'll be humiliated and she'll never speak to me again. _Then he makes a decision.

"I'm not going to answer that question here Lois," removing her hands from his collar; grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him as he walks away.

"Where are we going?" she remarks; following him down the hall. But he doesn't say a word until he reaches the supply closet; pulling her inside and closing the door behind him.

"You want the truth Lois? I'll give you the truth," stepping toward her. She takes a few steps backward until her back hits the wall. He places his hands on the wall on each side of her head and gazes intently into her hazel eyes. "I do want you Lois," he says. "But more importantly, I need you."

She stares at him in shock. "You need me?" looking a bit confused. "What happened to..." But he interrupts her.

"I'm not in love with Lana anymore," he states simply. "I never needed her as much as I need you Lois. Now the question is," leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Do you feel the same about me?"

She swallows thickly; his hot breath tickling her neck. "Umm," a small moan escaping her lips.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he quips; pulling back and smiling down at her.

"Uh huh," she murmurs.

"Good," he replies. "Then there's just one more question I have to ask you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Will you go out on a date with me Saturday night?"

She smiles back at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: Getting ready for the big date_

**THE STORY OF MY LIFE - NEIL DIAMOND**

**Words and music by Neil Diamond  
**

The story of my life is very plain to read  
It starts the day you came  
And ends the day you leave  
The story of my life begins and ends with you  
The names are still the same  
And the story's still the truth  
I was alone.  
You found me waiting and made me your own  
I was afraid  
That somehow I never could be a man that you wanted of me

You're the story of my life, and every word is true  
Each chapter sings your name  
Each page begins with you  
It's the story of our times and never letting go  
If I die today, I wanted you to know

Stay with me here  
Share with me, care with me  
Stay and be near  
And when it began I'd lie awake every night  
Just knowing somewhere deep inside  
That our affair just might write

The story of my life is very plain to read  
It starts the day you came  
It ends the day you leave.


	2. Chapter 2:  Preparing for the big date

**CHAPTER 2: GETTING READY FOR THE BIG DATE**

**The day before the big date**

Lois was at her desk putting the finishing touches on her article. She clicks on 'publish' just as she sees Clark coming out of the elevator. She props her elbows on her desk and rests her head on her hands; a wistful look on her face as she continues to watch him. He notices her looking at him and gives her a wink; making a detour to the copy room.

She leans back in her chair and sighs. Ever since he asked her out a few days before, there's been a different kind of dynamic between them. He's been finding ways to touch her without being obvious. Whenever he passes by her, he comes just close enough for his arm to brush up against hers. Then there are the times when she's at her computer busy writing her latest article. He places his hands on the back of the chair and leans over her shoulder; his mouth dangerously close to her neck. Just the nearness of him is enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It's all she could do not to show a visible reaction. But she wonders whether or not he notices.

**A few minutes earlier**

Clark just barely makes it into the elevator before the doors close. He presses the button for his floor and it begins to rise. He leans back against the back wall; grateful to have the whole elevator to himself. Once again his thoughts drift to the hazel-eyed beauty who sits in front of him.

Ever since he finally asked her out, he's noticed a different kind of tension between them. Whenever he passes by her, he has the urge to touch her. But he has to hold back because he doesn't want anybody at the Planet to suspect anything. So he comes just close enough for his jacket sleeve to brush her arm. And then whenever she calls him over to look at her article, he deliberately leans over her shoulder; his warm breath tickling her neck.

He could tell that she likes it because he could hear her pulse racing. It gives him a nice little tingle; knowing that he could cause her to have that kind of reaction without actually touching her. Before he could think about her further, the doors open and he steps out. When he notices that Lois was staring at him, he decides to give her a wink; then making his way over to the copy room.

Lois turns back to her computer and is about to print her article when she has a sudden realization. _What am I going to wear tomorrow? Should I dress casual? Or should I wear a cocktail dress? Maybe I should just ask him what kind of place we're going to. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. _She gets up from her chair and begins to walk towards the copy room.

He happens to look up and sees her coming towards her. He glances around to make sure that no one was around, then opens the door for her.

"Hey Smallville," coming in through the door, then closing it behind her. She leans back against it; her arms crossed against her chest.

"Hey Lois," his eyes lingering for a brief moment on the short skirt she was wearing. He gives himself a mental shake.

"You know," walking over to him and leaning back against the copy machine, her hands resting on the edge of it. "I was just wondering what I should wear tomorrow night?" a lilt in her voice.

He puts the lid down; adjusting his tie. _Did it just get hot in here or is it just me? _"What to wear," he repeats; looking thoughtful.

"Yeah," she replies. "Since you won't tell me where we're going, at the very least you could tell me what kind of place it is so I could dress...appropriately?" raising one eyebrow.

He gulps thickly; wiping his forehead. _I can't believe I'm sweating. If I didn't know any better, I would swear she was the only woman to ever make me sweat. Lana certainly never made me feel that way. Oh, wait a minute, she did a couple times. But that was only because my heat vision was just starting up. Lois is different. I want to do things to her that Lana would never..._

"Smallville?" interrupting his train of thought. "You just drifted again," smiling up at him.

"Sorry," picking up his copies from the out tray. "Well, we are going out to a nice restaurant for dinner, so..." his voice trailing off.

"So maybe a cocktail dress or something like that?" she asks him.

He smiles down at her. "You know that dress you wore at Chloe and Jimmy's engagement party?"

"I know the dress you're referring to. What about it?"

"You could wear something like that?" raising one eyebrow at her.

She slides over until they're almost touching. "So...you liked that dress?"

"Uh huh," adjusting his tie again. _The hell with it; _taking off the tie and stuffing it in his pocket.

"You okay Smallville?"

"Sure," he replies. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you look a little flushed. You hot or something?" her hand reaching up to touch his forehead.

_I'm hot for you. That's what I'm hot for. _"I'm fine," he replies. It's just a little hot in here" wiping his forehead again.

She looks curiously at him. "O-kay," not totally convinced. She glances at her watch. "Hey, it's 12:00. How about we get out of here and grab some lunch?" she asks him. "Maybe some fresh air will do you some good," smiling at him.

"That sounds good," smiling back at her. "Let me just drop these off at my desk and we can go," opening the door for her.

"You're such a gentleman," winking at him as she brushes past him. He lets the door close behind him and watches as she walks over to her desk. _She really does have beautiful legs. _He gives himself a mental shake. _Calm down Kent; _he tells himself. After he drops off the papers, they make their way over to the elevator and press the 'down' button; the doors closing on them.

**A few minutes later...**

"I think I'm in the mood for a hot dog," Lois remarks as she promptly heads toward a hot dog vendor.

_Oh brother, _he groans; following closely on her heels. "Can't we get something else Lois?" he asks her.

She turns around and stares curiously at him. "You don't want one?"

"It's not that I don't want one Lois. It's just that I don't want to see..."

"You don't want to see...what?"

He hem and haws for a moment. Then he thinks to himself; _h*ll with it. _"I don't want to see you eating a hot dog - okay?"

She can't believe what she's hearing. "Exactly why don't you want to see me eating a hot dog?" putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _"You want the truth? Fine," he retorts. "Because you put so much relish and mustard on it that you can't even see the hot dog. Then you scarf it down in only 2-3 bites. It's not a pretty sight," shaking his head at her.

"Oh really?" promptly walking on over and grabbing him by his collar. "You have a death wish Smallville?"

"You really like to do that - don't you?" ignoring her comment while staring at her.

"Do what?" still staring at him.

"Touch me," he replies; his hands finding their way to her waist.

She lets go of his collar and steps back; his hands letting go of her waist. She swallows thickly; turning away from him so that he wouldn't see her blush.

_She's blushing. I just know it. I don't have to see her face to know it. _

When she's composed herself, she turns back around. "Okay Smallville," she finally says. "Exactly how would YOU eat a hot dog?"

"Watch and learn," he replies with a smug look on his face; strolling right up to the hot dog vendor. "I want two long dogs with a little bit of mustard and relish on both," taking out some money from his wallet.

After the vendor gives him the hot dogs, he walks back over to Lois. "Follow me," taking her hand and pulling her along with him until they reach a nearby park. He finds an unoccupied bench and sits down; patting the seat. She sits down next to him. He hands her one of them.

"Okay Smallville," beginning to get a little impatient.

"You see Lois," he begins. "Sometimes a little bit goes a long way," holding his hot dog up. "You don't need to smother it. All you need is a little bit of mustard and relish to give it a little extra flavor." He goes on. "Then you take a small bite and chew it thoroughly," taking a bite and slowly chewing it. "You want to savor it. There's no need to rush it."

She looks at him curiously. "Uh huh," she mutters. _Okay Mr. Kent. Now it's my turn. _"You mean like this?" pulling out some of the hot dog out of the bun and wrapping her lips around it. "Umm," she moans; closing her eyes and sucking on it just before she takes some of it into her mouth. "Oh yeah," she moans again; taking her time chewing it before taking another bite.

His jaw drops; his eyes widening as she continues to eat her hot dog. _Damn it! _he thinks to himself. _I'm getting aroused just by her eating a hot dog. I hope she doesn't notice. But with my luck... _

_I knew that would get him; _glancing over at him. _Yep. he's turned on all right. _"You know what?" she replies; finally finishing up her hot dog. "You were absolutely right. I have been eating hot dogs the wrong way," smiling at him. "Thanks Smallville," leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

"By the way," she whispers in his ear, "You really should do something about that hot dog in your pants - or should I say - kielbasa?" her hand moving over to his crotch and pressing it against it for a moment.

She notes the 'deer caught in the headlights' gaze in his eyes and is feeling very pleased with herself. Then she gets up and looks down at him. "What time did you say you were picking me up tomorrow?" She asks sweetly.

"Uh...7:00?" finally finding his voice.

"Great. I'll see you then," beginning to walk away.

"You're leaving?" he asks her.

She turns around to look at him. "I do have to get ready you know."

"But our date isn't until tomorrow?"

"What can I say? I guess I'm just a high-maintenance woman," winking at him as she walks away.

He continues to stare as she disappears from sight. He stares at the hot dog in his hand, then gets up from the bench and tosses it into the garbage can. _I'll never look at a hot dog in the same way ever again._

**Saturday evening**

**Lois's apartment - 6:00**

Lois is in her bedroom frantically going through her closet. _Where is that damn dress? _she mutters out loud; tossing outfit after outfit onto the bed. She stares into her closet; a frown on her face. Then she happens to look down and she sees it on the closet floor. _Thank goodness; _picking it up and looking closely at it._ Good. And it doesn't even need to be ironed. _She smiles to herself and lays the dress down on the chair she keeps in a corner of her bedroom.

**Kent Farm - 6:00**

Clark steps out of the shower and towels himself off; throwing the towel into the hamper. Then he walks back to his bedroom and pulls out the suit he's going to wear for their date; laying it out on his bed. Now all he has to find is a tie. _Where in the h*ll is that tie? _pulling out tie after tie and tossing them onto the bench in front of his bed. Then he spots it. He pulls it out and examines it. _Damn! it has a spot on it. I hope I can get it out. _He returns to the bathroom and puts some spot remover; letting it sit for a few minutes. Then he takes an old toothbrush and manages to get the spot out. _Great! it worked. _He smiles to himself; laying the tie on top of the suit.

**Lois's apartment - 6:50**

She puts the dress on and zips it up. She sits down on her bed and slips on her red stilettos. Then she gets up again and stands in front of the full-length mirror she has on her closet door. She checks herself out. _I look damn good. He's going to be speechless when I open the door. _She picks up her purse and walks out into her living room; sitting down on the couch. But she's a little antsy; getting up again.

She starts pacing back and forth in the middle of her living room. _Why am I nervous? This is Smallville for pete's sake. I've been out to dinner with him before. _She stops pacing and realizes something. _This is different. This isn't just a casual dinner where we each pay our own way. He asked me out for a romantic date. That's why I'm nervous. _She walks over to the stereo and turns it on_; _turning the dial until she finds something she likes...

_**If you start me up, If you start me up I'll never stop, If you start me up, If you start me up I'll never stop I've been running hot, You got me ticking gonna blow my top, If you start me up, If you start me up I'll never stop...**_

She starts dancing around her living room; swiveling her hips and raising her arms in the air. She's singing along to the song. _It's a good thing that Clark's not here. He wouldn't be caught dead listening to them. He tends to listen to all that angst-type music. _

**Clark's truck - 6:55**

Clark glances at his watch for the hundredth time. _Why am I still nervous? _as he comes closer to Metropolis. _This is Lois we're talking about. I've been to dinner with her before. But this time there's much more at stake. It has to go well. It has to. _He flips on the radio; hoping to find something to calm his nerves. Then he finds something that appeals to him...

_**You make a grown man cry, Ride like the wind at double speed, I'll take you places that you've never, never seen, Start it up, Love the day when we will never stop, never stop, Never stop, never stop, Tough me up, Never stop, never stop, never stop...**_

He's singing along to the song at the top of his lungs; bopping his head up and down. _If Lois could see me now, she'd never believe it. I bet she thinks I still listen to that angst music; _smiling to himself as he reaches Metropolis. He turns down her street and parks in front of her building. He gets out of the truck and takes one last look in his side view mirror; adjusting his hair. Then he picks up the flowers he bought for her and locks the door. He walks into the building and climbs the stairs to her apartment. He reaches her doorway and stands there for a minute; taking a deep breath. _Here we go; _knocking on the door. He hears her footsteps approaching. Then the door slowly opens...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: The big date_


	3. Chapter 3:  The big date

**CHAPTER 3: THE FIRST DATE**

Lois was in the kitchen when she heard the knock at the door. She takes a big gulp, then walks over to the door. _This is it. _She puts a smile on her face and slowly opens the door all the way.

"Hi Lois," he says with a smile. _Wow! She looks...Hot doesn't even come close; _his eyes slowly making their way from the sexy red stilettos on her feet to the crimson red dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. He swallows thickly. "May I come in?" finally finding his voice.

She just stares at him wide-eyed; her eyes lingering on the midnight blue suit he's wearing that just seems to fit him all too perfectly. _Damn! How am I going to be able to sit through dinner with him looking so drop-dead gorgeous? _

He looks curiously at her. "Lois? May I come in?" he asks her once again.

"Uh...yes...of course," stepping aside as he enters the apartment. She closes the door and leans back against it. Then she finally notices the bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Are those for me?" she asks him.

"Huh?" he murmurs; still overwhelmed by how beautiful she looks. Then he looks down at the flowers in his hands. "Oh," remembering where he was. "Yes they are," about to walk over to her.

But she beats him to it; taking them from him. "They're beautiful," inserting her nose within the flowers; inhaling their fresh scent. "You remembered that I love lilies," smiling up at him.

"I remember a lot of things you like," winking at her.

_Calm down Lois. Pace yourself. _"I'll put these in some water. Why don't you have a seat?" tilting her head towards the couch.

"Alright," he says with a smile; making his way into the living room and sitting down. He watches as she looks in cupboard after cupboard looking for the vase.

"Where's that damn vase?" he hears her muttering under her breath. Smiling to himself, he gets up and scans the kitchen using his x-ray vision.

"Why don't you try looking under the sink?" walking over to the kitchen counter and sitting down on one of the stools in front of it.

She looks up at him with a slight frown. "I would never keep a vase under the sink."

"Just humor me okay?" he replies.

"Fine. I'll check under the damn sink if it'll make you happy!" she retorts.

"Oh I can think of a lot of things you could do that would make me even happier," raising his eyebrows at her.

Her knees feel weak all of a sudden. _I think I need to sit down. _She walks on wobbly legs to the sink and bends over; opening the doors.

_Don't do it Kent. Don't do it; _he tells himself. But he does it anyway. He leans over the counter and watches as she bends over; admiring her very shapely ass. _It's getting hot in here; _taking out a handkerchief and wiping his forehead.

She could feel his eyes on her. _He's staring at my ass. I can feel it. _She deliberately shakes it ever so slightly as she pulls out the missing vase; slowly standing up.

He adjusts his tie, then wipes his forehead again. _She did that on purpose. Oh my dear Ms. Lane, you'll get yours; _a wicked smile forming on his lips.

She turns around and looks over at him curiously. "What's with the smile Smallville?"

"What smile Lois?" pretending not to know what she's talking about.

"You're up to something," her eyes narrowing.

"Who. Me?" acting all innocent.

"Yes you," filling the vase with water, then putting it down on the counter and placing the flowers in it. She then walks around the counter and stops in front of him. "What's going on in that head of yours?" tapping him on the forehead with her finger.

She expects him to make some kind of smart-aleck remark. But instead he takes her hand and raises it to his lips; softly kissing it. She could feel her pulse racing as his lips move further up her hand; making their way to the inside of her wrist. Their eyes are fixed on each other's as he continues his way up her arm; reaching her elbow. "Umm," he sighs. "I love the way you taste Lois," he mutters; staring intensely into her eyes as he continues his pleasurable activity.

He finally lets go of her arm and wraps his other arm around her waist; whispering in her ear, "Are you hungry?"

She gulps at his words. _Oh I'm hungry all right; _she can't help but think. "I..uh...um" stammering a bit.

"I thought so," whispering in a deeper voice that she's never heard come out of his mouth before. He removes his arm and walks over to the couch; picking up the coat that she had placed there earlier.

She just stands there in a daze. She could still feel the tingle going through her body. _Damn he's good. Hell, he's more than good; _her eyes lingering on his ass.

_She's looking at my ass; _feeling very pleased with himself. "Do you like what you see Lois?" turning back around as he's asking the question.

She stares wide-eyed at him as he walks back over to her and stands behind her. "Let me help you with your coat." She raises her arms behind her as he slips her coat over her arms and onto her shoulders; his hands resting on top of them. "I like what I see," he says softly; his lips dangerously close to her neck.

"Umm," she sighs; loving the feeling of his hot breath on her neck.

He removes his hands and makes his way over to the front door and holds it open. "Are you coming or not Lois?" he asks her sweetly; a playful smile on his face.

_Say something Lois. Anything. Show him you haven't lost the ability to speak. _"Are you gonna make me come?" the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop herself. _I can't believe I just said that; _turning bright red.

She turns even redder when he replies, "Eventually Lois," winking at her.

_Oh boy, am I in trouble now; _tying the belt of her coat. _I have a feeling this is going to be a long evening; _making her way to the door and following him out. After she locks the door, he takes her hand and curls his fingers around hers as they walk towards the staircase...

**About twenty minutes later...**

"I've never been here before," she remarks as they're escorted to a secluded table in the back; the sounds of Italian music playing in the background...

_**When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, That's amore...**_

"I've never been here myself, but Oliver assures me that we'll love it," he responds; pulling out a chair for her. His hand lightly brushes her shoulder as she sits down. He can't help but feel a shiver running up and down his spine; unaware that she felt the same thing. Then he gently pushes her closer to the table. He sits down in the chair opposite her and turns his attention to the menu. She picks up her menu as well; her eyes scanning the list of entrees.

_**When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, That's amore...**_

"So..." he says, "Have you decided what you're having yet?"

She looks up at him. "I was thinking of having the Chicken Parmigiana," she replies.

"Really?" looking a little surprised.

She looks at him curiously. "Why do you seem so surprised Clark?" Then she realizes why. "_Were you going to have the same thing?"_

_**Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing "Vita Bella"...  
**_

He nods yes. "I guess we're more alike than we thought," smiling at her.

The server comes back to the table. "Are you ready to order yet?" he asks them.

"I think so," winking at Lois. Before he gives the order, he asks her "Do you want me to order, or would you rather order for yourself?"

"I'll let you do it this time Smallville," smiling back at him.

_**Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay like a gay tarantella...**_

"Alright," he replies. "We're both going to have the Chicken Parmigiana. With spaghetti?" glancing over at Lois. She nods yes.

"And what about the dressing on your salad?"

"I'll have the Creamy Italian," Lois pipes up.

"I'll have the French," Clark replies.

Then he asks, "Would you like some wine to go with your dinner?"

"We'll have two glasses of white Zinfandel," Clark says; extending the menus towards the server.

"Very well," taking the menus from Clark. "I'll be right back with your salads and wine," giving them both a smile before he walks away.

_**When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool, That's amore...**_

After a moment, Clark says, "Lois?"

She looks up at him. "Yes Clark?"

"I have a confession to make."

"You do?" smiling over at him.

He moves his chair a little closer to her and leans in towards her; resting his arm across the back of her chair. "I was a little nervous about our date tonight," staring intensely into her eyes.

_**When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love...  
**_

_Should I tell him that I was nervous too?_ "Well as long as we're playing 'True Confessions' here, I might as well confess that...well...I was a little nervous too."

He reaches over and casually strokes her palm. "I'm not nervous anymore," still gazing at her. Once again he could feel her pulse racing. "How about you?"

"You make me nervous." _Why on earth did I just say that? It just gives him the advantage. I have to somehow level the playing field. _She picks up his hand and begins to kiss his fingertips. "Umm," "You taste really good Smallville," she sighs.

_**When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore...  
**_

Her gesture totally throws him off. He was not expecting to get all tingly just from her kissing his fingertips. "Ohh," he moans softly as she takes some of his finger in her mouth. He swallows thickly as she continues to gently suck on his finger. _Wow. If she can make me feel this way just by sucking on my finger, then I can't even imagine how it will feel when she sucks on my..._He gives himself a mental shake. _It's too soon for that Kent; _he tells himself.

_I knew that would get him; _smiling inwardly. She lets go of his hand when she sees the server bringing their wine.

Clark moves his chair back just as the server places their salads and wine on the table. "Your entrees will be ready in about 10 minutes or so."

"Thank you," Lois replies as he leaves them again. _Yep. I really did get him good. He's still speechless. It's your move now Smallville._

_**Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli That's amore...**_

_Okay Kent. You have to think of something. You can't allow Lois to have the advantage. _He picks up his glass and extends it towards Lois; saying, "I would like to make a toast." She picks up her glass; extending it towards him. "Here's to..." pretending to think for a moment, "Hot fudge and halibut. They may not seem like they go together, but in fact they go together perfectly. Cheers," clinking her glass with hers; then taking a sip.

_Hot fudge and halibut? _staring at him in surprise. _Oh, now I remember. THAT Valentine's day. _

_I wonder if she'll remember saying that to me on Valentine's Day._

"You know Clark..."

_Here it comes. _"Yes Lois?"

"You just reminded me about that Valentine's Day a few years go. If I recall, I referred to you as 'halibut' - didn't I?"

"Yes you did," he replies. "And you thought you were the 'hot fudge' - didn't you?"

"Of course I did," a small smirk on her face.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have been the 'hot fudge' and you were the 'halibut'?" raising his eyebrows at her.

She narrows her eyes at him; a frown on her face. _Got her good on that one._

_He thinks he's sooo clever. Let's see how he handles this one. _"So tell me Clark. Exactly how much do you remember about that night?" she asks pointedly.

_She had to ask THAT question. _"I already told you what I remembered Lois?" shrugging his shoulders.

"I know what you said. But I happen to believe that you remember more than your letting on."

"And why do you think that?" taking another sip of his wine.

"Because I've been remembering what really happened that night Clark."

He spits out the wine and stares at her in surprise. He can't believe what he's hearing. If words were like kryptonite, he would be writhing on the floor right now. _Say something Clark. Maybe she doesn't remember EVERYTHING. _"What do you remember?" he asks her in a shaky voice; squirming a little in his chair.

_I knew it! I knew he remembered. If he didn't, he wouldn't have reacted that way. _"Well...let's see," deliberately pausing for affect, "I seem to recall you kissing me in the phone booth at the Daily Planet. Then we leaped from the rooftop to Oliver's balcony. No...scratch that...YOU did the leaping. I was only holding on to you for dear life. Then you carried me over to the chaise where you started to take off my clothes. But something stopped you - and I don't remember what it was. Do you?" fixing her gaze on him.

_It really got hot in here; _loosening his tie. _She chooses our first date to spring this on me? Why didn't she tell me about this beforehand?_ _What do I say to her?_

She could just imagine the thoughts running through his head right now. _What is he going to say? _she wonders. _Will he deny it, or will he admit to it?_

_Okay. Here goes nothing. _He slides his chair over until he's sitting right next to her. "I do remember Lois. I remember everything that happened."

Now she's the one who's sporting a surprised look on her face. "You do remember," trying to keep her voice calm. "So what was it that stopped you?"

He takes her hand and holds it tightly. He takes a deep breath; then exhaling before he starts talking again. "I saw the invitation to Lana and Lex's engagement party in your jacket pocket."

"I see," turning her head away from him. But he lays his other hand on her cheek and turns her head back to face him. "I'm glad that I stopped us from going further that night."

She looks curiously at him. _She has that look that I just can't figure out. _He continues on. "Because it's not the way that I would have wanted our first time together to be like. I want our first time to happen because we both want it - not because we were under the influence of anything. Can you understand that?"

Her eyes begin to tear up. "You really mean that - don't you?" a small smile beginning to form on her face.

He starts to smile himself; taking his napkin off the table and dabbing her eyes with it. "I meant every word Lois."

"So... you've thought about us being together in that way - huh Smallville?" she quips; winking back at him as he lays the napkin back on the table.

_She's back. And I'm glad. _"I'm sure I'm not the only one," giving it right back to her.

"Okay Smallville, then how do you explain 'leaping tall buildings in a single bound'?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, THAT!" she replies.

"Actually, that was one of my deep dark secrets Lois," a wicked smile on his face.

"Are you ever going to tell me the rest of it?" she asks him next.

"Lois, I promise I will tell you everything soon. But not tonight - okay?" he says; hoping she'll understand.

She takes his hand in hers; grasping it tightly. "I understand. When you're ready. I won't push you - even though it won't be easy for me. Patience is not exactly in my nature."

"I appreciate that," he says with a smile. He glances up and sees the waiter bringing their entrees. "Looks like our dinner is ready," sliding his chair back to where it was.

**About 20 minutes later...**

"I think that was the best Chicken Parmigiana I've ever had," laying down her fork. "What did you think of it?" she asks Clark.

"Actually Lois..." pausing for a second, "I thought it was the best I've ever had too," smiling at her before taking another sip of his wine. "And the wine is pretty good too," he adds.

She watches as he continues sipping his wine. "Can I ask you something Clark?"

He puts down his glass. "Sure Lois. Go ahead."

"Well, when we walked in - just before we were escorted to the table, you walked over to the Hostess and talked to her for a minute. What was that all about?"

He gives her a mysterious smile. "You'll find out in a few minutes," winking yet again at her. "You'll just have to be patient."

"Now how many times do I have to tell you that patience is not one of my strong suits Smallville?" shaking her head at him. The words are barely out of her mouth when the waiter comes over and whispers something to Clark. Then Clark whispers something back to him. The waiter nods, then leaves once more. "Okay - now I have to know what that was all about?" beginning to get a little annoyed.

Clark is about to answer when the waiter comes back over with two covered dessert plates. Lois has a puzzled look on her face. "I didn't order any dessert?" looking a bit confused.

"I did," Clark replies. She looks up at him. "This is a little surprise for you Lois. When I called for reservations, I asked if they could make a special dessert. And they were able to. I hope you like it."

She lifts up the cover and stares at what's on the plate. "Is this what I think it is?"

He nods yes. "It's Wild Cherry Mousse."

She looks up at him in amazement. "I just...I just..." she stammers. "I just don't know what to say."

"Well I do," he replies. "I felt it was the right time to try something besides Vanilla. And I feel that Wild Cherry is the absolute perfect flavor for me," smiling back at her. "You do know that you're the Wild Cherry?" his eyes sparkling with merriment.

"I guess I always knew, but didn't want to admit it," blushing a little.

He blushes a little himself; then picks up a spoon and dips it into the mousse. "Here, I want you to have the pleasure of the first taste," extending the spoon towards her. She leans forward; closing her eyes as he slips it into her mouth.

"Ummm," she sighs; closing her mouth over the spoon. "That's sooo delicious," finally opening her eyes and looking into his. He's gazing curiously at her. "Something wrong?" she asks him.

"You have some mousse on your upper lip," he replies.

"Okay," wiping her tongue all over her lips.

Clark is trying not to squirm in his seat while she continues to eat her mouse; licking her lips after every spoonful. But he's have some not so innocent thoughts.

_I just want to spread some of this mousse on her breasts and lick it off, then spread some more between her legs and..._

Lois is trying to keep herself from writhing in her seat as she eats her mousse, but certain thoughts are making it extremely difficult.

_I just want to spread some of this mousse on his nipples and lick it off him, then make my way down his stomach to 'Clark Jr.' and..._

Then they both look up and stare at each other; thinking the exact same thing. They both grab their glass of water and quickly gulp them down; almost slamming their glasses back down on the table. "So..." after a few moments of silence, "What's next on the agenda?" she asks him.

_I'm so glad she changed the subject. _Out loud he says, "I had one destination in mind, but came up with an even better idea," arching one eyebrow. He stands up and extends his hand to her. "Are you ready?" he asks her.

"You bet I am," taking his hand as they walk away from the table...

**About 10 minutes later...**

"What are we doing here?" Lois asks Clark; looking at the front door of the Daily Planet.

"I have another surprise for you," he replies. He takes her hand and leads her around the building until they reach the alleyway. He quickly looks around, then quickly lifts her into his arms.

"Whoa," she gasps. "What are you doing?"

"You ask too many questions," he retorts. Then he crouches down; thrusting himself upwards. They rise through the air; not stopping until they reach the rooftop. He lands with a soft thud; staring down at her with a smile.

She stares up at him with amazement; her eyes wide-eyed. "WOW!" she exclaims. "I guess I can't call you Smallville anymore," her hands still linked around his neck.

"I have another secret for you," his lips now close to her ear, "I love it when you call me Smallville. But don't tell anyone - okay?"

"Okay," agreeing with him.

He sets her down; watching her as she walks over to the ledge and looks up at the stars twinkling in the evening sky. "I never realized just how beautiful the view is from here," she remarks; not turning around.

"Actually," he replies, "I think I prefer the view right in front of me."

She turns around and looks over at him. _He sure knows how to work that 'Kent' charm. Look at that smile on his face. He just seems so confident. It's so sexy. _She could feel herself blushing again.

Then he suddenly says, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you..."

He disappears for a few seconds, then comes right back.

"...going?" finishing the sentence; but is surprised to see him standing there. "Didn't you just say you'd be right back?" looking confused.

"I already left and came back Lois," smiling mischievously at her.

"Now I'm really confused. Where did you go?"

"I had to go back to the farm and get something," he says; pulling out something from his pocket.

"You DID?" her eyes bulging. "What did you do - super speed or something?" she quips.

"Yep," is his answer. "Although..." walking closer to her, "I do know when to slow things down," he says in a soft - yet sexy voice.

_There's that Kent charm again. Where did he get it anyway? Probably from his father. I remember Mrs. K telling me how romantic Mr. K was. Yeah, that must be where he got it._

He walks right past her and places something on the ledge. She looks over and sees it's an mp3 player. "I thought that it would be nice to have some music," in response to her unspoken question. He presses 'play' and the intro to the song begins to play...

_**Chances are 'cause I wear a silly grin the moment you come into view, Chances are you think that I'm in love with you...  
**_

"Dance with me," walking right up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist; pulling her closely to him.

_**Just because my composure sort of slips the moment that your lips meet mine, Chances are you think my heart's your Valentine...  
**_

Her arms reach up to link around his neck; their cheeks softly resting against each others as they gently sway to the music...

_**In the magic of moonlight, when I sigh, "Hold me close, dear," Chances are you believe the stars  
that fill the skies are in my eyes..**_

They continue to sway to the music as they slowly turn in circles; the breeze softly caressing their bodies...

_**(Instrumental interlude)**_

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispers to her.

"Actually...no you haven't," whispering back.

"Well then I sincerely apologize for that unfortunate oversight," laying a soft kiss on her neck.

"Well then I have to apologize too," returning the gesture.

He pulls his head away and looks into her eyes. "Apologize for what?" looking at her curiously.

"I haven't said how handsome YOU look tonight," smiling back at him; resting her cheek back against his. "Umm," she sighs. "I just love it when you hold me close like this."

"I love it too," sighing himself; pulling her closer if that were even possible. "It just feels so...right."

_**In the magic of moonlight, when I sigh, "Hold me close, dear," Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes...**_

Then he pulls his face away from hers and gazes intently into her eyes. Both their eyes close as their lips finally meet in a gentle kiss. Her lips partly open to allow his tongue to enter her mouth; her tongue entering his. They continue to kiss as their lips nip each others. Their tongues gently caress each other's mouths as the kiss deepens.

_**Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me, And if you think you could, well, chances are your chances are awfully good.**_

They continue to kiss long after the music stops playing. The only influence they're under being their feelings for each other...

_Coming up next: The One-Month Anniversary_


	4. Chapter 4: The one month anniversary

**CHAPTER 4: THE ONE-MONTH ANNIVERSARY**

**One month later...**

Lois opens the door to her apartment and walks in; kicking the door closed with her foot. She makes her way over to the kitchen counter and drops the bags of groceries. _I don't know why I'm doing this. Why am I going crazy over a simple dinner? _Then her eyes fall on a picture of her and Clark that she has posted on the refrigerator door. She walks over to it and gently touches it. _You're the reason why; _smiling to herself.

Then her cell phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and flips it open. "Hi Chloe," she answers. "Tonight? I can't tonight. Clark's coming over for dinner. I'm cooking if you can believe that?" talking while putting the food away. She listens for a moment. "Yes I do know how to dial '911'," rolling her eyes. "Look, it's not as if I'm making lasagna?"

Then she says, "Chloe," interrupting her, "Mrs. K emailed me a video showing how to make her meatloaf." After another moment she says, "I have to go Chloe. Clark will be here in a couple hours. I'll talk to you tomorrow - okay? Bye," hanging up.

_Some pep talk. As if I wasn't already nervous about making this dinner. _She walks over to her desk and turns on her computer. After logging on, she opens her inbox and clicks on the email from Martha. _It wouldn't hurt to watch it again; _she thinks as the video begins to play.

**At the same time...**

Clark is taking a break from farm chores; sitting back on the couch with his feet up and enjoying a cup of coffee. Shelby is curled up next to him; his head resting on Clarks thigh. Then the silence is broken when his cell phone rings. _Well at least I had a few minutes of quiet; _pulling out his phone. "Hello?" he answers.

"Oh hi Chloe. What's up? Oh that? Lois decided she wanted to cook for me. Actually..." pausing for a moment, "I think it's kind of sweet." He listens for a minute. "Well that sounds like something my Mom would do," he remarks; looking down at Shelby as he strokes his head. "I'm going to tell her everything tonight after dinner."

He listens again. "I am a little nervous about how she'll take the whole 'Intergalactic Traveler' thing, but basically I know that she'll be okay with it." He glances down at his watch while Chloe continues to talk. "Chloe," interrupting her, "I really should get going. I have to be at Lois' apartment in a couple hours and have a few things to do before I leave. So I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay? Okay, bye."

He hangs up and looks down at Shelby. _As if I wasn't already nervous about telling Lois my secret. _He puts down his coffee mug. _Those hay bales won't stack themselves; _getting up and looking down at Shelby. "Come on boy, let's go outside." Shelby jumps up on him and wags his tail. "Easy boy," petting him again before walking over to the kitchen door and opening it. Shelby runs outside; Clark closing the door behind him.

**Almost two hours later...**

Lois takes a breather from cooking to sit down on the couch; putting her feet up and laying her head on the back of it. _I'm just gonna close my eyes for a moment; _she tells herself. But within minutes she's fast asleep; dreaming about her first date with a certain blue-eyed farm boy...

_"It's been a wonderful evening Clark," holding his hand as they reach her apartment door. She stares into his beautiful blue eyes and smiles. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" she asks him._

_"I'd like that very much," smiling back at her. She fumbles in her purse while looking for her keys. "Damn," she swears under her breath. "Where are they?" still not finding them._

_"Let me," taking the purse from her. He finds them with no problem; smiling inwardly because he had used his x-ray vision. "Here they are," dangling them in front of her; a slightly smug expression on his face._

_She snatches them from him; a frown on her face. He can't help but be amused by her reaction. She finally opens the door and they enter the apartment. "Do you want me to make the coffee Lois?"_

_"NO," she replies emphatically. "I may not be able to cook, but I can certainly make a cup of coffee," she retorts._

_"There's no need to get annoyed about it Lois. I was just offering my help," frowning slightly as he walks over to the couch and sits down._

_She purses her lips for a moment, then walks over and sits down next to him. "I'm sorry I got a little testy. It's just that I keep getting teased about my cooking skills - or lack thereof. People think I can't even make a cup of coffee," leaning her head back with a sigh._

_He turns sideways to look at her. "I wasn't implying anything when I offered to make it. I was just being nice."_

_"I know Smallville," smiling back at him; her hand resting on his shoulder._

_He moves closer to her and puts his arm around her; his hand resting on her shoulder. His other hand moves to her knee; gently caressing it. "Umm," she sighs as his hand slowly glides from her knee up to her thigh. He lowers his lips to her neck; finding her earlobe._

_"Umm," he sighs; taking her earlobe in his mouth and gently sucking on it. Then his lips begin to make their way down her neck; his hot breath on her skin._

_"Oh Clark," she moans; his soft lips on her skin creating a tingle within her. "So much for coffee," she murmurs as his lips find her lips; parting them with his tongue. Her arms come around him as his arms come around her; kissing her with a passion..._

"Lois?"

She wakes up when she hears her name. She rubs her eyes and stares at the door. _Must have fell asleep._

"Lois?" hearing the voice again.

She gets up and walks over to the door; peering through the peephole. She smiles when she sees who it is; opening the door to a smiling Clark. "Hi," she says; a little shyly.

"Hi to you too," lifting her off her feet and into his arms; giving her a big kiss.

"Wow," she utters after their lips pull apart. "How _did _you become such an amazing kisser?" she asks him; her fingers linked behind his neck.

"That's a secret Lois," winking at her.

"You're so bad," kissing him again.

He smiles at her; setting her back down. "That smells good," he remarks; making his way into the kitchen. She closes the door and follows him; sitting on one of the stools as he opens the oven door and takes a sniff. "It even looks good," he quips; turning around and smiling again.

"I had some help from your mother," she replies.

"I know," he says; coming around and pulling another stool up to the counter to sit next to her.

She looks at him curiously. "How did you know that? I never told you?"

"I was talking to Chloe before and she told me," scooping up some trail mix that she had in a bowl on the counter and popping it in his mouth.

"Sometimes I think she's the one with a big mouth," getting back up and going back into the kitchen.

"Must run in the family," he quips.

She turns around and glares at him; a knife in her hand. "Just for that, you're not..."

"Not...what?" smiling at her; getting back up and making his way over to her. He takes the knife from her hand and lays it on the counter.

"If you think you're going to use that 'Kent charm' to sweet-talk me out of..." her voice trailing off because Clarks lips were already on hers; his arms coming around her waist. Her hands move up and down his back as the kiss deepens. "Umm," she sighs; closing her eyes while his hands caress her back.

"You were saying?" he murmurs; pulling his lips away and finding her neck.

"I forget," she whispers softly.

_That Kent charm works every time; _smiling inwardly. He pulls his lips away and gazes down at her. "So when are we going to have dinner?" he asks her.

She smiles back at him. "It should be ready any minute," pulling herself away to go back into the kitchen. While she's checking up on dinner, he sits back down on the couch; watching her as she flutters around the kitchen.

_I've never seen her being so domestic before. No, scratch that. She did try to make breakfast when she first lived with us at the farm. But I have to say that the rum cake she made for my birthday one time was actually pretty good. Lopsided, but good. Did I ever tell her that? Probably not. _He continues to observe her. _That's what I love about her. Her willingness to try anything, even if she..._ His eyes widen at the implication of that sentence. _That's what I love about her? _

He abruptly gets up from the couch and makes his way to the bathroom; closing the door behind him and splashing some cold water on his face. He grips the sides of the sink and stares at himself in the mirror. _Do I love her? Am I in love with her? _still staring at his reflection. _I'm certainly attracted to her. Very attracted. _He lets go of the sink and leans back against the wall; closing his eyes as a deep sigh escapes his lips.

While he's in the bathroom, Lois is taking the meatloaf out of the oven; setting it on a wire rack to cool a little. She takes a knife and slices off a very thin slice to taste it. _Not as good as Mrs. K's, but good; _feeling a little pleased with herself_. Maybe I should cook more often. That's the only I'll get better at it. Clark would certainly love it. _She turns away from the counter and once again sees the picture on the refrigerator. She touches the picture again and asks herself the question that's been on her mind since their first date. _Am I in love with him?_

She still lost in thought when Clark comes back into the kitchen. He starts to call her name when he sees her face. _Yup. I think I love her. _"Are you okay Lois?" he finally says; a touch of concern in his voice.

"Huh?" she murmurs; not really hearing him.

"Are you okay?" he repeats; walking over to her and holding her hand.

She gives herself a mental shake and looks up at him. "I'm fine," she replies. "I was just thinking about something."

"Is it something you can talk about?" he asks her.

"Not yet," she says with a smile. "Dinner is ready," changing the subject. "Now sit," she orders him.

"Yes Mam," giving her a mock salute as he sits down at the kitchen table. She carries the meatloaf over and sets it down; going back into the kitchen to get the side dishes.

"Do you need any help?" he asks.

"I've got everything under control," she replies; coming back with vegetables and mashed potatoes. She sets them down; inserting a serving spoon into each dish. "Help yourself," she says; sitting down at last.

He takes a nice slice of meatloaf and a large spoonful of the vegetables and potatoes. He takes a forkful of meatloaf and slips it into his mouth.

Lois puts her elbows on the table and rests her chin on her hands; waiting anxiously for his reaction.

He finally swallows it; then looks up and sees her watching him. "That was delicious Lois," giving her a big smile.

"Really? It was that good?"

"Absolutely," getting up from his chair and stooping down in front of her; giving her a soft kiss. Then he gets back up and sits down again; continuing to eat.

She continues to stare at him as he eats. He happens to look up and notices her still staring at him. "What is it Lois?" he asks her.

She smiles at him. "I just realized something Clark."

"What is it Lois?"

"I love you."

He drops his fork; startled by her words. "You love me?" his eyes widening.

"I love you," she says. "I don't expect you to say it back just because I said it. I won't put that kind of pressure on you. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

He bites his lip in an attempt to keep his eyes from watering. _What do I do now? Do I tell her I love her first, then tell her my secret? Or do I tell her my secret and then tell her I love her? _Then he finally comes to a decision. "Lois?"

"Yes Clark?" she says a little nervously.

"There's something I need to tell you. About me."

She stares at him. "Does what you have to tell me have anything to do with the leaping up into the air and all that stuff?"

"Yes - among other things," he replies.

"Alright?" sitting back in her chair. "Go ahead."

"Well..." he begins to talk. The food goes cold as he tells her the whole story. The expressions of shock, surprise, and other ones cross her face as he's talking. It takes him a while to tell her everything. Then he finally finishes, saying, "That's it. That's everything."

She sits there in silence for what seems like a long time - but actually is only about a minute. "Lois?" calling out her name. "Please say something. Anything?" in a pleading voice.

Without a word, she gets up from her chair and walks over to him. She grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. She cups his face in her hands and gives him a passionate kiss; his arms coming around her waist. After her lips pull away, she says, "I love you Clark Kent. I don't care if you weren't born on this planet. You're still my Smallville. The man who loves to drive me crazy and push my buttons," gazing deeply into his eyes.

He lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "I love you Lois Lane," kissing her back...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: The first time Clark and Lois...well...you know..._


	5. Chapter 5:  The first time

**CHAPTER 5: THE FIRST TIME CLARK AND LOIS...WELL...YOU KNOW...**

**Two months later...**

Clark was lounging on the couch taking a nap when he suddenly feels somebody patting him on the cheek; trying to wake him up. "Stop it," he murmurs; turning on his side and pulling the blanket over him. But then he feels the blanket being pulled off.

_What the h*ll? _He wakes up and sees who it is. He blinks twice; then his eyes open wide when he sees who it is. "Chloe?" sitting up and staring at her. "Why'd you wake me?" rubbing his eyes.

"Because my cousin is very upset right now - THAT'S why I woke you," she retorts. You should be lucky that I didn't bring some green kryptonite with me," frowning at him as she sits down next to him on the couch.

He has a puzzled look on his face. "What are you talking about Chloe?" he asks her. "Why is she upset?"

Now she's the one who looks puzzled. "You're saying you don't have any idea?"

He shakes his head. "No. If there's something wrong Chloe, I need to know about it," getting a concerned look on his face.

"Oh," she murmurs. _I really put my foot in my mouth this time. _"I really think you should talk to Lois," she replies; starting to get up. But Clark reaches for her arm and pulls her back down.

"Tell me Chloe," he says in a firm voice. "I'm not letting you walk out of here until you tell me."

"Lois will kill me if I tell you."

"Don't you worry about Lois," he says, "I'll deal with her. I'll tell her I forced you to tell me - okay? Now what is it. What's wrong?"

She hesitates for a couple minutes, then finally says, "Lois didn't directly come out and say the word, but she told me that...um...she was...um...late."

"Late," he repeats. "What did she mean by la..." stopping in mid-sentence as it suddenly hits him. "You mean late as in..." his eyes widening in disbelief.

"That's right," she admits.

He gets up and walks over to the window; his hands on his hips. He turns around and stares at Chloe. "Why didn't she tell me this herself?"

"She said that you keep talking about how much you love it being just the two of you together. So she thinks that you would be upset at having a kid." Then she asks him, "You didn't actually tell her that - _did you_?"

He lets out a deep breath; sitting back down and laying his head on the back of the couch. "I did say that, but there's no way I would ever be upset if she were pregnant. I would love it. I don't know why she thinks that."

"Well, I think you should talk to her. She's at my apartment right now devouring a pint of Rocky Road."

"That's not a good sign Chloe," he says. He gets up and looks down at Chloe. "I'm going to talk to her right now."

Chloe gets up and gives Clark a hug. "I know you two will work it out," she says; finally pulling away and looking up into his eyes. She smiles as she walks to the door.

"Hey Chloe," he calls out; walking towards her.

She stops in the doorway. "What is it Clark?"

"Did she say how 'late' she was?"

"She said that she's several weeks late."

"Several weeks? She's several weeks late and didn't bother to tell me?" a shocked expression on his face.

Chloe just shrugs her shoulders. "You know Lois. Denial has been her friend since she was a little girl," she quips.

"You're right about that," a thoughtful look on his face. He goes back into the living room and sits down on the couch again.

"I thought you were going to go right over and talk to her?" she says curiously.

"I am. I just want to think for a few minutes about what I want to say to her. I don't want to make her any more upset than she already is."

"Sounds like a good idea," walking over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Let me know how it went - okay?"

"Okay Chloe," looking up at her with a smile. "Thanks," he adds.

She smiles back at him then walks back to the kitchen door and opens it; stepping through the doorway and closing it behind her.

He lays his head back on the couch; closing his eyes.

_A few weeks late. If she is pregnant, then it had to have happened when we..._

He opens his eyes as he has another realization. _That figures. Of course it would happen the first time. That's the kind of luck we have. All that time we waited to have sex. And when we finally do... _chuckling in spite of himself. _She wouldn't find it funny though. But that was an incredible night. Not the way I expected it to happen; _a smile on his face as he closes his eyes and remembers that night...

_**One month ago...**_

_Clark was in the barn working on the tractor again. I don't know why I bother with this thing; continuing to tinker with it. If I could afford it, I would just go out and buy a new one. He wipes the perspiration off his forehead. Why am I sweating? Since when do I sweat? Then he remembers the day he finally asked Lois out. THAT'S when it started. I'm sweating because of Lois. How does she do that? She's not even here and I'm sweating. He looks down at his tee-shirt; finally noticing that it was clinging to him. I need a shower; deciding to put off working on the tractor for another day._

_While Clark was working on the tractor, Lois walks over from the house to the barn. The door was already open, so she takes a few steps inside. She's about to close the door and make her presence known, but then she notices him wiping his forehead. He's sweating; smiling to herself. He doesn't usually sweat. Look at his tee-shirt; her eyes lingering on the way it clings to him. Ooh, she sighs inwardly; her inner walls beginning to ache. I want him now; deciding to make a move. She closes the door behind her; the doors squeaking a little._

_Clark looks up to see where the noise was coming from. He smiles when he sees Lois making her way over to him. "Hi Lo," he says; dropping the wrench and enveloping her in his arms; laying a soft kiss on her lips. "Umm," he sighs. "I love your lips," nipping her lower lip with his mouth. _

_She pulls her lips away from his and starts to kiss him behind his ear. "I love the way you smell," she murmurs; sniffing his neck as she continues to kiss it._

_"But I'm all sweaty," he replies; closing his eyes as her lips make their way down to the base of his throat._

_"I know," not stopping what she's doing. Then she removes his arms from around her and raises them up in the air. Her fingers reach into the waistband of his jeans and find the edge of his tee-shirt; sliding it up and over his arms; finally pulling it off his head and tossing it onto the floor._

_He opens his eyes and stares intently into hers. "You want to...here?" he asks her._

_"I can't wait another minute," her hands gliding up his bare chest; her fingers finding his nipples._

_"Umm," he groans as her fingers continue to play with them. He kneels down; her hands leaving his chest and finding their way into his hair. He picks up her feet one by one; removing first her boots, then her socks. Then he takes a moment to remove his boots and socks; leaving both of them barefoot._

_He stands back up and gazes into her eyes with lustful ones of his own. Then his hands grabs the edge of her sweater and begins to pull it over her head. But he receives a surprise when he completely pulls it off. _

_"Wow," admiring her breasts. His hands reach out to cup them both; squeezing them with his fingers. "I love the way they feel," playing with her nipples until they harden._

_"Ohh," she sighs; tilting her head back as he continues his activity. Then he lets go of them and lifts her up off the ground; her legs wrapping around his waist. _

_One of her hands wraps around his neck and the other one slides into his hair as they continue to kiss. Then his hands glide around her waist; finding their way to the waistband of her jeans. He slips his hands inside and pushes them down until most of her backside is uncovered._

_"Ahh," she moans as his hands cup her bare ass. _

_"Since when do you go commando?" pulling his lips away from hers to whisper in her ear as his fingers continue to press into her uncovered backside. _

_"Since now," she whispers back. "What about you?" she asks him. "Are you going commando right now?"_

_"I'm afraid not," he replies. "But I'll make sure I am from now on," a lilt in his voice._

_"You better Smallville," kissing him again on the lips._

_He takes a few steps backward; his back hitting the side of the tractor. He sets Lois down and promptly pulls her jeans completely off. Then within seconds he's removed both his jeans and his briefs._

_"Wow!" she exclaims. "You got bigger," her cheeks turning a deep shade of red._

_I love it when she blushes. Then he climbs up onto the tractor and sits on the seat. Then he reaches down to grab Lois by her upper arms; settling her on his lap as she straddles his thighs. His hands grip her waist as her hands rest on top of his shoulders._

_He lowers his head towards her breast; taking her nipple into his mouth. "Umm," he moans; continuing to suck as his teeth graze her nipple. She throws her head back as he continues to suckle; her eyes closing from the pleasure of his mouth on her breast. _

_She squirms in his lap; rubbing up against his member. She could feel him hardening with every passing second. "I need you inside me now," she moans._

_He removes his mouth from her breast and looks intently into her eyes. Then he lifts her up and begins to slowly lower her onto him. "Uhh," she moans as he continues to lower her until he's completely inside her. "Oh you feel so good," she moans again; feeling him straining against her sensitive and aching inner walls._

_"Oh Lois," he moans softly as he begins to thrust up into her; slowly at first. But with each thrust he gives her, another moan escapes her lips. Then with each moan, he thrusts even harder._

_"Ahh," she moans even louder as he continues to penetrate her deeper and deeper; hitting her g-spot over and over again. She tightens her pelvic muscles around him; causing him to groan with even more pleasure._

_"Oh Clark," she cries out as she begins to feel the beginning of an orgasm. "I'm coming Clark!" she yells out as it hits; her body shuddering and her legs tensing up around his legs. She grips his shoulders tightly as her climax flows through every vein of her body. _

_Shortly after her body begins to relax, Clark has his own mind-blowing orgasm. "Oh Lois!" he yells out as he finally releases himself into her; his back arching off the back of the seat; closing his eyes from the glorious pleasure of his climax. "Ahh," he moans softly; wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her closer to him; her nipples pressing up against his chest. "Oh you feel so good to me Lois," his body finally beginning to relax._

_Her head moves forward to rest her forehead on his. "Umm," she sighs. "That was sooo good."_

_"It was better than good," he whispers back. "It was f**king amazing."_

_Her eyes pop open when she hears him swear. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that word before Clark?" looking curiously at him._

_"There's a lot about me that you have yet to discover Lois," a smirk on his face._

_"Oh really?" a note of sarcasm in her tone._

_"Since you surprised me tonight - and what a very pleasant surprise it was," pausing for a moment. "I have one for you too. But we have to go back to the house for it." He stands up; lifting her off him and into his arms. He jumps off the tractor and super speeds them back to the house. He sets her down on the hood of his truck, then disappears into the house for a few seconds; returning with a covered container._

_"What's that Clark?" she asks him._

_"Remember what we had for dessert on our first date?" raising his eyebrows at her._

_She furrows her brow for a moment. "Ohh," she says; remembering what it was. "We had Wild Cherry Mousse," a smile on her face. "That was delicious."_

_"Well, I never told you this but..." blushing a little. "I remember thinking that all I wanted to do was spread some of it on your breasts and lick it off."_

_She stares at him with a surprised look on her face. He adds, "Then I would spread some more between your legs and...well...I think you can figure out what happens next."_

_"Well, well," she finally remarks. "Looks like Mr. Kent is not so wholesome after all," winking at him. Then she says, "I guess I should confess something too."_

_"Really?" he says; sounding very interested. "What do you have to confess to?"_

_"Well," blushing a little herself. "I thought about how much I wanted to spread it on your nipples and lick it off you. Then I was going to make my way down to 'Clark Jr.' and well...I think you know what I would do next," echoing his words; a sexy little smirk on her face._

_"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea," opening the container. "Okay Ms. Lane," dipping his fingers into the mouse and spreading it all over her breasts. "I'm ready for dessert," lowering his lips as he begins to lick it off..._

"Clark?"

He opens his eyes and looks up to see Lois standing there holding a bag in her hand. He jumps up and pulls her into his arms; their heads resting on each other's shoulders. Then he pulls away and leads her over to the couch; both of them sitting down. "Why didn't you tell me yourself that you might be pregnant?" he asks her as she sets the bag on the table. "I had to hear it from Chloe instead of the person who should have told me - you," sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Clark. I should have talked to you about it. But I just couldn't stop thinking about what you said about how great it was being just the two of us."

He frowns for a moment; shaking his head. "Lois, I am happy about the two of us. But I would also be happy if it were three of us. I love you Lois. And if you're pregnant, it would be a wonderful thing. I would be the happiest guy in the world. Okay?"

She nods her head. "Okay," she replies.

"I want you to promise me something Lois. I want you to promise me that you'll talk to me about these kinds of things. It's important that we're honest with each other. Do you promise?"

"I promise - as long as you promise the same thing."

"You bet I will," leaning forward to kiss her. Then he notices the bag she set down on the coffee table. "What's in the bag?" he asks her.

"I bought a pregnancy test," she replies.

He has a look of surprise on his face. "You haven't taken it yet?"

"I thought I'd wait until you were here before I took it," smiling a little at him.

He smiles back at her. "Okay," he replies. "Let's do it now," picking up the bag with one hand and taking her hand with the other; leading her upstairs to the bathroom. She takes the bag from him and goes into the bathroom alone. A few minutes later, she emerges from the bathroom. "It'll be about ten minutes."

They both sit down on the floor next to each other; his arm around her shoulder with her head on his. They sit there like that in silence for the next ten minutes. Then they hear the timer go off. "Okay," she says. "This is it," getting up and walking into the bathroom. He follows her in and sits down on the toilet seat as she picks up the test and looks at it.

"Well? Is it positive or negative?" he asks her.

She turns around and looks at him. "It's..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: The result_


	6. Chapter 6: The result

**CHAPTER 6: The RESULT**

"It's positive," sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and staring at the test she's holding in her hand. Clark sits down next to her and takes it from her; laying it down on the sink. "It's going to be okay," taking her hands in his.

She looks up at him. "How can it be okay Clark? How am I going to balance a career and a baby?" a worried look on her face.

He looks curiously at her. "You're talking as if you were going to be raising this baby by yourself." When she doesn't respond, he adds, "I promise you that I won't let that happen. We're going to raise this baby together. We are going to love this baby like nobody else," lightly caressing her cheek. "I love you Lois. And I know you love me. And I already love this baby. Okay?"

She looks up at him; her eyes watering a little. "How did I get so lucky to find you?" lightly touching his face with her fingers.

"We were both lucky to find each other," he replies. "Besides, I don't think anybody else could put up with us," he quips; lightly kissing her on the lips. After the kiss, he stands up and looks down at her.

"Come on," extending his hand to her. "How about we do a little celebrating tonight?" a twinkle in his eyes.

"Isn't that how I got pregnant in the first place?" she quips.

"Why don't we look at it this way Lois. At least you know you can't get pregnant again?"

"Very funny Smallville," a frown on her face. "But I think you're forgetting one thing."

"And what is that?" he asks her.

"Well," she says, "We have to tell your mother that she's going to be a grandmother."

"Yeah," he replies; sitting back down next to her. "She'll definitely be surprised at first. But she'll be happy about it."

"It's not your mother I'm worried about Clark."

He looks a little puzzled. "Then who are you thinking..." realizing exactly who she was talking about. "Your..." his voice trailing off.

"My father. You know he'll be expecting us to get married."

He nods in agreement. "You're right. He will expect that."

"And what will we tell him Clark?" she asks him.

He smiles back at her, but doesn't say a word. He gets up and walks out of the room; returning a moment later. "Come with me," stooping down to pick her up into his arms. He walks downstairs; carrying her as he makes his way outside. "Hold on tight," jumping into the air.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the fortress. "Why did we come here Clark?" she asks him as he sets her down.

He takes a deep breath; getting down on one knee and taking her hand. "Lois, ever since we started dating, I've been thinking about our future. And that future always included marriage. But as far as children were concerned, I had doubts that I would ever be able to father a child; the reason being that I'm not even human. But you've made me so happy Lois. And that was even BEFORE I knew about our baby. Maybe this isn't quite coming out the way I'd like, but I want you to know I love you - and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He takes out a little black box and opens it; revealing a beautiful 1.5 carat diamond ring.

"Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

She stares at him in shock. "I don't know what to say."

"Before you give me your answer, there's one more thing I want to tell you."

"What's that?" looking at him curiously.

"I'm not asking you to marry me because you're pregnant. I'm asking you because I love you." He adds, "I've had this ring for over a month. I even have the receipt to prove it." After a brief pause he says, "I just wanted you to know that."

"Okay," she says.

"Okay, what?" he says.

"Okay, I'll marry you," a smile forming on her face.

"Really?"

"Really. Now lay that ring on me, Smallville," extending her hand to him.

He smiles up at her; slipping the ring on her finger. He stands up and takes her in his arms; kissing her with a passion. "Umm," she sighs. "I do love the way you kiss," her hands running through his hair.

"Are there other things you love about me besides the kissing?" whispering in her ear; his hands roaming up and down her back.

"Oh yeah," whispering back.

"Such as?"

"I love the way you love me," her hands moving from his hair to his back.

"You do huh?" his hands slipping under her shirt.

"Uh huh," she murmurs. Then she says, "How about that celebration you mentioned earlier?"

He looks into her eyes. "I'd love that," leading her to another part of the fortress that she had yet to see.

"I didn't know this was here?" she says; noticing the bed.

"I just discovered it recently," he replies. "This fortress is so huge that even I haven't seen all of it yet."

She walks over to it and glides her hand across it. "Silk sheets?" turning around to stare at him. "Clark Kent, did you plan this all along? He just shrugs his shoulders; sporting a sheepish look on his face. "You DID - didn't you?" walking back over to him and poking him in the chest; the hint of a smile on her face.

"I did and I didn't," he replies. "I did plan to bring you here eventually, but didn't have a specific time in mind."

"And now is the right time?" she questions.

"Absolutely," he replies. "I can't think of a better time," smiling at her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Bring it on Smallville. Show me what you got?" she dares him.

"You're daring me?" teasing her right back.

She puts her arms around his waist. "Too much talking and not enough stripping," she quips; her hands moving to the end of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head.

"Alright," his hands moving to her shirt; "You asked for it," pulling it off her.

"Let's get rid of these shall we?" first pulling off his boots, then his jeans.

"Well while we're on the subject, I think we should remove these too," pulling off her boots, then her jeans. His hands glides across her stomach; almost as if it were the first time.

"Umm," she sighs as his hands make their way to her lacy bra.

"Damn," he mutters under his breath; having some trouble with the clasp. "Is this thing made out of kryptonite or something?" still fumbling with it.

"I'll get it," she replies; reaching behind to unhook it. "There," dangling it in front of him; the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

He snatches it out of her hand and throws it on the floor. "Believe me when I say that was the LAST time I will be fumbling with anything," promptly ripping off her panties and lifting her off the floor; lightly dropping her down on the bed.

She props herself up on her elbows and stares up at him. "You're still overdressed," she says with a smirk. Then she quips, "If you need help taking those off..." her voice trailing off.

He frowns for a moment. "No," he says sarcastically; pushing the boxers down until they fall to the floor; kicking them off his feet. "See?" standing before her in all his naked glory. "No problem."

"I can see that," her eyes lingering on 'Clark Jr.'

He can't help but blush at her remark. _How does she do that? She's the only woman who can make me blush. It's not manly._

He climbs onto the bed and pushes her back down; laying on top of her with her knees on either side of him. "So what would you like to do first?" his arms around her as her hands link up around his neck.

"How about a little kissing?" smiling up at him.

"Alright," his lips lowering towards hers. But she moves her hand in front of her mouth. "Why are you doing that?" he asks her. "I thought you wanted some kissing?"

"Not there Smallville."

He raises his eyebrows at her. "Alright," his head diving right between her legs. "Umm," he moans as his mouth rapidly moves all over the place. "I love how wet you are," devouring every drop of moistness.

She moans loudly; her pelvis arching off the bed as he continues to eat her out. "Ahh," she continues to moan as her body starts to shudder. Then it begins convulsing when he adds his fingers to his activity; rapidly thrusting them inside her over and over again. "Ahh!" she screams out again as the orgasm hits her; her eyes rolling in the back of her head as it flows through her. "Ohh," she moans softly as he slowly removes his fingers and mouth from her; her body settling down.

"So did I bring it?" a smirk on his face.

"Oh absolutely," pushing him off her and rolling on top of him; lightly kissing his chest.

"You know," he says as she makes her way down to his stomach, "I think that 'Clark Jr.' wants some kissing too," winking at her.

She stops what she's doing. "You think so huh?" teasing him again.

"Oh absolutely. He loves it when you kiss him."

"Well I love kissing him," lowering her lips back to where she left off; not stopping again until she arrives at her destination. "Well hello 'Clark Jr.' " she says with a lilt in her voice. "Clark Sr. said you want some kissing," sticking out her tongue and gliding it up and down. "How's that for starters?"

She looks up to see his eyes have closed; his breathing beginning to speed up. "I'd say that was a good start," lowering her lips again to take him all in.

"Ahh," he groans with pleasure as her mouth moves up and down on him; her lips squeezing him. "Oh Lois," he moans loudly as she continues to please him. His pelvis arches off the bed; his hands firmly holding her head in his hands. "I think I'm coming," he cries out.

She removes her mouth and promptly straddles him; grabbing his hands in hers as she starts moving up and down on him; her pelvic muscles squeezing him. "Ohh," he cries out again as his orgasm finally hits him with full force; releasing himself into her.

"Oh," she cries out too as she has one of her own a moment later; falling down onto him.

His arms wrap around her waist as hers link up around his neck. "Oh Lois," he whispers softly. "I love you so much."

"Oh Clark," I love you so much," also whispering; laying her head on his chest.

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"We'll tell them tomorrow."

She looks down at Clark. "Tell who what?" smiling at him...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: Telling the parents_


	7. Chapter 7: Telling the parents

**CHAPTER 7: TELLING THE PARENTS**

**Still at the Fortress...**

"We should probably be getting back home," Lois whispers.

"Do we have to?" he whispers back while kissing his way down her stomach.

"We have to tell your mother the big news. Not to mention my father. Who knows how he'll react," frowning a moment.

Clark stops what he's doing and looks up at her. "How _do_ you think he'll react?"

"I don't know," she answers honestly. "But if your unmarried daughter told you she was pregnant, how do you think _you'd_ react?"

He props himself up on his elbows and stares up at her. "Honestly? I think I would be upset at first. It's a natural reaction." Then he adds, "But I'd also like to think that after the initial shock wore off, I would be supportive of her and whatever decision she chooses to make. At least, I hope I would."

She sits up; causing him to sit up as well. "I KNEW you would say something like that," she replies. cupping his face with her hands. "You never cease to amaze me Smallville," laying her lips on his.

He pushes her back down on the bed as they continue to kiss; her legs wrapping around his. "Are you sure you want to go back right now?" he asks her; his lips pulling away and gazing down at her.

"Well," thinking about it for a moment. "How about you 'kiss' me one more time, then we'll go?" a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do we have a deal?" extending her hand to him.

He smiles down at her. "We have a deal IF you kiss 'Clark Jr.' first."

"Deal," taking his hand and firmly grasping it; then pushing him off her and rolling on top of him. "Hey Clark Jr." she murmurs as she lowers her lips...

**Lois' apartment - one hour later**

Clark sits down on one of the stools set up in front of the kitchen counter while Lois walks over to the answering machine; pressing 'play'...

_**Lois, this is your father. I've been trying to contact you since last night. Where the hell are you? I have a meeting in Metropolis today and thought we could meet for dinner tonight. Call me on my cell. You have the number.**_

She presses 'stop' and looks over at Clark; a worried look on her face. He walks over to her and pulls her into his arms. "I'll go with you," he whispers as she lays her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay," he replies. " his hands gently caressing her back in a circular motion.

"Umm," she sighs. "That feels good," closing her eyes.

The spell is broken by the sound of the phone ringing. She pulls out of Clarks arms and rushes over to the phone; picking it up on the second ring. "Hello?" she answers. _It's my father, _she mouths to Clark. "Yes sir," she says; listening for a couple minutes. "8:00 sounds good." She adds, "Oh and by the way, I'm bringing my boyfriend along," winking at Clark. "Who is he? You'll find out tonight," she replies. "Alright. I'll see you then. Goodbye." She slowly places the receiver back on the hook.

"Boyfriend huh?" he says in a teasing tone; walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Well I certainly wasn't going to tell him you're my fiancé over the phone?" she retorts.

"I know. I was just teasing," lowering his lips to her neck. "While you were on the phone, I had an idea. Want to hear it?"

She turns her head to look up at him. "Okay. What's your idea?"

"I was thinking of calling my mother to see if she could have lunch with us. That way, we can tell her first. Sort of like a practice run for your father. What do you think?"

She smiles at him. "I like that idea," she replies. "Call her. Call her right now," reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone; handing it to him.

"Okay," flipping it open and pressing a few buttons. He holds the phone to his ear. _It's still ringing_, he mouths to her. "Hello? Hi Mom, it's Clark." He listens for a moment. "I miss you too," a smile on his face. "Listen, Lois and I were wondering if you were free for lunch today." He listens again. "I know it's last minute, but we really would like to talk to you." He listens one more time. "That's great," glancing down at his watch. "We'll see you in a couple hours. Love you too. Bye," hanging up and slipping the phone back into his pocket. "We're on," looking into Lois' eyes; a smile on his face.

"You know," turning around in his arms so she's facing him, "We have plenty of time before we have to leave so..." her hand slowly gliding up and down his chest.

"You don't have to tell me twice," sweeping her off her feet and heading for the bedroom...

**Conversation # 1: Telling Martha**

Clark and Lois arrive just before noon. They walk half-way up the steps to the Lincoln Memorial and sit down. "What time did your mother say she'd meet us here?" she asks him.

"For the tenth time Lois, she said noon," getting just a little snippy.

She frowns at him. "You don't have to get snippy with me," she snaps. "You're not the one who's pregnant," turning her head away.

He sighs for a minute; sliding closer to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I didn't mean to snip at you Lois," he replies. "I'm sorry."

She turns her head to look into his eyes. "You didn't have to give me your sad puppy dog look. I was going to accept your apology anyway," winking up at him.

He smiles at her; lowering his lips to hers. They wrap their arms around each other and continue to kiss; oblivious to everyone around them. Then there's a familiar voice.

"Clark? Lois?"

Their lips pull apart; both of them looking up to see Martha standing there. They both jump up and give her a hug. "I've missed you," he says.

"WE'VE missed you," Lois interjects.

"I've missed you too," looking up at both of them. "Let's sit down over there," indicating a spot on the steps. They all walk over to the spot in question and sit down. "I thought that instead of going to a crowded restaurant, we could have lunch here," indicating the basket she sets down between her and Clark.

"That's a good idea," Lois replies. "It's a beautiful day," smiling over at Martha.

Martha opens the basket and starts taking out the food. "I hope you don't mind sandwiches," handing one to Clark, then to Lois.

"Sandwiches are fine," Clark replies with a smile.

"So..."Martha says, "It must be important for the two of you to fly out here on such short notice," taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"It is Mom," putting down his sandwich.

She looks curiously at him; also putting down her sandwich. "What is it Clark?"

He picks up her hands and hold them in his. "Lois and I are getting married."

Her jaw drops at his announcement. She looks over at Lois - who holds out her left hand to show Martha the ring. She takes Lois' hand and stares at it. Then she stands up; pulling Lois up to her feet and giving her a big hug. "I knew this had to be the reason why you came. I just knew it!" she exclaims; still holding Lois.

"What about me?" Clark says; feeling left out of the hug fest that's going on.

"I'm sorry Clark," also pulling him to her as he puts his arms around the two of them. "I'm not going to say 'welcome to the family' Lois because you've ALWAYS been a part of the family," giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mrs. K," she replies; giving her a kiss back.

"It's 'Mom' to you," gently scolding her.

"Okay 'Mom'," she replies. "But don't be surprised if I sometimes call you 'Mrs. K." the three of them continuing to hug.

Clark pulls away and looks at Martha. "That's not the only thing we came to tell you Mom," he says.

She looks curiously at him. "What else is there?"

"Well..." he hesitates for a moment, "How about the fact that you're going to be a grandmother in eight months?"

Her eyes widen at his statement. "I have to sit down," her knees feeling weak all of a sudden. They all sit down.

"Are you okay Mom?" a look of concern on his face.

She looks over at him and sees the frown etched on his face. "I'll be fine Clark," cupping his face with her hands. "Now get rid of that frown - okay?"

"Okay," he replies.

She removes her hands; a thoughtful look on her face. "I hesitate to ask this question Clark, but..."

He interrupts her. "I think I know what you're going to say, Mom. You want to know if I only asked Lois to marry me because she was pregnant. Well the answer to that is 'no.' Like I told Lois, I've had the ring for about a month."

She looks over at Lois. "Can I see the ring again?" she asks her.

"Sure," extending her hand out again so Martha could examine it. "It is a beautiful ring Clark - but how were you..."

"Able to afford it?" finishing her thought. "Oliver got me a good deal," he replies.

"Oliver helped you pick it out?" Lois asks him.

"No. We were in the jewelry store because he wanted to pick up a birthday gift for Chloe. I was with him because he figured that I knew what Chloe liked. So I was looking around and I happened to see this ring. It had your name written all over it. I just KNEW it was meant for you. But the price was out of my range. So Oliver made a deal with the jewelry store owner," finishing the story.

"Well I love it," Lois says; kissing Clark on the mouth.

After their lips pull apart, Clark turns to look at Martha. "Aren't you happy about becoming a grandmother?"

"Of course I'm happy," she replies. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. It's just that you seemed happier when I told you we were engaged. But when I told you we were having a baby, you just didn't seem as happy."

"I'm sorry Clark," she says. "I didn't mean to make you think that. I am so happy for both of you," standing up and looking down at them. "Come on," she says. "Let's go for a walk and talk some more - okay?"

"Okay," Clark and Lois both reply at the same time. They put everything back into the basket and get up; the three of them linking arms as they make their way down the steps...

**Conversation # 2: Telling the General**

Clark and Lois are sitting at the table; waiting for Lois' father to arrive. Clark adjusts his tie once again while Lois is twisting and untwisting the napkin in her hands. "I have to go to the bathroom," he says suddenly; standing up and looking down at her.

"Now?" looking up at him; an anxious look in her face. "What if he shows up while you're gone?"

"I'll only be a minute," leaning forward to lightly kiss her on the cheek, then walks away.

She watches as he makes his way over to the men's room; opening the door and disappearing from her view. She leans back in her chair with a sigh. _How am I going to tell him? _dropping the napkin and wringing her hands nervously. _Please hurry Clark. _She turns her head towards the entrance to the restaurant again. _Where is he?_ she wonders again. _He's never late. If there's one thing he's a stickler for, its punctuality. _Then she finally sees him walking through the door; making his way towards the table. _Where the hell are you Clark? _quickly glancing towards the men's room again.

While Lois was wondering where her father was, Clark was in the bathroom splashing some cold water on his face. He takes a towel from a basket on the counter and dabs his face with it; letting out a deep breath in the process. He rests his hands on the edge of the counter and stares at his reflection. _Okay Clark. You can do this. There's no reason to be nervous. _He straightens up; adjusting his tie yet again, and walks out of the bathroom.

Her father finally arrives at the table; dressed in his full uniform. "Very subtle dad," she remarks as he comes up to her; putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I just came from the meeting I mentioned on your voice mail. It lasted longer than expected," giving her a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down. She sits down too; taking a sip of water because her throat felt dry all of a sudden. He looks around the table. "So...where is this boyfriend you mentioned?"

"He went to the men's room," she replies. "He'll be right back," taking another sip. Her father is about to take a sip of his water when he sees Clark coming out of the men's room. He stares at Clark in shock; almost dropping the glass.

"Clark Kent is your boyfriend?" he asks Lois.

"How did you..."

"Over there," pointing towards Clark.

She turns around and sees him approaching the table. _Thank goodness, _breathing a sigh of relief.

Clark walks over to the General and offers his hand. "Good evening sir," he says.

Her father stares at him for a moment, then shakes his hand. "The same to you," sitting back down.

Clark sits down next to Lois; the three of them just sitting there in silence - which is broken when the waiter comes over to fill their water glasses. "Are you almost ready to order?" he asks.

"Not yet," her father replies. "We'll let you know when we're ready."

"Yes sir," the waiter says; walking away.

"So how long has this been going on?" he asks her straight out.

"You really are predictable dad," she retorts. "I knew that would be the first thing out of your mouth."

"What did you expect? You tell me you have a boyfriend. And then it turns out to be Clark Kent?"

She bristles at the way he says Clarks name. "You say his name as if it's a bad thing. Clark is a wonderful man dad. If you got to know him, you would see that." Then she adds, "By the way, I only told you he was my boyfriend. He's actually my fiancé."

"Fiancé? You've got to be kidding!" looking Clark up and down. He's nothing but a farmer who will spend the rest of his life struggling to make ends meet. Do you honestly think that he'll be able to support you? And what about if you have kids? How will you support them?"

Before Lois could respond, Clark speaks up. "There's more to me than just being a farmer _General Lane_," spitting out the words. "I work as a reporter at the Daily Planet. I also run a farm. I do a lot of volunteer work," he says. "But all of that wouldn't mean a thing if I didn't have Lois in my life. I love her very much. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And I can support us just fine. She has a job too, so it's not just me supporting her. We're supporting each other. And if that's not good enough for you sir, then that's your problem - NOT OURS," sitting back in his chair and glaring at him.

Lois has the biggest smile on her face. _I'm so proud of him. He is going to get soooo lucky tonight, _she think to herself; laying her hand over his.

Her father is taken aback by Clarks words. He doesn't say anything for a couple minutes; taking in what he just heard. "Well well," he finally says. "I have to say I'm impressed Mr. Kent. You've developed quite a backbone there. I admire that."

Both Clark and Lois stare at him with surprised looks on their faces. "Do you really mean that dad?" she asks him.

"I really do Lo," he replies; leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. Then he turns his head to look over at Clark; extending his hand towards him. Clark hesitates for a moment, then takes it; gripping it firmly. "Okay then," turning his attention to the menu in front of him.

_What about the baby?_ Clark mouths to Lois.

She bites her lip, then says, "Dad, there's one more thing."

He looks up from his menu. "What's that Lo?"

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it straight out. I'm pregnant."

He almost drops the menu on the lit candle that's in the center of the table. "You knocked up my daughter?" raising his voice; standing up and glaring down at Clark. His voice is loud enough for several people at other tables to turn their heads and stare at them.

"Will you PLEASE lower your voice dad," she hisses at him.

Clark stand up and faces her father. Before he could say anything, her father says, "Is that the real reason why you're marrying my daughter?"

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" Clark snaps back at him. "Even if Lois weren't pregnant, I was still going to ask her to marry me. The baby is just an added bonus," turning his head towards Lois. "And I can't wait for it to be the three of us," smiling at her. "So congratulations sir," he adds. "You're going to be a grandfather, grandpa, whatever you want to call yourself," walking over to Lois and pulling her to her feet. "I've had enough," he says to her. "How about we go back to the farm and I'll cook us a nice dinner?"

"I'd like that," resting her hands on his chest. She turns her head and looks over at her father. "Enjoy your dinner dad," following Clark out of the restaurant and leaving her stunned father standing there by himself...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: The engagement party _


	8. Chapter 8: The engagement party

**CHAPTER 8: THE ENGAGEMENT PARTY**

**A week later...**

"So how did your sister react when you told her we were engaged?" Clark asks Lois.

"She was thrilled actually," Lois remarks as she pours herself some juice. "She's always liked you Clark. She can't wait to call you her brother-in-law."

He smiles at the thought. "It must run in the genes," he remarks.

She looks at him curiously. "What do you mean Clark?"

"A Kent boy is irresistible to a Lane girl," winking at her.

"Very funny Smallville," walking over to him and lightly punching him on the arm. Then he wraps his arms around her and lifts her up; twirling her around. She looks up into his eyes and smiles at him. But then she puts her hand to her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He quickly puts her down and she promptly dashes upstairs to the bathroom.

He rushes upstairs and steps inside; closing the door behind him and kneeling down next to Lois. "I'm sorry about that," sweeping some of her hair to the side.

"It's not your fault Clark. You had no idea," she says weakly; still gripping the edge of the toilet seat.

"I'll get you some ginger ale and some soda crackers," he says.

"I don't think we..."

Clark comes back with a grocery bag containing the ginger ale and crackers.

"...have any," finishing her sentence and looking up at him. "I wonder if I'll ever get used to that," putting down the toilet seat and slowly standing up.

"Why don't you go lie down and I'll bring this over," he replies; tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Okay," a small smile on her face as she walks out of the bathroom. "Oh and Smallville," turning around to look at him.

"Yes Lois?"

"Don't forget the ice. I like a lot of ice."

"You bet," flashing her a smile. He watches her until she disappears into the bedroom, then promptly goes downstairs and puts it all together on a tray. He comes back upstairs and carries the tray into the bedroom; sitting down on the edge of the bed with it on his lap. "Here you go," handing Lois the ginger ale. He places the crackers on the nightstand.

"Thanks," sipping the soda, then reaching over for a cracker. He just sits there; watching her intently. She looks up at him as she's eating her cracker. "Are you going to stare at me the entire time?" a trace of annoyance in her voice.

He looks at her curiously. "Does it bother you when I look at you?"

"Not usually," she admits. "I just don't feel comfortable when somebody is watching me eat."

"It's funny you should say that," he remarks. "I love to watch you eat. Remember when we went out for hot dogs just before our first date?" winking at her.

"I remember," a smile on her face. "I drove you crazy that time didn't I?" winking back at him.

"You sure did," blushing a little at the thought. "All I know is whenever I even see a hot dog, I think about how you..." turning his head away because he was turning even redder.

"You are sooo cute when you blush," setting down her glass and kneeling down behind him on the bed; her hands resting on his shoulders as she begins to kiss him on the back of the neck.

He turns his head to look back at her. "You're feeling better already?" raising his eyebrows at her.

"Much better," her hands moving from his shoulders down to his waist; still kissing his neck.

"Umm," he sighs as her fingers find their way inside the waistband of his pants; pulling out his shirt and gently caressing his skin. "I love it when you touch me like that."

"I love it when you say things like that. It turns me on even more," quickly unbuttoning all the buttons to his shirt; her fingers gliding up his chest to caress his nipples.

"Ahh," he groans; closing his eyes as she continues to stroke them; rolling them within her fingers. Then she pulls off his shirt; tossing it away. Then she slips off the bed and stands in front of him; taking a few steps back as she slowly unbuttons her blouse. She lets it slip off her shoulders and onto the floor. Then she reaches behind her and unzips her skirt; also letting it fall to the floor. She stands there wearing only her dark blue lace bra and matching panties.

He gazes up at her with such longing in his eyes. "You are so beautiful Lois," reaching over to gently grip her waist. He lays back on the bed and pulls her on top of him; his arms wrapping around her.

She pulls out of his arms and sits up; straddling his thighs. He continues to gaze up at her as she reaches behind her to unhook her bra. But he sits up suddenly and stops her. "Let me," reaching behind her and unhooking it himself. He slips his fingers under the straps and slowly slips it off her shoulders; tossing it to the side.

"Ahh," she sighs as his hands cup her breasts; her own hands resting on top of his shoulders as he gently squeezes her nipples within his fingers. "I love it when you touch me like that," she whispers.

"It turns me on when you talk like that," echoing her earlier words.

"Do you think we have enough time before we have to leave for the party?" closing her eyes as he lowers his mouth towards her breast.

He stops half-way down to her breast; looking up at her. "We have plenty of time," the slightest hint of a smirk on his face as he lowers his mouth the rest of the way...

**Back at the Talon - an hour later...**

Chloe looks at her watch again. _Where the hell are they? They were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. _She pulls out her cell phone and calls the farm again. "It's me again. Where are you guys? You're late for your own engagement party. You better have a good excuse," hanging up; a frown on her face.

**Back at the farm...**

"Wow!" Lois exclaims as they both fall back against the pillows. Their heads turn to gaze at each other. "That was amazing."

"You bet it was," a big smile on his face.

"That was definitely a first - wasn't it?" a blush forming on her face.

"You liked that," whispering softly to her in the sexy voice that gets her every time.

"Oh yeah," rolling on top of him to kiss him again; his arms coming around her.

"You want to do it again?" his eyebrows raised at her.

"Absolutely," giggling as he slips out from beneath her and lays on top of her...

**Back at the Talon - Thirty minutes later...**

"I am starting to get pissed off," Chloe says to Jimmy. "They are over an hour late. You'd think they could of at least called?" a frown on her face. "What on earth could they be possibly doing right now?"

Jimmy gets a huge smile on his face, but doesn't say anything. Chloe looks at him curiously. "You don't think..."

"Oh yeah," the smile getting even bigger. "I think it's there's a possibility that C.K. and L.L. may be a no-show," winking at her.

**Back at the farm...**

"You know what I want to do next?" a devilish smile on his face.

"What Smallville," she asks in a teasingly sort of way.

"Have something to eat," getting up from the bed and picking her up in his arms; super speeding down to the kitchen where he sets her down on the kitchen table.

"So when you say 'eat', you're really saying..."

"You better believe it," taking some whipped cream from the refrigerator...

**Back at the Talon - another thirty minutes later...**

"Now I am officially pissed off," a scowl on her face.

"Did you try calling them again?" Jimmy asks her.

"I've left a dozen messages - both at home and on their cells," snapping back at him.

"You don't have to take it out on me," taking a sip of coffee.

She lightly touches his chest. "You're right. I'm sorry," she replies.

He puts down his cup and takes her hand; softly kissing it. "Apology accepted."

She smiles back at him. "It's just that it was a lot of work putting this thing together. And to not have them show up...well..." sighing a little.

"I know," continuing to hold her hand.

"Do you have any idea how many people have come up to me to ask when they were coming? I have no idea what to tell them because I don't know for sure. It's very frustrating."

"I know that too," he replies. "This may not solve the problem - but I know a sure-fire way of releasing all that frustration that's inside you right now," winking at her. "That is, after we get home tonight."

She stares at him for a moment. "Why wait until tonight?" standing up and grabbing his hand; pulling him to his feet. "I think I want to get rid of that frustration right now," winking back at him.

"Okay," following her out the front door...

**Back at the farm...**

"I love the way you taste Smallville," kneeling down in front of him to nibble his inner thighs as he lounges back against the couch.

"Umm," he sighs as her lips move closer to 'Clark Jr.'

"Does 'Clark Jr.' want to come out and play?" she coos.

"Oh he definitely wants to come out and play," Clark replies; his hands caressing her hair...

**Back at the Talon - another thirty minutes later...**

"I don't think they're coming," Oliver says to Dinah.

"What do you think happened to them?" she asks him.

"I have no idea," he replies. "Although..." his voice trailing off.

She looks curiously at him. "Although...what Ollie?"

"Well, there are two possibilities: The first one is that he had to go into 'Superman' mode."

"What's the second one?"

"The second possibility is that they...well...you know," winking at her.

"I see," looking thoughtful for a moment. "I think it's the second one," winking back at him.

"Me too," he replies. He starts looking around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" she asks him.

"Chloe and Jimmy," he says. "She's the one who put this thing together. But I don't see them," a small frown on his face.

"I saw them leave a little while ago. They looked like they were in a hurry," raising her eyebrows at him; a smile on her face.

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, since this party is a bust, how about we go back to my penthouse? I want to hear you sing again," a smirk on his face.

"Alright," she says. "but it's my turn to be on top," winking at him.

"You bet," smiling at her as they rush out the front door.

**Back at the farm...**

"I don't think we're going to make it to the party after all," Lois says to Clark.

"I don't think so either," pushing her up against the wall and kissing her all over her neck and shoulders.

"There's going to be a bunch of pretty pissed off people," she whispers softly as he lifts her up; her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Especially Chloe," he murmurs as he continues his activity.

"Umm," she moans; her fingers clutching at his back. "Chloe who?"

_Coming up next: The wrath of ? _


	9. Chapter 9: The wrath of ?

**CHAPTER 9: THE WRATH OF ?**

The next morning, Clark and Lois both wake up at the same time. She turns around in his arms to look into his eyes. "Good morning," smiling down at her; lowering his lips to hers. "How did you sleep?" he asks her after their lips pull apart.

"Well considering we fell asleep on the couch..." winking at him as her hands glide from his back down to his rear end; gently squeezing it.

"Well somebody's feeling frisky this morning," his lips touching the base of her throat.

She sighs as his lips make their way down. "You have the softest lips," she murmurs softly as his lips find their way to her breast; taking her nipple in his mouth. "Oh yeah," sighing again as he gently tugs on it with his teeth; his hands gripping her waist.

Her legs wrap around his; sliding up and down as he continues to suckle at her breast. She moans softly; her eyes closing and her back arching slightly off the couch. "More," she moans louder as he slides into her; his arms wrapped around her.

"I'll give you more," growling in her ear as he continues to make love to her.

"LOIS JOANNE LANE!" a loud voice coming from the kitchen.

Both Clark and Lois stare at each other; their eyes widening in horror when they recognize the voice. Then Clark turns his head and looks up to see no other than Lois' father standing in the kitchen doorway.

_SH*T! _They both think to themselves. Clark quickly grabs a blanket that's draped over the back of the couch; quickly covering them both.

"So this is why you didn't show up last night?" a hint of restrained fury evident in his voice.

"Uhh...I can explain," stammering a little.

"Oh I bet you can," glaring at Clark. "No wonder you're pregnant. This sex-crazed manic you insist on marrying can't keep his hands off you."

"Who the hell are you calling a sex-crazed maniac?" Clark yelling right back.

"Clark?" she whispers in his ear. "Be careful. We shouldn't antagonize him right now."

"Right now I don't give a damn Lois," getting up from the couch. He holds the blanket in front of him so that Lois could stand up behind him and still be covered. "You made it quite clear that you don't think I'm the right man for your daughter. That's the reason you weren't invited to the party in the first place. As for why we didn't show up, I believe that's our personal business. And we are not apologizing to you," folding his arms across his chest.

Lois wraps her arms around Clark; nuzzling his neck. "Actually daddy, It was my fault that we didn't show up last night."

Her father looks a little puzzled. "Excuse me? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm the sex-crazed maniac who couldn't keep _MY_ hands off Clark," she replies with a smirk on her face. "So feel free to blame me for us not showing up," kissing Clark on his neck. "Now if you don't mind, Clark and I have some 'unfinished business' - don't we sweetie?" cooing in his ear.

"You bet we do," he responds. "I think you know your way out," Clark remarks with a smirk; raising his eyebrows at the General.

Her father's eyes narrow at Clark; his cheeks turning bright red. He turns around and leaves in a huff; slamming the kitchen door behind him.

"That went rather well," he remarks.

"You _think_?" she says sarcastically.

He drops the blanket and turns around. "I don't think he's ever gonna like me Lois."

"Well that's his problem," her arms still around him. "Now how about that 'unfinished business'?"

He smiles at her. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Not yet," smiling back at him; pushing him down onto the couch. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Not yet," echoing her words. "But you could show me?" his eyes dancing with mirth.

"It would be my pleasure," kneeling down in front of him...

**One hour later...**

"I didn't realize how hungry I was," laying down her fork. "That was delicious," licking her lips.

"We needed to fuel up - didn't we?" winking at her.

"Oh yeah," getting up from her chair and straddling his lap; her hands linked behind his neck.

"You know what? I think this is the first time I've ever had breakfast naked," he says; his arms coming around her waist.

"Me too," her head leaning forward to kiss him. But a sudden noise behind Clark causes her to look up; her eyes widening in shock.

He looks at her curiously. "What is it Lois?" turning his head to see what she was looking at. Then his eyes widen in shock.

"MOM?"

Martha looks at Clark, then at Lois. "Well well," shaking her head at them. "Now I understand why you didn't show up last night." Then she turns her back to them. "Would you mind getting dressed so that we could have a talk?"

"Alright," Lois practically jumping off his lap and dashing upstairs; Clark a second behind her. They return a minute later; both of them dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt. Martha is sitting at the kitchen table; drumming her fingers on the table and watches them as they both sit down.

The three of them sit there for a while without speaking. "I'm not comfortable with uncomfortable silence," Lois blurts out suddenly; startling both Martha and Clark.

"She's right," says Clark; turning to Martha. "Mom, We don't blame you at all for being mad at us. We just couldn't..."

"You couldn't...What?" interrupting him. "Help yourselves?" raising her eyebrows at him.

Both Clark and Lois blush at her comment. "I was very upset with both of you last night when you didn't show up. You could have at least called to say you weren't coming?" a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I know," pulling his seat closer to her and taking her hands in his. "We're sorry that we disappointed you. And you're right. We should have at least called."

She gives him a small smile. "I can't say that I'm mad though." At their puzzled expressions she says, "I remember what it was like being your age and in love. I felt exactly the same way about your father Clark - and I kept that feeling for the rest of our lives together. So I'm not mad about that part," winking at him. "But you know who you really need to apologize to don't you?" she asks them.

They both nod in acknowledgement. "Chloe," they say in unison.

"That's right," Martha replies. "And I would do that as soon as possible."

"We we were going to go see her today," Clark says.

"I think that's a good idea," she says; letting go of his hands and standing up.

"Mom?"

"Yes Clark?"

"I just remembered something. You originally told me you weren't going to be able to make it?"

"My meetings were postponed until Monday at the last minute," she replies.

"But where did you stay last night?" Lois asks her.

"I stayed with Ben Hubbard and his wife because I had a feeling why you didn't show up."

"I see," looking thoughtful. "Where are you going now?"

"I think I'll go for a walk. It's a beautiful morning," picking up her jacket and putting it on. "I'll see you later," giving him a kiss on the cheek, then walks over to Lois and giving her one. Then she walks out the door; closing it behind her.

"At least that went better than my father," Lois says.

"Yep," a little lost in thought.

She looks over at him. "Earth to Clark?"

He looks up at her. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Yeah," taking his hand in hers. "What were you just thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what we should tell Chloe," absently raising her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"I think you need to kiss more than Chloe's hand," a voice replies.

Clark turns his head to see Oliver standing in the open doorway.

"Doesn't ANYBODY call or knock first?" Lois retorts; a scowl on her face.

Oliver chuckles as he pulls up a chair; sitting down at the table. "So what happened to you guys anyway?"

his eyebrows raised.

She narrows her eyes at him; a frown forming on her face. "It's none of your damn business Ollie," she retorts.

"That wasn't very nice," says Clark.

"Well he started it," leaning back in her chair and pouting.

"He didn't start anything Lois," frowning at her.

"Fine," Oliver says. "Don't tell me," a smirk on his face. "I have a pretty good idea," winking at them.

"Did you come over for a reason or just to tease us?" snapping at him.

"Oh definitely to tease," smiling at her. "And it was totally worth it to see the expressions on your faces." Then he adds, "But I'm serious when I say you have some serious a** kissing to do when you see Chloe. She was getting more and more pissed off as the evening went on. However..." his voice trailing off.

"However...What?" Clark asks him.

"Well...Dinah told me that Chloe grabbed Jimmy by the hand and practically pulled him out of there," winking at him.

Both Clark and Lois stare back at him in disbelief. "Are you saying they left to do what we were doing?"

"Now how am I supposed to know what they were doing if you won't tell me what you were doing Clark?" he says pointedly.

He frowns for a moment. "Fine. You win. We were having sex last night - okay? Are you happy now?"

"Oh I'm very happy," he replies; a smile on his face. "And Dinah will be happy when I tell her she was right," winking again at them. "But I have to say that you guys were an inspiration," laughing a little. "And I'm sure that Dinah would agree with me. After all, she did a lot of singing for me last night."

"Too much information Ollie," Lois covering her ears.

He laughs again; getting up from his chair. "I really should get going. Dinah is waiting for me back at my penthouse," walking over to the kitchen door and open it. "I would talk to Chloe as soon as possible."

"You're not the only one who feels that way," says Lois. "You just missed Clarks mother. She told us the same thing."

"Well what are you waiting for? Get a move on!" a slight smirk on his face as he leaves; closing the door behind him.

Lois turns to Clark. "What are the chances of Chloe showing up all of a sudden?"

"I think there's a very good chance of it," he replies.

"You do?" looking curiously at her. "Why?"

"Take a look out the window," pointing towards it. Lois looks up and sees Chloe's car pulling up into the driveway; followed by a van that says 'Gary's Catering.'

"Oh SH*T!" she exclaims; backing away from the window to stand behind Clark. They hear Chloe's footsteps as they climb the porch steps; stopping at the door. Then they hear the knock.

"At least she knocked?" Lois quips; staying where she is. "Get the door will you Clark?"

"Not on your life," he says. "You get it."

"Nope. I'm not moving from this spot."

"I'll get it," Chloe retorts; opening the door and holding it open as two guys start carrying in tray after tray of food.

"Where do you want this?" he asks Chloe.

"You can put it on the table over there Gary," indicating the kitchen table. "When you run out of room, the counter is over there," pointing to it.

Clark stands up; looking as confused as Lois as the trays are brought in. "What is all this?" he asks her.

"THIS is the leftover food from the party Clark," her eyes narrowing at him.

"Will that be all Mrs. Olsen?" Gary asks her.

"That's it Gary," she replies; giving him an extra tip. "And you can call me Chloe. Thank you."

"You're welcome," smiling at her as he and his assistant leave.

"There's eight trays here?" he says.

Lois peels off the foil of one of them. "That looks good."

"It was good when it was nice and hot _last night_," says Chloe; emphasizing 'last night.'

Clark and Lois look at each other for a moment, then Clark finally says, "About last night..."

She interrupts him. "I don't want to hear any excuses from you Clark. I have a pretty good idea of what the two of you were doing. In fact, it was Jimmy who figured it out. He actually said that there was a pretty good chance of you not showing up," glaring at them.

"We really are sorry," Lois replies.

"I bet you are," pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Clark.

"What is this?" reading the paper. He looks up at her in surprise. "This is a bill," he says.

"That's right Clark. I know I said I'd pay for it - but since you didn't bother to show up, I decided that you should have that pleasure," walking to the door.

"But Chloe..." Lois starting to go after her.

"Enjoy the food guys," walking through the door and slamming it behind her.

Clark and Lois stare at the food, then at each other. "I'm still hungry," picking up her fork and starting to eat from one of the trays. "Umm, this is good," chewing one of the meatballs. "Here," picking up another one and extending it towards Clark. "Have one," smiling at him.

He opens his mouth and she sticks it in. "Umm," he moans. "That is good," grabbing his fork...

**Three days later...**

Clark was in the kitchen opening the mail when he comes across something unusual. _What the...? _opening the envelope; sliding out the piece of paper out. His eyes widen in shock as he reads it. "LOIS!" he yells out. "COME HERE!" still staring at the paper in his hand.

She runs down the stairs. "What's wrong Clark?"

"Take a look at this," thrusting the paper towards her.

She takes it and begins to read; the blood draining from her face. "You've...you've..." she stammers.

"That's right Lois. I was just drafted into the Army."

_Coming up next: Private Kent? _


	10. Chapter 10: Private Kent?

**CHAPTER 10: PRIVATE KENT?**

"I don't believe it!" crumpling the paper and throwing it on the floor. "I just can't believe my father would do something so underhanded!"

Clark just stands there still in shock. Then he sits down and puts his head in his hands; muttering to himself while Lois is furiously pacing back and forth in front of him and swearing under her breath.

Then she stops what she's doing when she notices the expression on his face. She sits down beside him and puts her arm around his shoulder. "Clark?" a softness to her voice.

He finally looks up when he hears her voice. "Yes?"

"What are we going to do?" she asks him.

He shakes his head in response. "I have no idea. It's pretty obvious that your father is behind it," getting up from the couch and looking down at Lois.

"I'm going to call him and give him a piece of my mind," pulling out her cell phone and beginning to dial.

"Don't bother Lois," reaching down and taking it out of her hand. "He'll just hang up on you," flipping it closed and sitting back down next to her.

"Well we can't let him get away with this?" staring at him incredulously.

"I was just thinking about calling my mother. Maybe she could pull some strings or something."

"That's not such a bad idea," a smile finally forming on her face.

"I'll call her right now," Clark beginning to dial; waiting for her to pick up.

"Senator Kent's office. How may I help you?"

"This is her son Clark. It's important that I talk to her right away. Is she available?"

"Please hold on for one moment."

Clark waits for a few minutes, then Martha comes on the line. "Hello Clark. My assistant told me that it was important?"

"Yes Mom," he replies. "I have something important to tell you."

"Alright Clark. What is it?"

"Well," hesitating for a moment. "I've been drafted into the Army."

Clark hears nothing but silence on the other end. "Mom?" a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm still here Clark. Can you repeat that because I could swear you just told me you were drafted into the Army?"

"It's true Mom. I received a letter this afternoon informing me that I have to report to Fort Riley, Kansas for two weeks of basic training starting Monday. Then I'm scheduled to ship out to the Middle East."

"I don't believe it," her voice an octave higher than normal. "That doesn't make sense Clark. Why on earth would you be drafted?"

"Lois and I both think that her father had something to do with it. When we met him for dinner last week, it didn't go so well. Then the morning after the engagement party he caught Lois and I...well..."

"I don't need to hear all the intimate details Clark." Her voice pauses for a moment. "I'll see what I can do Clark. But he is a three-star general who has a lot of influence."

"I know," sighing into the phone. "But I have to get out of it somehow. I would have to get a physical, and they're going to want me to take a blood test. And there's no needle that will puncture my skin."

"What about the hair?" Lois mouths to him.

"What about the hair?" he mouths back.

"Clark? Are you still there?"

"Sorry Mom, but Lois just asked me a question about my hair."

"That's right," she replies. "You'll have to get a crew cut and we both know that's impossible because your hair can't be cut."

"I know," sighing again.

"Let me make a few calls and I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Alright Mom," he replies.

"We'll figure all this out somehow. Don't worry. Okay sweetie?"

"Alright Mom," he says. "Call me as soon as you find out something."

"I will. I love you Clark."

"I love you too Mom. Goodbye," hanging up and handing Lois back her phone. "There's really nothing we can do about this until she calls me back," leaning against the back of the couch. "So...what do you feel like doing right now?" he asks her.

"You really want to know?" raising her eyebrows at him.

He looks at her curiously. "I know that look."

"Well then, you know what I want to do," getting up from the couch and promptly sitting on his lap; straddling his thighs and beginning to kiss him on his neck.

"Umm," he sighs; closing his eyes. "I love it when you do that," his arms coming around her waist.

"How about when I do this?" her hand moving down to his crotch.

"Uh huh," moaning softly while her hand moves up and down. Then he moans louder when she unzips his pants and slips her hand inside.

"You are such a bad boy," she whispers in his ear as her fingers take hold.

"I'm not a bad boy," he whispers back.

"You're such a liar," her fingers squeezing him. "You know damn well how bad you really are. In fact I would say that Clark Kent has a kinky side."

"Uhh," he groans when she squeezes him harder. "You're a fine one to talk," he manages to gasp out.

"I freely admit that I'm a bad girl. Why can't you admit you're a bad boy?" stopping what she's doing to look at him.

"You really want me to admit it?" he says teasingly.

"No," she replies; a smirk on her face. "I want you to _show_ me how bad you really are."

"You do huh?" a sly smile on his face. "Okay. You asked for it." Within 2 seconds he has her completely naked. "How's that for a start?"

"That's not bad," she says. "But _you're_ not naked yet."

"That's where the bad part comes in," carrying her into the kitchen and laying her down on the table. "I'll be right back," super speeding upstairs, then returning a second later and stands in front of her.

She stares at the items in his hand. "You wouldn't dare," her eyes widening.

"Oh wouldn't I?" stretching her arms out and tying her wrists to the legs of the table using some long silk scarves that his mother had left. He steps back and chuckles to himself; watching Lois writhing on the table and trying to free herself. He crawls onto the table and kneels down between her opened legs. Then he leans over her and whispers in her ear; his hot breath tickling her neck. "I'm just getting warmed up," he replies with a smirk as his lips begin to move down her body...

**One hour later...**

"Are you going to untie me now?" looking up at him.

"Let me see," pretending to think about it. "Hum...I think not," getting off of her and slipping off the table.

"Where are you going?" watching as he walks into the kitchen.

"I'm getting us something to eat," winking at her as he opens the refrigerator door. "Now...what do we have here?" pulling out a covered container. "Yep, this'll do," smiling to himself as he closes the door. Then he opens one of the kitchen cabinets and pulls out an unopened bag along with an empty bowl; emptying the contents of the bag into the bowl. He comes back to the table and sets them on the table next to her.

"Is that..."

"Yep," opening one of the containers. "Guacamole and taco chips," setting it back on the table.

"Why guacamole?" she asks him.

"Because I like it. Plus avocados are good for pregnant women."

She looks up at him curiously. "And how do you know that?" she asks pointedly.

"I've been doing a little reading on pregnancy," he tells her. "Avocados have a high folic acid content, as well as vitamin B6 and potassium." Then he adds, "It's also an aphrodisiac. So we both win."

"What do you mean 'we both win'?"

"You get something good for you, and I get something good for me," winking at her again. He sits down on the table next to her; picking up a chip and dipping it into the guacamole. "Want some?" waving it in front of her.

She frowns for a moment. "Okay," she replies; opening her mouth. Just as he's about to stick it in her mouth, he drops it on her breast.

"Oops," shrugging his shoulders. "Look at the mess I just made," shaking his head. "I'll have to clean it up," he says with a smirk; removing the chip and beginning to lick it off her breast.

"You did that on purpose!" she exclaims.

"Prove it," winking at her. "That's the best guacamole I've ever had," he murmurs as his lips envelop her nipple.

"Umm," she moans; closing her eyes as he finishes licking it up. He looks down at her and sees her closed eyes. He takes some more guacamole and spreads it on her other one.

"I am just a slob today," licking her other breast. Unfortunately, he's unable to finish because that's when the phone rings. He stops what he's doing. "I'll get back to you in a minute," winking again at her as he answers the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Mom," he answers. "I'm going to put you on speaker so that Lois can hear you," pressing the button for the speaker.

"I made a few calls and have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Give me the bad news," he says.

"The bad news is that I wasn't able to get you completely out of it."

"Damn," he utters; sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs and looking over at Lois. "What's the good news?"

"Well, you still have to do the basic training, but after that you won't be shipped out. You will have to go one weekend a month for the next two years." When he doesn't respond, she says, "I'm sorry Clark, but that's the best I could do. General Lane is a real SOB as far as I'm concerned. I tried talking to him until I was blue in the face and he just wouldn't budge."

"But what about the physical and the hair problem?"

"I was able to arrange for Dr. Hamilton to give you the physical and to do the blood work. As for the hair problem...well...I hate to suggest this, but we might have to use kryptonite so your hair can be cut."

"Are you serious?" he says incredulously.

"I'm afraid so Clark. There's no other way around it."

"I see," rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well...thanks for trying Mom. I really appreciate it."

"You know I would do anything for you Clark."

"I know," a wistful look on his face.

"I'm afraid I'll have to hang up now. I have a meeting in about 10 minutes."

"Okay Mom."

"Before I hang up, can I talk to Lois?"

"She can't come to the phone because she's tied up at the moment," winking at Lois who sticks out her tongue at him.

"Well give her my love alright?"

"I will Mom. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Clark."

He hangs up the phone and looks over at Lois. "Looks like I'll gonna be Private Kent," a frown on his face. "How does that sound?" sitting back down.

"Actually, I think it sounds sexy," smiling at him. "I can't wait to see you in uniform. Just the thought of it is giving me a tingle in a certain part of my body."

The frown on his face is replaced by a big smile. "Well let's see what I can do about giving you that feeling ALL over your body," climbing back onto the table...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: Leaving for Basic Training _

**FYI:** Avocados are voluptuous and feminine shape, but they have also been associated with male sexuality. The Aztecs called the avocado tree "Ahuacuatl," or "testicle tree." The ancients thought the fruit hanging in pairs on the tree resembled the male's testicles. The Spanish, in fact, found avocados so obscenely sexy, that Catholic priests forbade them to their parishioners. The creamy fruit is especially good for pregnant women due to its high content of folic acid, as well as vitamin B6 and potassium. They are also said to boost immune function.


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving for basic training

**CHAPTER 11: LEAVING FOR BASIC TRAINING**

**Sunday morning**

"Breakfast is ready," he calls out to Lois.

"I'll be right down," she calls back.

Clark is pouring some milk into a couple glasses when she finally comes downstairs. "No coffee?" she asks as she sits down.

"Sorry," shrugging his shoulders; then handing her one of the glasses.

She frowns for a moment; taking the glass from him and setting it down on the table. "I'm not really thirsty," she remarks; picking up her fork and pushing the food around the plate.

He sits down and begins to eat, but puts his fork down when he notices her not eating. "Are you feeling okay?" he asks her; a touch of concern in his voice.

"I'm not really hungry," she replies.

"You really should eat something Lois. After all you are..."

"Eating for two," finishing his thought. "I know that Clark," a touch of annoyance in her voice. She gets up from the chair. "Maybe I'll have something later," walking towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" he asks her; also getting up from his chair and walking over to her.

"I'm a little tired so I'm gonna take a nap," giving him a peck on the cheek, then climbing the stairs.

"Oh Lois," he calls out.

She stops mid-way; turning around to look down at him. "Yes Clark?"

"Since you're going to bed, I'll just go into town and run a few errands - okay?"

"Sure," she says. "Don't forget about that catering bill. I haven't gotten around to paying it yet."

"Alright," he replies. "Where is it?"

"It's on the desk next to the phone."

"Okay," walking over to it and picking it up. Then he grabs his jacket and super speeds out of there.

_He forgot to clean up the kitchen. _She starts to go back down the stairs when there's a sudden breeze on her face, then it disappears as fast as it appeared. She looks around the kitchen and sees it's already been cleaned. _Can he read my mind or what? _shaking her head in amusement as she climbs the rest of the stairs...

**Downtown Smallville **

Clark opens the door; the bell ringing as he enters the shop. "Hello?" he calls out. "Is anyone here?"

"I'll be right out," a voice calling out.

Clark walks around the shop; looking at the various items on display. Then a couple minutes later, a man comes out from the back room and walks up to the counter. "I'm Gary. Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," Clark replies; walking up to the counter. "I'm here to pay this bill?" handing him the piece of paper.

He looks it over carefully. "This is for a party I catered about a week ago," looking up at Clark.

"That's right," Clark says.

Gary stares at Clark for a moment. "Oh now I remember you," it finally coming to him. "You were the couple who didn't show up for their own engagement party - aren't you?" looking again at Clark.

"Something came up at the last minute and we couldn't make it," Clark tells him; not wanting to tell him the truth.

"Uh huh," Gary replies. He walks over to the computer and keys in some information. "And how will you be paying for this?" waving the bill at Clark.

"With this," handing over a credit card. He takes it from Clark and runs it through; waiting for the approval code to come through before handing Clark back his card. Then he marks the invoice 'paid' and hands it back to Clark.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asks Clark.

"Actually," Clark begins to say, "My fiancée and I talked it over - and we've decided that since we loved the food, we would love it if you would cater our wedding."

"Really?" looking curiously at Clark. "Well...before I can say yes, I need to know the exact date - just to make sure I don't have anything scheduled on the same day."

"We're getting married in two months - January 10th to be exact."

"Let me check my calendar," pulling out one of the drawers behind the counter and taking out a calendar. He looks up the month of January. "I don't have anything scheduled for that week so there shouldn't be any problem," smiling at Clark.

"Great," Clark replies. "My fiancée will be very happy," smiling back at him.

Gary is about to say something when the phone rings. "Could you give me a minute?" picking up the phone. "Gary's Catering. How may I help you?" he answers. "Hi," he replies. "Yes, I'll see you tonight. I love you too. Bye," hanging up. "Sorry about that," he says. "That was my Aunt Louise. Once a week she insists on having me over for dinner because she feels that since I cook for a living, that someone should cook for me for a change," shrugging his shoulders.

"I think that's sweet," Clark says. "I wish I had an aunt who would do that for me," he says a little wistful. "You're really lucky to have someone like that in your life."

"I am," he says. "She's like a second mother to me," smiling again. After a moment, he says, "So when do you want to discuss the menu for the wedding?" he asks Clark.

"Well I have to go out of town for two weeks - so it'll have to be after that. But in the meantime, could you give me a couple menus or something?"

"Sure. No problem. "Let me get a few of them for you," pulling out another drawer and taking out some menus; handing them to Clark as well as a business card.

"Thank you," taking them from him. "We'll call you in a couple weeks when I get back and we could meet then."

"That's fine," Gary replies; watching as Clark walks out the door. _I don't buy that 'something came up at the last minute' excuse; _he thinks to himself as he returns to the back room...

**Sunday evening**

"I still can't believe you have to leave tomorrow morning," Lois remarks; curled up on the couch next to Clark with her head on his shoulders.

"I know," his arm around her. "It's only for two weeks. It's not as if I were going overseas," kissing her on the top of the head.

"I could just kill him!" she says through clenched teeth. "He knows I'm pregnant with his grandchild and yet he does something like this. I would love to give him a piece of my mind."

"I know, but antagonizing your father is not the best course of action right now. We'll just have to ride out the storm," sighing a little.

"Yeah," sighing herself.

They sit there in silence for a while. "So did you talk to the Chief about the situation?" she asks him.

"I did," he says. "Mr. White was pretty understanding about the whole thing - that is, after he stopped fuming about losing one of his star reporters for two weeks."

She lifts her head up and looks over at him. "What about your alter ego?"

He looks at her curiously. "What about him?"

"How are you going to continue as 'Superman' while you're going through basic training?" she asks him.

"I won't be able to," he replies. "I talked to Oliver and he said he would contact the rest of the league about taking over for me while I'm gone."

"Well that's good," laying her head back down on his shoulder; closing her eyes.

"Umm," pulling her closer to him. "I'm gonna miss this," he murmurs.

"Me too," her hand resting on his chest. "I've gotten so used to having you lying next to me at night that it's going to be weird not having you there."

"You know what I'm gonna miss the most?" he whispers.

"What?" she whispers back.

"The sound of your heart beating next to mine. It helps me to sleep."

"Really?" turning her head to look up at him. "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard," raising her lips up to his.

"I'm gonna miss that too," he quips; kissing her again.

Her hands come around his neck as his hands find their way under her shirt; his fingers gliding over her now slightly rounded stomach.

"Umm," she sighs as his fingers caress her bare skin; beginning to feel that all too familiar tingle in her belly.

In response, her hands move from his neck and glides down his back; pulling his shirt out. He sighs as her fingers find their way to his back; lightly skimming across his bare skin.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" he whispers in her ear.

"Very much," she replies as he lifts her into his arms; standing up and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom...

**A couple hours later...**

"So are you gonna miss me?" Clark asks her as they lay in bed after having made love.

"Very much," slipping out from beneath him and crawling on top of him.

He looks up at her with a smile; his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. "So how much will you miss me?" he asks; his eyebrows raised.

"This much," her hand reaching down to stroke 'Clark Jr.' up and down.

"Umm," he sighs. "That much huh?" he says teasingly.

She smiles down at him. "That's only the tip of the iceberg there Smallville," lowering her mouth...

**Monday morning**

"Come on Smallville, chop chop," she calls out to him. "You don't want to miss the bus."

"I'll be right down," he calls out. A moment later, he half-runs down the stairs; carrying a duffel bag.

"So do you have everything?" she asks him as they leave the house and walk over to the truck.

"Yep," he replies; opening the passenger side door and climbing in. She gets behind the steering wheel and starts the engine; pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

"I don't understand why you can't just super speed to Fort Riley instead of taking the bus," she remarks as they continue down the road.

"Because this bus is just for those who are going to basic training. If I don't take it, they'll get suspicious."

"I guess that makes sense," frowning a little as she puts on some speed.

They sit there in silence for a little while. Then she says, "Have you thought about what we talked about the other day?" she asks him.

"You mean about whether or not to tell your father my secret?"

"Yeh," she remarks; glancing over at him while still keeping her eye on the road.

"I have been thinking about it. And I don't think it's a good idea. At least not right now. I'm not going to tell him my secret just to get him to like me. Besides, it could make things worse. He could think I'm dangerous or something."

"You're right. So we won't tell him for the time being," still concentrating on the road. "So what about the physical and the haircut?"

"When I get there, Dr. Hamilton will be waiting for me," he replies; leaning back in his seat. "I wish there were another way to do this without kryptonite, but there really is no other choice. Believe it or not, I actually considered talking to Jor-El about taking away my powers temporarily."

Lois looks over at him with an surprised expression on her face. "So why didn't you?"

"Because I was afraid that if he took them away, that he might not give them back. He's done it before," he replies; a small frown on his face.

Lois nods in agreement as they enter downtown Smallville. As she's looking for a parking space, she notices the bus parked at the bus depot. "That must be it," finally pulling into a space and shutting off the engine.

They both get out of the truck; Clark carrying his duffel bag. They're walking over to the bus when the door opens. A man dressed in an Army uniform steps out; holding a clipboard in his hand. "Are you Clark Kent?" he asks him.

"That's me," he replies. Then he turns to Lois; taking her hands in his and lightly kissing her fingers. "Well...this is it," he says.

"Yeah," she says; a sad expression on her face.

He pulls her into his arms and holds her for a moment; briefly nuzzling her neck. Then he lowers his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "Umm," he sighs; then finally pulling away to look deep into her eyes. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay," a small smile on her face. He starts to climb into the bus when she calls out after him. "Clark?"

He turns around to look at her. "Yes Lois?"

She climbs up to meet him and whispers in his ear, " I left something for you in your bag," lightly kissing him on the neck before stepping back out of the bus. She winks at him, then turns around and walks away. As she climbs back into the truck, she says "I love you Clark."

"I love you too Lois," watching her from the bus as it pulls away...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: First day of Basic Training_


	12. Chapter 12:  First day of basic training

**CHAPTER 12: FIRST DAY OF BASIC TRAINING**

Clark continues to watch Lois out the window until she's out of his sight, then he turns his head away from the window and rests it against the headrest. _I miss her already. And it's only been a few minutes. How on earth am I going to make it through the next two weeks? _closing his eyes...

_**Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby, If you need me, call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far...  
**_

His eyes pop open. _Where is that music coming from?_

At the same time, Lois is on her way back to the farm. _I can't believe how much I miss him already. And he's only been gone a few minutes. _She sighs; putting on some music and hoping it'll make her feel better...

_**Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby, If you need me, call me, No matter where you are, no matter how far...**_

Clark focus his hearing on the music; realizing at last where it's coming from. He closes his eyes again; singing softly to himself…

_**Don't worry baby, just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry, cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, To keep me from getting to you, babe…**_

Lois pulls over to the side of the road and shuts off the engine; leaning her head back against the headrest. She closes her eyes; singing softly to herself…

_**Remember the day I set you free, I told you you could always count on me darling, from that day on, I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me, someway, somehow…  
**_

Clark smiles when he hears her singing along with the song and decides to sing along with her…

_**Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe…**_

Lois smiles to herself as the song continues to play…

_**Oh no darling, no wind, no rain, nor winter storm, can't stop me baby, no no baby, cause you are my goal, if your ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double, just send for me, oh baby…  
**_

Clark starts singing a little louder; opening his eyes and punching the air with his fist as the song reaches a crescendo…

_**My love is alive, way down in my heart, although we are miles apart, if you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double, just as fast as I can…**_

Lois opens her eyes and turns the engine back on; pulling onto the road again and turning the volume up higher…

_**Don't you know that there, ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you babe…**_

The song comes to an end so Clark closes his eyes again. He manages to fall asleep to the sound of Lois' heartbeat; a smile on his face.

Lois smiles again to herself as the song ends; taking off down the road towards home…

**Ten minutes later…**

Lois pulls into the driveway and parks the truck; hopping out of it and walking over to the porch steps. She climbs the steps and inserts her key into the lock; opening the door. She stops in her tracks when she sees somebody in the kitchen pouring a glass of milk. "I don't believe it!" Lois exclaims; dropping her purse.

The person turns around suddenly when they hear Lois' voice. "Lois?" putting down the glass.

"Kara?" she replies; walking towards her.

"I'm so happy to see you," Kara exclaims; walking up to Lois. They both give each other a big hug.

"So where have you been anyway?" Lois asks her; picking up her purse and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I was…" hesitating a moment; thinking that Lois doesn't know she flew away looking for survivors of Kandor, "…looking for some friends," she finally says.

"It's okay Kara," Lois says. "I know about Kandor and Clark's secret."

Kara stares at her wide-eyed. "He finally told you?"

Lois nods yes. "He told me his secret just before he said he loved me," a smile on her face.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaims. "I am so happy for you too," coming over to Lois and giving her another hug.

"That's not all of it," Lois says.

"Really?" Kara asks; sitting down next to her.

"Clark and I are engaged to be married," showing Kara the ring on her left hand.

"Oh wow!" picking up Lois' hand. "It's beautiful. Definitely 1.5 carats," examining the ring.

"I'm also pregnant," Lois adds.

Kara drops Lois' hand. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm pregnant. One month to be exact," she says.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" the smile on her face becoming even bigger.

"That's right," smiling back at her.

"So I came back just in time," still smiling at Lois. "So where is my cousin anyway?"

Lois is about to respond when there's a knocking at the door. "I'll tell you later," getting up from her chair and walking over to the door; opening it. "May I help you?"

"I don't know if you remember me, but I was the one who catered your engagement party?"

"Oh right – Gary from _Gary's Catering_." She holds the door open for him. "Come on in."

"Thank you," walking through the doorway. He's about to turn around to talk to Lois when he gets a look at Kara and does a double take. _Wow! She's beautiful._

Kara stares back at him. _Wow!_ _He's really cute. _

Lois looks curiously at the way the two of them are staring at each other.

"I'm Gary. Gary White," he says; holding his hand out to Kara and smiling at her.

Lois looks curiously at him. "Did you just say 'White'?

He turns to look at her. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You aren't by any chance related to Perry White – are you?"

"That's my Uncle," he replies.

"I thought you looked familiar. You've catered some of the parties at the _Daily Planet_ haven't you?"

"Yes," he says. Then he turns again to Kara. "What did you say your name was?"

"I hadn't told you yet," smiling back at him. "Kara. Kara Kent," taking his hand.

"She's my fiancés cousin," Lois interjects. "So…" continuing to talk. "Didn't he pay the bill?" she asks him.

He lets go of Kara's hand; reluctantly turning his gaze away and looking at Lois. "He did. But that's not why I'm here," taking out some menus out of his jacket pocket. "I had given your fiancé some menus and forgot to give him these," handing them to her.

"Thank you," taking them from him. "We'll be sure to look them over when he gets back in two weeks," folding them and putting them into her pocket.

He glances at his watch. "Looks like I have to go. I have a catering job to get to," looking over at Kara.

"Could you use some help?" Kara asks him; walking up to him with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely," he replies. "One of my workers called in sick so…" his voice trailing off a moment. "Do you have any waitressing experience?" he asks her.

"I used to work as one at the Talon," she replies.

"That's more than good enough for me," smiling again at her. Then he opens the door; holding it open for her.

Kara turns to look at Lois. "Would you mind…?"

Lois smiles back at her. "I don't mind at all. We can talk later."

"Great," walking through the doorway.

"See you Miss Lane," smiling back at Lois, then walking out himself.

_Yep. They're definitely smitten; _Lois thinks to herself; watching as they walk over to the van that says _Gary's Catering_ on the side. She smiles when she sees him walk around to the passenger side to open the door for her. _That's sweet. That's something Clark would do. _A cloud comes across her face suddenly; thinking about Clark. _I hope that he's okay; _thinking to herself as she closes the door.

**Fort Reily, KS – a few hours later… **

Clark gets off the bus and looks around. Then he sees Dr. Hamilton walking towards him. _At least I know somebody here. _He walks over to him. "Hi Dr. Hamilton," he says; extending his hand.

"It's Captain Hamilton - _Private_ Kent," he says rather gruffly; not taking it. "Do I make myself clear?"

Clark puts down his hand; staring at him in surprise. _Why on earth is he talking like that? He must have a reason. _Out loud he says, "Yes Sir Captain Hamilton."

"You forgot something Private Kent."

_Huh? What did I forget? _Then he realizes what it was. "Yes Sir Captain Hamilton," saluting him.

"That's more like it," he replies. "Now follow me," abruptly turning around and walking towards the medical building. Clark follows him; closing the door behind him. They walk in silence until he enters one of the offices; Clark close behind him. Once they're in the private office, Dr. Hamilton locks the door and turns to Clark. "Sorry for being so abrupt Clark," grabbing his hand and shaking it. "I don't want anybody to suspect anything," smiling at him. "Why don't you have a seat?" indicating the chair in front of the desk.

"Thanks Emil," sitting down and setting his bag on the floor next to it.

"So tell me Clark," sitting down in his chair and leaning back against it, "How on earth did you get yourself drafted anyway?" raising an eyebrow.

Clark leans back against his own chair. "I managed to piss off Lois' father - that's how," he replies.

Emil stifles a chuckle. "And how did you manage that Clark?" he asks him.

"Well..." hesitating for a moment, then telling him the whole story. "THAT'S how I did it," he says.

Emil shakes his head with amusement. "You know - when your mother called me and told me you were drafted - I couldn't believe it. I thought at first that it was April Fool's Day," a smile on his face. "But she was so serious on the phone so..." his voice trailing off.

"Yeah," Clark says with a sigh. "She did what she could, but couldn't get me completely out of it."

"Well your mother is still working on it."

Clark looks at him curiously. "She is? I had no idea."

"You didn't hear it from me," Emil replies.

"I understand," nodding his head. They sit there in silence for a moment - then Clark says, "This is going to sound crazy, but I think this experience might be good for me."

Emil stares at him; a surprised look on his face. "You're right," he finally says. "That does sound crazy."

"I know. But I was thinking about it on the bus and I thought that if it gave me even a little insight as to what someone in the military goes through, then it would be worth it. Who knows? The experience might even help me when I'm in my Superman persona," he says. "Does that make sense?" he asks him.

Emil smiles back at him; giving him an admiring look. "The way you say it Clark? It makes perfect sense."

"Just don't tell Lois okay? She's already ticked off at her father. She wanted to tell him off but I told her that we couldn't antagonize him right now."

"I agree with that assessment," he replies. Then he says, "By the way, I resolved the blood work issue. I managed to get a clean sample of blood to pass off as yours."

Clark stares back at him. "You did? That's great. But that still doesn't solve the haircut issue."

"I have a solution for that problem," taking out a box from his desk; opening it and showing Clark what's inside.

"Blue kryptonite?" Clark's eyes widening with surprise.

"That's right," Emil replies. "It may take away your powers, but it doesn't weaken you. I thought it would be worth a shot. But of course it's your decision."

"Hum..." thinking about it. "How long would I be without my powers?"

"Not long," he replies. "If I cut your hair quickly, then we wouldn't have to use it too long and your powers should return pretty quickly."

"I guess I really don't have any choice," Clark replies; a frown on his face. "I just wish I didn't have to get a haircut in the first place."

"I know Clark. But it's an requirement. And normally it would be a few days before you even get your haircut, uniform, shots, etc. But since you're only here for two weeks and not the regular twelve, your mother and I managed to work it all out."

Clark nods his head. "I really do appreciate what you and my Mom have already done for me." He signs for a moment. "Alright. Let's do it then. Let's just get it over with."

"Very well," taking an electric razor out of his desk...

**Ten minutes later...**

"Alright," taking the sheet off Clark and handing him a hand-held mirror. "What do you think?" taking the Blue kryptonite from Clark and returning it to the box; putting the box inside one of the drawers and locking it.

Clark stares at himself; his eyes widening. "I can't believe that's me," continuing to stare. "I wonder what Lois will think when she sees me in two weeks," shaking his head and putting down the mirror.

"So how do you feel?" Emil asks him as he's putting the razor away.

"Let me see," super speeding away and returning with two cups of coffee; handing one cup to Emil. "Sorry for the delay. There was a line at Starbucks," winking at him as he begins to sip his coffee.

He smiles at Clark as they sip their coffee. Then he puts his cup down. "Clark?"

He looks up. "Yes?"

"Did you do what I suggested when we talked on the phone the other day?"

"I did," he replies; putting down his cup. "I studied the Army handbook and have already learned how to drill."

"What about the Seven Army Core Values?" he asks next. "Because around Army boot camps, the biggest 'buz-words' in the last two years has been 'Core Values'."

Clark stands up. "Loyalty. Duty. Respect. Selfless Service. Honor. Integrity. Personal Courage," he finishes reciting, then sitting back down.

Emil nods his head up and down. "Excellent," smiling back at Clark. "You came prepared."

"My friends and family don't call me 'Boy Scout' for nothing," he quips. "I even learned the Army General Orders and all the ranks," he adds.

"What about what I told you about what you should and shouldn't bring?"

"Got it all covered," Clark replies; picking up the duffel bag and placing it on his lap and opening it. "Plenty of black socks, black shower shoes, shoe polish, q-tips, and a few other things," closing the bag up.

"Very good," Emil says. "Now it's time to get your uniform and settle into the barracks. So let's go," getting up from his chair.

Clark gets up from his chair and follows him out of the building and towards the Reception Battalion building...

**That evening...**

Clark sits down on his bunk and is about to close up his duffel bag when he notices an envelope tucked inside. He picks it up; closing the duffel bag and placing it under his bunk. He looks curiously at the envelope, then smiles when he sees the handwriting on the envelope. He carefully opens the envelope and slides out a picture and a note. He gazes lovingly at the picture of Lois, then he begins to read the note...

_**The story of my life is very plain to read  
It starts the day you came  
And ends the day you leave  
The story of my life begins and ends with you  
The names are still the same  
And the story's still the truth.  
**_

Then he reads the last three lines; his eyes watering a little...

_**The two of us love you very much and can't wait for the day when you return to us.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lois and child**_

He softly kisses the picture, then slips it and the note back into the envelope. He lies his head down on the pillow and falls asleep with the envelope in his hands; a smile on his face...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: A few days later..._


	13. Chapter 13: A few days later

**CHAPTER 13: A FEW DAYS LATER...**

**Washington, D.C.**

Martha looks up from the paper in her hand when she hears her office door open. "I know you said you didn't want to be interrupted, but there's an important call for you on line one."

Martha puts down the paper. "Who is it Darlene?" she asks her.

"He wouldn't say," she replies. "But I felt that what he did say was important enough to tell you right away."

Martha looks at her puzzled. "What did he say?" taking off her glasses and laying them down on the desk.

"He said it had to do with your son," she says.

"My son?" the puzzled look still on her face.

"That's right," Darlene replies.

"Alright. Thank you Darlene," she replies. As soon as Darlene leaves, Martha picks up the phone. "Hello?" she answers. "So why do you want to talk about my son?" She listens for a minute; a frown appearing on her face. "WHAT?" she exclaims; jumping to her feet. "We had an agreement. You can't just back down on it now?" her face beginning to get flushed with anger. "You haven't heard the last of this!" slamming the phone down.

Darlene rushes back into the office when she hears the phone slam. "Are you okay Senator?" noting how flushed Martha looks.

"I want you to find out exactly where General Samuel Lane is right now. I need to have a face to face conversation with him right away."

"Well I can tell you right now that he's on his way to Fort Riley, KS."

Martha looks at her in surprise. "Exactly how do you know that?" she asks her.

"When the man on the phone mentioned your son, I had a bad feeling so..." her voice trailing off.

"So you knew what he had to tell me?" Martha's voice raising a little.

"No Senator," walking up to her. "It was just a feeling. Nothing more. I've never kept anything from you and I never will," trying to reassure her.

Martha sits back on her chair. "I know Darlene. I didn't mean to..."

"I know," interrupting her. "I would be upset too," she says. "Why don't I get you a nice cup of tea? Maybe it'll relax you."

"That sounds nice, but I need to get the next flight out to Kansas right away," she replies; closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

"I'll take care of that for you right away," Darlene replies; walking away from Martha and closing the door behind her as she exits the office.

Martha gets up from her chair and walks over to the window. She stares out at the rain that's beginning to fall. _How am I going to tell him? _sighing to herself.

**Fort Riley, KS**

Clark is in the middle of drilling when Dr. Hamilton comes over to him. "I need to speak with you Private Kent," he tells him.

"Yes Sir Major Hamilton," raising his hand to his forehead in a salute. He follows him back to his office.

"Sit down Private," he says in a commanding tone. Clark does what he says; watching as he closes the door and locks it. "I apologize for pulling you away Clark, but I have some news to give you and didn't want to do it in front of the squad."

"I appreciate that," he replies. "What kind of news?" he asks him.

"I just found out that General Lane is on his way here to inspect the troops and I wanted to give you a heads up," he says.

Clarks eyes widen with disbelief. "You're kidding - right?"

"I'm afraid not," a small frown on his face. "And that's not the only thing."

"I don't like the sound of that," beginning to get worried.

"Your mother is on her way here as well," he tells Clark.

"My mother?" raising his eyebrows. "Why on earth would she be on her way here? Did you actually talk to her?" he asks him.

"I talked to her briefly, but she didn't tell me exactly why she was coming Clark."

"This is not good," Clark remarks; shaking his head and rubbing his temple. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Me too Clark," Emil says to him. "Me too," repeating himself.

**Daily Planet**

Lois was typing furiously on her keyboard when her phone rings. "_Daily Planet_. Lois Lane speaking. How may I help you?"

"It's me, Lois," Clark replies; sitting down on his bunk.

"Hey you," she says with a smile. "I miss you," she tells him; resting back against her chair.

"I miss you too, Lois," laying down with his head on the pillow. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you since I arrived here, but they keep us really busy here."

"Believe me I understand Clark. You do remember you're talking to an Army brat don't you?" she quips.

"I remember," closing his eyes.

"So how's it going?" she asks him; crossing her legs.

"I love it when you cross your legs and your skirt slides up just a little."

_How did he know I crossed my legs? _"How did you know I did that?" an astonished look on her face.

"Because I know you so well," a smile on his face.

"I guess you do," she replies; a thoughtful look on her face. "You've really gotten good at the flirting there, Smallville," she says teasingly.

"It's not that hard when it involves a certain beautiful and fiery brunette with hazel eyes," he says softly.

"You sure do know how to make a girl tingle don't you?" crossing her legs again.

"Am I making you tingle right now?" teasing her.

"You always make me tingle," she says.

"That was a very good answer, Ms. Lane," he replies in the husky voice that always gets to her. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Very much," she replies promptly. "So..." she begins, "What would you do to me now if you were here?"

"Well..." pretending to think about it. "I would get up from my chair and walk over to stand behind you..."

"And?" she asks; closing her eyes.

"Then I would rest my hands on your shoulders and whisper in your ear..."

"What would you whisper?" her eyes still closed.

"I would whisper that I needed something from the supply room and would you mind helping me with it." Then he adds, "So what would you say to that?"

She smiles at the thought. "I would say that it was a good thing you asked me for help. Then I would get up from my chair and follow you over there." She stops talking for a moment. "Now what would you do?" she asks.

"I would close the door behind us and make sure it's locked. Wouldn't want any interruptions," he says coyly. "You know, why don't you go over there right now?"

Her eyes pop open. "Really? Why do you want me to do that?"

"You'll find out in a minute," he replies. "Call me right back on my cell," promptly hanging up.

She stares at the phone for a moment, then reaches into her drawer and pulls out her cell phone. _What is he up to? _She wonders as she walks over to the supply room; closing the door behind her. She dials his number and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he answers. "Who is this?"

"You know darn well who this is," she retorts.

"I know," chuckling a little. "Don't you know teasing when you hear it?"

"Ha ha, Smallville," she says with a hint of annoyance. "Alright. I'm here. Now tell me why I'm here."

"Patience Ms. Lane," he says teasingly. "Now I want you to sit down on the desk."

"You WANT me? You're telling ME what to do?" raising her eyebrows.

"That's right," he replies; sitting up.

_What IS he up to? _she wonders again. She walks over to the desk and sits down on it. "Okay. I'm sitting down on the desk. "Now what?"

"What do you think I would be doing to you right now?" he asks her.

"I think you would be standing in front of me with your hands on my waist. Then..."

"Would I be kissing you on your neck?"

"Uh huh," closing her eyes again.

"Then what?"

"Then you would slip your fingers under my blouse and caress my skin," she says softly.

"What would I do next?" he asks her.

"You would unbutton my blouse and slip it off my shoulders and..."

"And?"

"And..." her fingers absently unbuttoning her blouse, "Your fingers would unhook the front clasp of my bra..."

"I do love it when you wear bras with a front clasp," still speaking to her in the husky voice. "Then what?"

She's about to answer when she hears him swear under his breath. "What's wrong?" she asks him.

"I have to go," he replies; disappointment in his voice. "I'll try to call you later and we can pick up where we left off - okay?"

"You better," she tells him firmly. "It was just getting good."

"I'm happy to hear that," he says. "I love you," hanging up.

She stares at the phone. _I love you too Smallville; _putting the phone in her pocket and buttoning up her blouse. _I guess I better get back to work; _a sigh escaping her lips.

**Back at Fort Riley... **

Clark is waiting in Dr. Hamilton's office. _I wonder why Mom is coming here. I hope it's to tell me that I can leave. But if that were the case, wouldn't it be easier for her to tell me on the phone? _

"Clark?"

He looks up to see Martha. "Mom!" jumping up from his chair and rushing over to her; throwing his arms around her. "I've missed you," he tells her; kissing her on the cheek.

"I've missed you too Clark," kissing him back.

He pulls away and looks down at her. "So what was so important that you had to come out here?" he asks her; leading her over to the couch.

"It has to do with you being here Clark," she replies; sitting down next to him.

"What is it?" he asks her; beginning to get worried.

"Well..." hesitating for a moment.

"Mom?" staring at her. "What is it?" he says again.

"You're going to be in the Army for more than two weeks Clark," she finally says.

"I knew that," he replies. "Basic training for two weeks, then one weekend a month for two years - right?"

He continues to stare at her when she doesn't answer. "Right?" becoming even more worried.

"Wrong," she says. "You're going to be in basic training for an additional ten weeks. Then you'll be transferred to..."

"Transferred to where?" his voice rising an octave.

"I don't know how to put this," she says.

"WHERE?" standing up and looking down at her. "Where am I going?"

She stands up and takes his hands in hers.

"You're going to the Middle East."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_Coming up next: Telling a General off _


	14. Chapter 14: Telling a General off

**CHAPTER 14: TELLING A GENERAL OFF**

"You are kidding aren't you?" staring at his mother in shock.

"I wish I were sweetie," still holding his hands.

He pulls his hands away and abruptly gets up. "I don't believe this!" staring down at her for a moment, then walking over to the window; his hands on his hips. He turns back around. "What the heck is his problem anyway?"

She gets up and walks over to him. "I wish I knew," shrugging her shoulders. "Apparently you're not the only soldier he's done this to."

He stares at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that Mom? What exactly have you heard anyway?"

"There are other soldiers who are only supposed to spend a week-end a month as well and he changed their orders too."

"I don't understand. Why would he do that?" he asks her.

"I don't have an answer to that," sighing a little.

He sighs himself. "You know Mom," he begins to say. "I talked to Oliver just this morning and he told me that I shouldn't have been drafted the way I was. It's supposed to be voluntary. That's a violation of my constitutional rights, according to his lawyer."

"I know that," she says. "Oliver called me right after he talked to you. His lawyer is working on it right now. That's the other reason why I came to talk to you in person. Hopefully he'll be able to work something out."

"I hope so," a frown on his face. "I can't go to the Middle East Mom. Lois is pregnant, I have my duties as Superman, I have a farm to run, and not to mention my job at the _Daily Planet._ I can't possibly go."

"I know that too Clark," a frown on her face too.

"Somebody has GOT to talk to him," a determined look on his face.

Martha stares at him. "No Clark."

"No Clark...What?" staring back at her.

"I know what you're thinking - and it's not a good idea for you to confront him right now."

"It's about time that somebody confront him!" he exclaims. "I didn't confront him when this whole thing started and look what happened?" raising his voice a little. "I don't have anything to lose at this point," abruptly walking out the door; slamming it behind him.

_This is not good; _she thinks to herself.

**Daily Planet**

Lois was finishing up her article when her phone rings. "Lois Lane - _Daily Planet," _she answers. "Hi Mrs. K...I mean...Mom," smiling to herself. "He did WHAT?" jumping to her feet; the blood draining from her face. "The Middle East? Is he out of his freaking mind?" her voice raised an octave. "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear like that. But this is unbelievable." She listens for a moment. "Clark went to confront him?" slumping back in her chair; her hand on her forehead. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know. If you hear anything, PLEASE let me know? Alright. Bye," hanging up the phone. _This is not good_

Her phone rings again. "Lois Lane - _Daily Planet_. Oh hi," she answers. "How have you been? We haven't talked lately." She listens for a moment. "That's great. I'm happy for you," listening again. "Clark? Well..." hesitating for a moment. "You won't believe me if I told you," the frown returning. "You really want to hear it? Okay I'll tell you..." beginning to tell the story.

**Fort Riley - Four hours later...**

General Lane is having a cup of coffee in his office when someone suddenly barges in; slamming the door behind them. He spills his coffee all over the front of his uniform. "What the hell?" he bellows; abruptly standing up. He looks up but is shocked to see who's standing there. "I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? You are kidding right? You really have lost it haven't you?" glaring at him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," grabbing a paper towel out of his drawer and beginning to wipe up the coffee spill.

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about. You're sending Clark to the Middle East? How could you do something like that to him? He doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

He stares back in shock. "How did you find out..."

"I have my ways," snapping back at him. "Let me put this to you in words you can understand. If you don't get Clark out of this, I promise you that not only will you not be invited to the wedding - but you will NEVER ever see your grandchild, or grandchildren for as long as you live."

"You can't be serious?" he says; taking a few steps forward.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life. You think about it. If Clark is not home in three days, then everything I just said will go immediately into effect. And that's a promise I'll be more than willing to keep!" turning around and abruptly leaving the office.

He sits back down at his desk; still in shock. After a few minutes, he picks up the phone and dials a number. "Hello, this is Sam. We need to talk."

**Three days later...**

"How are you holding up Lois?" Kara asks her; sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I don't know how to answer that question, Kara," shaking her head sadly.

Kara puts her arm around her. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better," she tells her.

Lois turns to look at her. "Just being here for me is all I need," smiling at her. Their conversation is interrupted when they hear knocking at the door. They both look up to see who it is. "It's your boyfriend," Lois quips.

Kara can't help but blush at her comment. "He's not my boyfriend...yet," she says coyly.

"Gary and Kara sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g," she sings teasingly.

"Stop that," swatting Lois on the shoulder; getting up and walking over to the door. "Hi," opening the door to let him in.

"Hi," he replies back; a smile on his face. "And hi to you too, Ms. Lane," acknowledging Lois.

"You can call me Lois," getting up from the couch and walking over to them; a smile on her face.

"So are you ready to go?" he asks Kara.

"Absolutely," she replies. "Let me just get my jacket," walking over to the coat rack and putting it on.

"Have a good time," Lois calls out to them as they leave the house; closing the door behind them.

_I think I'll go upstairs and lie down for awhile; _climbing the staircase. She's only half-way up the stairs when she hears the kitchen door open again. "Did you forget something, Kara?" turning around. Her eyes widen when she sees who it is. She rushes down the stairs and throws her arms around him.

"I've missed you too, sweetie," Clark whispers in her ear; holding her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here. I thought you were still in Fort Riley," looking up at him. "Are you here on furlough?" she asks him.

He shakes his head at her. "Nope," he replies. "I'm back for good," a big smile on his face.

"YOU ARE?" staring up at him incredulously. "How did that happen?"

He removes his arms and takes her hand; leading her over to the couch and sitting down. "Come on Lois," he says. "You know how it happened."

She looks at him curiously. "I don't, Clark. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you went to confront your father a few days ago," he replies. "You told him that if I wasn't home in three days, that he wasn't invited to the wedding and that he would never see his grandchild for the rest of his life." He adds, "Thank you so much for doing that," leaning forward to kiss her, but she pulls back; shaking her head.

"But it wasn't me, Clark," she insists.

He looks at her; a puzzled expression on his face. "Now I'm confused," he says. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"I have no idea," shaking her head again. She gets up and looks down at him. "Right now, the only thing that's important is you're back where you belong...here with me," extending her hand to him.

He stands back up, but doesn't take her hand; instead lifting her up into his arms. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be," lowering his lips to hers as he carries her up the stairs.

**A few hours later...**

Lois wakes up and gazes down at Clark's sleeping form; the sweetest smile on his face. _How is it possible that I could love someone so much; _softly kissing his cheek. She slips out of bed and puts on Clarks shirt, then makes her way downstairs. She's about to start making some coffee when the phone rings. She quickly answers it.

"Hello?" she says softly. "Hi Mom," a smile on her face as she continues preparing the coffee. "Yes he's sleeping right now. Thank you so much for finally getting him back home where he belongs." She drops the measuring scoop. "It wasn't you?" a puzzled look on her face. "Then who was it?" she asks; her eyes widening. "Really? I can't believe it," listening for a moment. "Wow," shaking her head with astonishment; listening again. "Thank you for telling me," she replies. "Yes we'll see you soon. We love you too. Bye," hanging up the phone.

She stands there for a moment; thinking about what she just heard. Then she picks up the phone and dials a number. "Hello?" the voice answers.

"I just have one thing to say to you," she says.

"And what's that?" the voice asks.

"Thank you, Luce."

"You're welcome, Lo."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_Coming up next: The first doctor's visit_


	15. Chapter 15: The first doctor's visit

**CHAPTER 15: THE FIRST DOCTOR'S VISIT**

**The next morning...**

Lois wakes up to Clark's smiling face. "How long have you been awake anyway?" starting to sit up.

"I've been up a while," gently pushing her back down. "You don't need to get up," his finger lightly tracing circles on her arm.

"I have to get to work," starting to get up again.

"And I just told you that you don't have to," pushing her back down.

"And why not?" her eyebrows raised.

"Because I talked to Mr. White before I came home yesterday and he told me that we could take the next couple days off - that's why," leaning over her to softly kiss her lips.

"Really?" a smile forming on her face.

"Really," kissing her again. "So we have the whole house to ourselves," his lips moving from her lips down to the underside of her jaw. "I've missed you the last couple weeks," making his way down her neck.

"I missed you too," she whispers. "But unfortunately we don't have the whole house to ourselves," a disappointed expression on her face.

He lifts his head up and looks down at her. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Guess who came back while you were gone," she replies.

He furrows his eyebrows in puzzlement. "I have no idea."

"Lois?" a voice calling from outside the bedroom door.

Clark's eyes widen with surprise. "Kara?" getting up from the bed and quickly putting on his pants, then walking over to the door and opening it.

"Kal-El?" a surprised look on her face.

"You're back," they both say at the same time.

"I've missed you," pulling her into his arms.

"I've missed you too," nestling her head against his chest. She finally pulls away and looks up at him. "What's with your hair?" staring at him.

"I had to get a crew cut," shrugging his shoulders. "But it's already growing back so..." his voice trailing off. "So I take it you didn't find Kandor?" he asks.

"Nope. In fact the further I was away from the yellow sun, the weaker I became. That's why I came back."

"Is that the only reason?" a twinkle in his eyes.

She lightly punches his arm. "Now what do you think?"

"I think that you missed us," pulling her closer.

"Maybe," she says teasingly.

"So what's up?" Lois asks; having put on her robe and coming over to where the two of them were standing.

"I wanted to let you know that I'll be gone all day and won't be back until late tonight."

"Oh really?" Lois says; a lilt in her voice. "Would a certain caterer with hazel eyes and a sparkling smile have something to do with it?"

Clark has a puzzled look on his face. "What's going on?" he asks; looking first at Lois, then at Kara.

"Kara and Gary from _Gary's Catering_ have hit it off," Lois replies; a smile on her face.

"You mean the one who catered our engagement party?" he asks.

"Yep. He's the one," she says.

"Well I think that's great," looking down at Kara.

She can't help but blush a little. "I really have to go," extricating herself from his grip. "See you both tonight," a smile on her face as she disappears down the stairs.

Lois closes the door and turns the lock; turning to Clark. "So what were you just saying about having the whole house to ourselves?" her robe slipping off her shoulders...

**Later that evening...**

"I can't believe you haven't seen _When Harry met Sally_," lightly punching his arm.

"I'm surprised YOU'VE seen it," he counters. "It's not exactly your type of movie, Lo," scooping some popcorn out of the bowl.

"And what exactly is my type of movie?" she asks.

"Action-type movies," he replies; sipping some of his soda.

"Well there's a lot more to me than meets the eye, Smallville," grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

"Oh I know that," winking at her. "In fact," taking the bowl back and shutting off the television, "I want to see more of you right now," slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"And you haven't seen enough of me already?" she quips.

"I could NEVER see enough of you," he says teasingly; softly kissing her behind her ear.

"Good answer," tilting her head back so he could have full access to her neck. "By the way," making his way to the base of her throat, "I loved the note and picture you hid in my duffel bag," he whispers. "That was so sweet of you," pulling away to gaze into her eyes.

She smiles at him. "I meant every word," her hand reaching up to caress his face.

"I know," smiling back at her. "So you said last night that you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

She nods yes. "It's at 2:00 in the afternoon," she says. "It's the first one."

"Would you like me to come with you?" he asks.

She lays her head on his chest. "I would love it if you came with me," she replies; closing her eyes.

He's about to answer and looks down at her, but she's fallen asleep. He smiles once again; carefully lifting her into his arms and carrying her upstairs. He lays her down on the bed, then lays down next to her. He shuts off the light, then wraps his arm around her and closes his eyes; drifting off to sleep...

**The next morning...**

"SMALLVILLE!"

Clark pauses in the middle of getting dressed when he hears her yelling from the bathroom. "What's wrong Lois?" hurriedly rushing out of the bedroom and making his way to the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asks again.

"Look," turning around to face him.

His eyes widen with shock. "What the..."

"My thoughts exactly," looking down at her baby bump. "I had a flat stomach last night, now I look three months pregnant," a worried look on her face. He quickly walks up to her and lays his hand on her stomach. "Is this a Kryptonian thing?" she asks him.

"I'm sure it is," he answers quickly.

"What are we going to do?" biting her lip nervously.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. "How would you feel if we went to the Fortress and had a conversation with Jor-El?"

"Really?" looking up at him; a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course," smiling down at her. "I'm sure he could shed some light on it."

"Thank you," she whispers.

"For what?"

"For always knowing the right thing to say," resting her head on his chest.

"It's one of my powers," he whispers back; his hands gently caressing her back. "We'll go see Jor-El first - okay?" softly kissing the top of her head.

"Okay," reluctantly pulling away from him. "There's another problem though," a frown on her face.

"What's that?" a concerned look on her face.

"I don't have anything to wear. None of my clothes are going to fit now," a wistful look on her face.

"I'll get you something. I'll be right back," super-speeding away. He returns about five minutes later with a bag. "I hope you like it," handing it to her.

She takes the bag and opens it; a smile on her face. "This is something I would pick out," dropping the bag and giving him a big hug.

"Glad you liked it," hugging her back, then removing his arms. "Now you get dressed so that we could go see Jor-El," picking up the bag and handing it back to her. "I'll wait for you downstairs," walking out the door and closing it behind him...

**Thirty minutes later...**

"Hello, my son."

"Hello, Father," Clark replies; holding Lois' hand. "I think you know my fiancée?"

"Yes, Kal-El. Your soul mate."

"That's right," he says.

"Why are you here, Kal-El?"

"Well, Lois is supposed to be one month pregnant. That's the way she looked last night - but this morning as you can see, she looks three months pregnant."

"I see."

"So obviously whatever you could tell us about Kryptonian pregnancies would be extremely helpful."

Jor-El doesn't answer for a moment, then begins to speak. "Kryptonian pregnancies are very similar to human pregnancies. There are mood swings, weight gain, the typical symptoms. The only major difference is that a Kryptonian pregnancy lasts approximately five months in human terms as opposed to nine months."

"WHAT?" Clark exclaims as Lois sits down on one of the shorter pillars; her head in her hands. "You're telling us that Lois will be giving birth in four months?"

"That's correct," Jor-El replies. "In addition, Miss Lane may or may not develop some of your powers, Kal-El."

"My powers?" his eyes widening. "Does that mean our child may develop them too?" he asks.

"It's very likely - considering the child will be half-human and half-Kryptonian."

"I see," Clark sitting down next to Lois and putting his own head in his hands for a moment, then gets back up. "There's something else we need to know."

"Yes, Kal-El?"

He looks down at Lois; his hand resting on her shoulder. "We need to know if Lois' body will be able to handle this kind of pregnancy."

"There's no need to be concerned, my son. I took care of Miss Lane when she was seriously injured in the plane crash caused by Brainiac."

Lois finally looks up. "What are you saying exactly?" standing up next to Clark and taking his hand.

"I'm saying that your body is strong enough to handle this type of pregnancy. I knew that you were Kal-El's soul mate. I could not allow you to die. I therefore healed you enough for Martha Kent to be able to bring you back to Smallville."

"My soul mate?" Clark replies. "I didn't even know she was my soul mate at that time. How did you?"

"She was destined to be your soul mate, Kal-El," not really answering the question. After a moment, he says, "Do you have any other concerns?"

Clark looks down at Lois, who shakes her head. "Not at this time," he replies. "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome, my son."

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Well, here we are," Lois remarks; sitting on the examining table in a hospital gown.

"Yep. Here we are," holding her hand. "You'll be fine," leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

The doctor comes in; a smile on her face and carrying a clipboard. "So how are you feeling today Miss Lane?" the doctor asks her; laying down the clipboard.

"I'm feeling pretty good, Dr. Hartley" she replies; watching her as she brings over the ultra-sound machine. The doctor turns the machine on, then spreads a clear water-based gel on Lois' stomach.

"That's cold," she remarks; giving a start as the doctor finishes spreading the gel.

"Sorry about that," taking the hand-held probe and beginning to move it over her stomach. "Let's see what we have here," she says with a smile; looking at the monitor as she continues to move the probe.

"So how does the baby look?" Clark asks; sitting on the other side of Lois and holding her hand.

"Everything looks fine so far," the doctor says; continuing to study the monitor.

"Can you tell whether it's a boy or a girl?" Lois asks her.

"Yes I can. Would you like to know?"

Lois turns to Clark. "Do you want to know?"

"To be honest, I'd rather be surprised."

"Really?" looking curiously at him. "I would think you'd want to know. I mean, there have been so many surprises lately - and not all of them good."

"I know," squeezing her hand gently. "But this is one surprise I don't mind at all," lifting up her hand and softly kissing it. "Do you want to know?"

"Absolutely," she replies without hesitation. "But..."

"But?" he asks.

"But I don't want to know if you don't want to know," staring up at him.

"Really?"

She nods yes. "Really."

"So you're saying you don't want to know?" the doctor asks them.

"That's right," says Lois; smiling up at Clark.

"Alright then," the doctor says; returning her attention to the monitor. Suddenly her eyes widen; the blood draining from her face.

"Are you okay, Dr. Hartley?" Clark asks.

"I just...I've never seen..." then her eyes roll in the back of her head and she suddenly collapses onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Dr. Hartley?" Clark exclaims; quickly kneeling down next to her and patting her cheek. "Dr. Hartley?" trying to rouse her. "I'll be right back," lifting her up into his arms and carrying her out of the room.

He returns a few minutes later. "Is she okay?" Lois asks him.

"She will be," he replies; coming back over to her.

"Did she say what was wrong?" she asks next.

"No," shaking his head. "I wish I knew what she saw," turning his attention to the monitor. Then he notices the hand-held probe that had fallen to the floor. He picks it up and looks curiously at it, then at Lois.

"What exactly are you thinking of doing, Smallville?"

"Well," hesitating for a moment. "I was thinking that maybe if I moved this over your stomach, maybe we could see what she might have seen."

"That's not a bad idea," agreeing with him.

"Okay," picking up more of the gel and spreading it on her stomach. Then he begins to move the probe around; staring intently at the monitor. "I don't see anything so far, do you?" turning to look at her.

"Not yet," she replies; studying the image on the monitor. "I still can't believe that's our baby," a smile on her face.

"I know," looking over at her with a smile on his own face. Then they both turn their attention back to the monitor. Suddenly Clark drops the probe; an astonished expression on his face. He slowly turns his head to stare at Lois, who has the same expression. "Did I just see what I think I did?" he asks her.

She can only nod her head; still shocked by what she just saw. "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it," muttering to herself.

Clark sits down on the stool next to Lois; grabbing her hand. "I can't believe our baby just..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: Two months later... _


	16. Chapter 16: Two months later

**CHAPTER 16: TWO MONTHS LATER...**

"I know," gripping his hand tightly.

Dr. Hartley comes back into the room; carrying Lois' chart. "I am so sorry for what happened," walking up to them.

"No apologies necessary," says Clark; a smile on his face. "If it makes you feel any better, Lois and I saw what you saw."

"So you saw the baby turn their head and wave at the camera?"

Both Clark and Lois nod their heads. "Yep," Lois remarks. "We saw it all right."

Dr. Hartley sits down on the stool next to Lois. "I've never seen anything like it," she finally says. "If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that the baby also smirked. Sounds crazy doesn't it?"

"Not to me," Clark replies; giving Lois a sly glance.

"_Very _funny, Smallville," punching him on his upper arm. "Other than that, is everything okay with the baby?" she asks the doctor.

"Everything looks fine so far," quickly looking at the chart she brought in with her. She looks up at them. "Are you sure you don't want to know the sex of the baby?"

"We're sure," Clark answers; holding Lois' hand.

"That's fine," closing the chart and laying it down on the counter. "If you don't have any more questions, then we're done here. You can get dressed now, Ms. Lane."

"Thank you, Doctor Hartley," Lois says; smiling at the doctor as she leaves the room.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed," says Clark; kissing her on the top of the forehead and leaving the room.

Lois slides off the examination table and gets dressed. She's about to open the door when she notices her chart laying on the counter. She walks over to the counter and picks up the chart. She starts to open it up when Clark comes back in. "I forgot my..." staring at the chart in Lois' hand "...keys." He frowns at her. "I thought we agreed that we wanted to be surprised?" his eyes narrowing.

She quickly closes the chart and lays it back down on the counter. "I swear I didn't see it."

"Yeah, right," rolling his eyes. He promptly picks up the chart and opens it; a smile forming on his face. Then he closes it and puts it back on the counter.

"Well?"

He looks curiously at her. "Well, what?"

"Did you see the sex of the baby?" she asks him.

"Of course I did, but you already knew it was a boy," staring at her.

Her eyes widen with surprise. "We're having a boy?"

Now it's his turn to look surprised. "Are you saying you DIDN'T see it?"

"I told you I didn't see it," she says. "Why didn't you believe me?" walking up to him.

"I'm sorry," he says; pulling her into his arms.

She looks up at him. "So we're having a boy - huh?" a smile on her face.

"A boy," an even bigger smile on his...

**Two months later...**

"Are you almost ready?" Clark calls up to her.

"I'll be right down," she replies.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave right now," glancing at his watch.

"I'm in the bathroom if you don't mind," she snaps back.

_Oh, brother. She's in a mood again. No. Scratch that. She's still in a mood. _He walks back into the kitchen and sits down at the table. _I should know better than to expect her to be on time. _He hears a noise coming from upstairs and looks up; watching Lois as she comes down the stairs. "It's about time," he remarks in a slightly annoyed tone. "You know I hate being late."

"Well it's all your fault," putting on her hat.

He has an astonished look on his face. "MY FAULT? How is our being late my fault?"

"If you hadn't knocked me up, I wouldn't be going to the bathroom over a hundred times a day," punching him on the upper arm.

"You exaggerate," a frown on his face.

"Maybe so, but it certainly feels like it," she retorts.

"Fine, whatever," rolling his eyes. "Can we go now?" he asks her.

"Sure," she replies; putting on her gloves.

He walks over to the kitchen door and holds it open for her. "After you," he quips.

"Thanks, Smallville," smiling at him sweetly as she walks through the open doorway.

_She has a perverse pleasure of getting under my skin. Well, two can play at that game; _he mutters to himself as he closes the door behind him.

**Jimmy and Chloe's apartment**

"They're late," Jimmy remarks; pulling out a couple bottles of soda out of the refrigerator.

"Of course they are," Chloe replies; setting out a couple bowls of popcorn. She looks over at him. "You did get caffeine free - didn't you?" she asks.

"Of course I did," he replies with a smile.

She's about to say something when there's a knocking at the door. "That must be them," he says; walking over to the door and looking out the peephole. "Nope," opening the door. "Hi," a smile on his face.

"Hi, Jimmy," Kara and Gary both reply at the same time.

"Come on in," holding the door open for Kara as she comes through the doorway and starts to take off her coat.

"I'll get that for you," Gary says; helping her with her coat.

"Thank you," turning around to smile at him.

"You're welcome," smiling back at her.

Kara walks over to the kitchen to talk to Chloe while Gary hangs up her coat. "So how are things with the two of you?" Chloe asks Kara as she takes out some ice trays from the freezer.

"Fine," she says. "I really enjoy being with him," a shy smile on her face.

"Being with him?" Chloe asks; raising one eyebrow. "Are you saying that the two of you are..."

Kara stares back at Chloe; a puzzled expression on her face. "The two of us are...what?" Then her eyes widen as she realizes what Chloe was thinking. "No, it's not what you think. We agreed that it was too soon to take _that_ step. We've only known each other a few months after all."

Chloe nods her head. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. It's really none of my business after all." She adds, "I have a tendency to stick my nose where it doesn't belong," a sheepish look on her face.

"It's okay," Kara replies; smiling back at her. "So where are Clark and Lois anyway?" looking around the apartment.

"Don't know," Chloe replies; emptying the ice trays into a small bowl. "If I were a betting person, I would say it was because of Lois."

"She probably had to go to the bathroom again," Kara quips.

"She is pregnant after all," Chloe remarks.

**Outside the Talon...**

"Well, it's about time we got here," Lois retorts; opening the car door and sliding out of the seat.

"We wouldn't have been late if I didn't have to fly to Romania just to get a certain someone an authentic _mititei," _glaring at her as she gets out of the car.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it when you ate one of them," snapping at him as he locks the doors and comes around to her side.

He throws down his keys in frustration. "You've been snapping at me for weeks now and I'm sick of it."

"How do you think I feel?" throwing down her purse. "I can't even see my feet anymore," she retorts. "I'm supposed to only look three months pregnant," glaring again at him. "Damn your Kryptonian genes!"

"I can't help that," his hands resting on his hips.

She scowls at him, then looks down at where she dropped her purse. "Can you get my purse? I can't seem to bend down anymore," she says pointedly.

"Why should I?" his eyes narrowing at her.

"Because you're not a jerk like a lot of guys out there, that's why."

"Wow, what a compliment," he says in a sarcastic tone; bending over to pick up the purse as well as his keys. "Here you go..._Mrs. Kent_."

"It's not Mrs. Kent," snatching the purse from him.

"Well when will it be?" he asks her.

"I've been telling you for weeks now that I don't want to waddle down the aisle at our wedding."

"If I recall, I made the suggestion of going to a Justice of the Peace, then having a more traditional wedding later."

"I am NOT getting married in a courthouse - okay?" her eyes narrowing at him.

"FINE. Whatever," abruptly walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me," her voice raised an octave as she follows him into the Talon. He ignores her and starts to climb the stairs. "I'm talking to you," finally catching up with him when he's half-way up.

He abruptly turns around. "You're not talking to me," he snaps at her. "You're yelling at me," turning back around.

She reaches out and grabs his arm. As he turns around to face her, she loses her balance. His eyes widen in horror as she starts to fall towards the bottom of the stairs. He super speeds behind her; catching her before she could hit the ground.

He continues to hold her tightly in his arms as they stare at each other. "I am so sorry, Lois," blinking away tears.

"I'm sorry too," she replies; burying her head between his neck and shoulder. He holds her like that for a while; closing his eyes as he gently rocks her...

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm going to call Clark," Chloe says; pulling out her cell phone. She's about to dial the number when Clark and Los walk in the door.

"Sorry we're late," Clark says; helping Lois with her coat.

"Where were you?" Chloe asks him; returning her phone to her pocket.

"Bathroom break," Lois replies; taking off her hat and gloves.

"I knew it," Kara remarks; walking up to them. "That's what I told Chloe earlier."

"So what movie are we watching tonight anyway?" Lois asks Chloe.

"I have no idea," she replies. "Jimmy picked out the movie."

"Oh, brother," Lois remarks; rolling her eyes. "PLEASE don't tell me we're watching _Mama Mia,"_ looking over at Jimmy.

"Damn," he mutters. "I should have got that one," a frown on his face.

"Actually, he got _National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets_," Gary pipes up; holding up the DVD.

"That was a good movie," Clark remarks; sitting down next to Gary.

"You _would _like that kind of movie," a frown on Lois' face.

"What did you want to watch?" Kara asks Lois; sitting down on the other side of Gary.

"I was thinking of something like _Die-hard_,_"_ she says; sitting down next to Clark.

"Maybe next time," says Jimmy; taking the DVD from Gary. "It's movie time," he announces; walking over to the DVD player and inserting the disc. Chloe shuts off the lights as he presses 'play'...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: The baby shower _

**A/N:** Mititei is an authentic Romanian dish. It's made out of minced meat (and in some recipes - lamb) and grilled into an elongated shape. It's delicious. I should know - I'm Romanian.


	17. Chapter 17: The baby shower

**CHAPTER 17: THE BABY SHOWER**

**Almost two months later...**

"How much longer do I have to carry this kid anyway?" Lois grumbles out loud as she slowly makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Clark looks up from reading the newspaper. "About another week according to Jor-El," he replies; setting down the newspaper. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm not hungry," sitting down at the table with a sigh.

He looks curiously at her. "That's not like you," getting up from his chair and coming over to her; stooping down in front of her and taking her hands in his. "Are you feeling okay?" concern showing on his face.

"I'm feeling fine, considering the fact that I'm pregnant with a half-Kryptonian baby," she replies.

"Well, you should eat something. This little guy needs some nourishment," lowering his head to softly kiss her stomach.

"I guess," shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe the baby shower this afternoon will cheer you up," looking up at her. "I know how much you love opening presents," raising his eyebrows.

A smile slowly begins to appear on her face at the mere mention of presents.

_I knew that would cheer her up, _he thinks to himself; smiling inwardly as he gets up and walks over to the refrigerator. "How does an omelet sound?" opening the door.

"Ehh," shrugging her shoulders.

He turns his head and looks over at her. "Then what do you want?" he asks her.

"You'll think it's silly," sitting back in her chair.

"I'm sure I won't," smiling back at her.

"Well..." hesitating a moment. "I'm kind of in the mood for a cheeseburger with everything on it," she replies.

"For breakfast?" looking curiously at her.

"What's wrong with that?" her eyes narrowing.

"There's nothing wrong with that," he replies. "If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get," super-speeding away and returning in less than ten seconds with a small paper bag. "Here you go," taking out two double cheeseburgers with everything on them and handing them to her.

"Thank you, Smallville," unwrapping one of them and promptly biting into it. "Umm," she moans softly; thoroughly enjoying her cheeseburger.

Clark chuckles to himself as he closes the refrigerator and sits back down to finish reading the paper.

"Clark?"

He looks up and sees his mother at the kitchen door. "Hi, Mom," opening the door and taking the box she was carrying; giving her a peck on the cheek. "We weren't expecting you for another few hours," placing the box on the table.

"I decided to take an earlier flight," she replies; walking over to Lois. "Hi, sweetie," giving her hug. "How are you feeling?" eyeing Lois' stomach.

"Pregnant," she quips; giving Martha a hug back.

"Well you look positively radiant," she remarks. "Pregnancy obviously agrees with you," a smile on her face.

"Maybe so, but it's going to be quite a while before we have another one," Lois replies.

"I hope we're married before the next one," Clark interjects.

Martha looks over at Clark. "Well I certainly hope so," arching one eyebrow. "Why haven't you set a date yet?"

"Lois decided she didn't want to waddle down the aisle, so we finally agreed to have the wedding in a couple months," he tells her.

"I can understand that," Martha replies; a thoughtful look on her face. "Have you decided where you're going to have the ceremony?" she asks him.

"We can't decide on a location," a frown on his face. "We thought about the fortress, but not everybody knows my secret. Then we thought about the barn, but that's where Chloe had her wedding."

"How about the cornfield where we met?" Lois suggests.

"I don't know about that," he remarks. "It's an interesting idea though."

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something," Martha remarks.

Lois gets up from her chair. "I think I'm going to go back upstairs and lay down for a while before the baby shower."

"Okay," walking over to her and giving her a brief kiss. "Let me know if you need anything," smiling at her.

She smiles back at him, then turns around and heads back upstairs. As soon as he hears the bedroom door close, he turns to his mother. "She's been a little depressed lately. So I told her that maybe opening presents would cheer her up."

"Did it?" Martha asks as she opens the box and begins to take out the decorations for the baby shower.

"It seemed to," shrugging his shoulders.

"You just have to be patient with her," she remarks.

"I know," heaving a big sigh as he plops down on the chair that Lois just vacated.

Martha walks over to him and lays her hand on his shoulder. "I know you know," kissing the top of his head.

He looks up at her. "Thanks, Mom," he says with a smile.

"Anytime sweetheart," kissing him one more time...

**A couple hours later...**

Chloe hands Lois a present. "This one is from me," a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Chlo," grabbing the present and tearing off the wrapping paper. "This is great!" putting down the box and giving Chloe a big hug. "This is really going to come in handy," pulling away from her.

"You bet. Every new parent needs a baby monitor," she replies with a smile.

"Okay, who's next?" grabbing another box and reading the gift card.

"That's from me," Kara pipes up. "I wasn't sure about what to get, but Gary helped me out," a shy smile on her face.

"He has a nephew, right?" Chloe asks her.

"Yeah," she replies. "He's the cutest little boy. Gary is so sweet around him."

"Does it make you think of maybe having kids someday?" Lois asks Kara as she tears off the wrapping paper.

"Someday," she replies.

"With Gary perhaps?" Lois queries; raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe," blushing a little.

"Well I think you make a great couple," Chloe remarks as Lois holds up the musical mobile.

"Press the 'play' button," says Kara; her eyes twinkling.

"Okay," Lois replies; pressing 'play'...

_**Here I go again on my own,**_

_**Going down the only road I've ever known,**_

_**Like a drifter I was born to walk alone,**_

_**And I've made up my mind,**_

_**I ain't wasting no more time...**_

"This is AWESOME!" squealing with delight. "How on earth were you able to do this?" playing it again.

"You can download songs from their website," Kara replies. "I couldn't believe it when I saw this song. I knew you'd get a kick out of it," a grin on her face.

"I love it," putting down the box and giving Kara a big hug. "Thank you sooo much."

"You're welcome," hugging her back.

"There's one more present," says Martha. "But it's outside," her eyes twinkling. "I'll bring it in," winking at her as she walks out of the room; returning a minute later. "Here it is," rolling the carriage into the living room.

"Oh, wow," Lois exclaims; her jaw dropping. She walks over to the carriage and touches the blanket nestled within it. "Now I'm gonna cry," taking out a tissue and dabbing her eyes with it.

"You're welcome," Martha remarks; pulling Lois into her arms. "I love you sweetie," she whispers as she gives her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too...Mom," she replies; a smile on her face...

**To Be Continued...**

_Coming up next: One week late..._


	18. Chapter 18: One week late

**CHAPTER 18: ONE WEEK LATE...**

**One week later - Lois' due date**

"Guess what everybody?"

Everyone looks at Lois. "What?" Chloe ask; turning her head to look at her.

"Today is my due date," a big smile on her face.

"Today, huh?" Jimmy remarks; walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her.

"Yep," nodding her head. "I can't wait to pop this kid out of me," her hands resting on her belly. "He never stops kicking me."

"So have you picked a name yet?" Oliver asks her as he sips his coffee.

"Not yet," says Clark; handing Lois a mug of herbal tea before sitting down in his father's old recliner.

"I thought for sure that you would have one by now?" Dinah remarks.

"I keep suggesting names, but somebody keeps shooting them down," cocking his head towards Lois.

"Very funny, Smallville," trying to keep from smiling but failing. "Seriously though, I want to tell everybody thank you for being there for me and for being so patient throughout this whole pregnancy - even when I didn't deserve it."

"We're your friends. Of course we would be there for you and Clark," says Jimmy.

"Thanks for remembering I even exist," Clark pipes up; a smile on his face. "I am the father-to-be after all."

"Get used to being left out there, boy scout," Oliver remarks with a smirk on his face.

"Don't I know it," shrugging his shoulders...

**Oliver's penthouse - one week later...**

"Where's Lois?" asks Jimmy.

"She's coming," says Clark; walking over to the couch and sitting down. "But I should warn you about something."

"What?" asks Oliver.

Before Clark could answer, the elevator doors open and Lois steps into the foyer. "Yep. Still pregnant," a scowl on her face.

"I can see that," Chloe remarks; holding back a smile.

"This kid is determined to make my life miserable. Just like his father," glaring at Clark.

"Okay, Lois," he says calmly.

"Don't you do that," snapping at him.

"Do what?" looking up at her.

"Don't placate me like that. I'm not a little girl you know," still glaring at him.

"I know that, Lois," standing up and walking over to her. "How would you like a nice cup of hot cocoa?"

"NO!" startling everybody in the room. "I don't want a damn cup of cocoa. I want this kid out of me and I want him out NOW!"

"I think I'll go get another cup of coffee," Chloe says; getting up from her chair.

"I'll join you," says Jimmy.

"Me too," says Oliver.

"Me too," says Dinah.

As soon as they all disappear into the kitchen, Lois turns to Clark. "Aren't you going to join them too?" she says sarcastically.

"I have half a mind to do just that," trying to keep calm.

"Well that's one thing we agree on," she mutters under her breath.

"What's that?" looking curiously at her.

"That you have half a mind," a smirk on her face.

"I think I will join them," turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Smallville," she calls out.

"What?" turning back around in exasperation.

"Don't forget that cup of cocoa," she says with a smile as she walks over to the couch and plops down on it.

He rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the kitchen. "Hey, Oliver, do you have any cocoa mix?"

"I'll get it for you," says Dinah; opening one of the cupboards.

"Thanks," he replies; sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"What's with Lois?" Chloe asks as she munches on some pretzels.

"She's frustrated at being a week overdue, and frankly so am I," leaning against the chair.

"Maybe you should take her to the doctor for another check-up. Maybe she could make some suggestions."

"Well..." a thoughtful look on his face. "She is supposed to have a check-up in an hour. The doctor is keeping the office open especially for us. I'll ask her." He gets up and starts walking to the door; pausing in the doorway and turning around. "Thanks for the suggestion, Chloe."

"Anytime," smiling back at him.

**Doctor's office - one hour later...**

"So how are you feeling, Ms. Lane?" Dr. Hartley asks her. "Are you uncomfortable at all?

"Just a tad," she remarks; causing Clark to roll his eyes.

"Frankly, Dr. Hartley, Lois has been miserable," speaking up at last. "Is there anything you can suggest that will help her go into labor?"

"There are a few things I can suggest," turning to one of the drawers and pulling out a leaflet. "This has a number of things you can try."

"Such as?" Lois asks.

"You can try going for a long walk, eating spicy food..."

"Anything else?" interrupting her.

"There is the one thing that works almost 100% of the time."

"What's that, doctor?" Clark asks her.

"Sex," she replies.

"Sex, huh?" turning to look at Clark. "How about it, Smallville?" batting her eyelashes at him.

"You have_ got_ to be kidding me," his eyes widen with surprise.

"See what I have to put up with?" turning to look at the doctor.

"I see," trying to keep a straight face. "Do you have any other questions or concerns?"

"I think we're fine, doctor," says Clark.

"Don't speak for me, Smallville," glaring at him.

"Fine, whatever," rolling his eyes again. "I'll be outside so you can change," promptly opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

"See what I have to put up with?" Lois says again.

**Back at the farm...**

"This isn't working," throwing down the enchilada.

"Maybe you didn't put enough hot sauce on it," offering her one of the packets.

"I put at least six of those things on it," a scowl on it.

"Do you want to go for another walk?" he asks.

"No I don't want to go for a walk," mimicking him as she rests back against the couch.

"Well, I don't know what else we could try," throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"There is one thing we haven't tried yet," struggling to get up.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you can just forget about it," folding his arms against his chest.

"The doctor said that sex works almost 100% of the time."

"Nope," shaking his head.

"I see," a thoughtful look on her face. Then she drops her fork on the floor. "Look what I just did," a coy smile on her face. "I dropped my fork," trying to bend over and pick it up.

Clark could barely keep himself from chuckling. "Need help there, Lois?"

She stops trying; instead sitting back on the couch. "I'm miserable here. Can't you do something?"

"What more can I do?"

"Have sex with me," batting her eyelashes again.

"No way," he snaps. "I'm not your sex toy," walking over to the couch, but sitting on the other end.

She looks over at him. "So now you're not going to talk to me?"

Clark looks over at her for a moment, but turns his head back around without saying a word.

"Come on, make love to me," using her sultry voice. He continues to sit there ignoring her.

"I'm just going to keep on talking until..." unable to finish her train of thought when Clark suddenly lunges over; pulling her into his arms and beginning to kiss her on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" she mutters softly.

"I'm getting this kid out of you," he declares; his hands moving down to caress her backside.

"Oh, Smallville!" she cries out.

"Oh, Lois," he responds; his lips making their way down towards her cleavage.

"Smallville, I think..."

"Think, what?" he murmurs as his tongue slips in between her breasts.

"I think my water just broke," she replies.

He removes his tongue and stares down at her.

"Damn, I'm good!" he utters...

**To Be Continued...**

_Coming up next: Lois gives birth (Part 1) _


	19. Penultimate: Lois gives birth, Part 1

**CHAPTER 19: PENULTIMATE - LOIS GIVES BIRTH: PART 1**

"Where's my suitcase?"

"It's upstairs. I'll get it," super-speeding upstairs and returning a second later.

"Don't forget to call Dr. Hartley and Dr. Hamilton," she reminds him as he rushes around in a panic.

"Where the hell are my keys?" muttering to himself. "Where are my keys?" stopping in front of her.

"Did you check the jacket you wore today?" arching one eyebrow.

"Of course," slapping his forehead and rushing back upstairs. "Here they are," holding them up as he comes back downstairs.

"Did you hear what I said?" staring at him.

"Dr. Hartley, Dr. Hamilton, I got it," shoving his keys into his pocket. "Let's go," flinging open the front door.

"What about me?" she calls out to him as she picks up her suitcase and walks towards the door.

He rushes back in. "I almost forgot," grabbing the suitcase from her and rushing back outside.

_He's going to be of no use in the delivery room, _she thinks to herself as she walks out onto the porch.

"I'm sorry," he says as he takes her arm and leads her down the stairs. "I can't believe I forgot all about you," giving her a peck on the cheek as he helps her into the car and fastens her seatbelt. He closes the door and slides behind the steering wheel, then inserts the key into the ignition and starts the car.

"I don't see why you couldn't just fly me to the hospital," she remarks as he pulls out of the driveway and onto the main road.

"I don't want the baby to be delivered in mid-air," he quips as he floors the gas pedal.

"Smallville!" gripping the armrests. "Slow down okay?"

"We have to get you to the hospital," not paying attention to what she just said.

_We'll be lucky to get there in one piece. _Just then she hears an all too familiar sound. "Uh...Smallville?"

"What now, Lois?" he says in exasperation as he turns his head to look at her.

"Don't you hear that?" pointing over her shoulder at the back window.

"Hear what?" looking curiously at her, then looking in the rear view mirror. "Damn," frowning as he pulls over to the side of the road. "Can you hand me the registration from the glove box?"

"Sure," pulling it out and handing it to him.

"Thanks," pulling out his wallet and removing his driver's license, then hands it to Lois and places his hands on the steering wheel.

The police officer walks up to the car and peers inside. "Are you aware that you were going thirty miles over the speed limit Mr..."

"Kent," he replies. "Clark Kent."

"Mr. Kent," staring at the drivers license that Lois has just handed him. "You're Martha's son, aren't you?" a small smile appearing on his face.

"That's right," Clark replies. "How do you know my mother?"

"My mother has been friends with your mother for years. She always makes her the most _delicious_ strawberry-rhubarb pie for her birthday."

"That sounds like Mom," Lois pipes up.

The officer looks over at her. "And you are...?"

"Lois Lane. I'm Clarks fiancé," she replies.

"She's in labor," pointing to Lois' stomach.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on the officers face. "That would certainly explain why I clocked you at going over eighty miles an hour."

"He doesn't usually," says Lois. "In fact, he tends to drive more like a grandmother," she quips; winking at Clark.

"No I don't," a slight frown on his face.

"Yes you do," her eyebrows raised.

"No I don't," he repeats; now glaring openly at her.

The officer can't help being amused by their banter. He hands Clark the registration and his driver's license.

"I'm going to give you a warning to be careful - okay, Mr. Kent?"

"Yes, Officer...I'm sorry. I didn't get your name?"

"Freedman. John Freedman."

"Thank you, Officer Freedman."

"Son of a B*tch!" Lois suddenly yells out.

"What is it Lois?" Clark immediately turning his attention to her.

"I'm in f*cking labor. What do you think?" snapping back at him.

"We gotta go," turning the car back on.

"I'll escort you. Follow me," Officer Freedman replies; rushing over to his car...

**Ten minutes later...**

"It's about f*cking time we got here, Smallville," glaring at Clark as the car pulls up in front of _Smallville Medical Center_.

"I know you're in labor, but could you please try to cut down on the curse words?" glaring right back.

"No f*cking way," her eyes narrowing as he gets out of the car.

"You said that on purpose," slamming the door and walking over to the hospital entrance to get one of the unused wheelchairs.

"I have every right to swear," snapping at him as he comes over to her and opens the door to help her get out. "The last time I checked, you weren't about to push something the size of a watermelon through an opening the size of a big tomato," pushing him away and sitting down in the wheelchair that he brought over.

"Okay, okay," muttering to himself as he wheels her inside.

"Did you call Dr. Hartley and Dr. Hamilton?" she asks as they reach the front desk.

He slaps his forehead yet again. "I forgot."

"You are just totally useless today," turning her attention to the lady behind the desk. "I'm Lois Lane and that's my fiancé, Clark Kent. I'm in labor," glaring again at Clark.

"I can see that," the lady remarks as she pulls out a clipboard and hands it to Clark. "Please fill out these forms and we'll find a room for you," she says with a smile.

"I'LL do it," snatching the clipboard from Clark. "Why don't you make yourself useful and park the car before it gets towed away," wheeling herself over to the waiting area. "Don't forget to call..."

"I know, I know," pulling out his cell phone.

"Move the car first," she adds as she finds herself a spot and begins to write.

_I'm not going to make it through this delivery, _he mutters to himself as he makes his way back to the car and moves it to the visitors parking lot...

**One hour later...**

"When are they going to have a room already?" rolling herself back to the desk. "I want a room right now. Can't you see I'm in labor?" snapping at the lady.

"I really do sympathize, Ms. Lane, but we've had an unusually large number of pregnant women giving birth today. I promise we'll have a room for you soon."

"You said that an hour ago," rolling her eyes at the lady, then abruptly wheeling herself back to where Clark was sitting reading a magazine. "So did you finally get in touch with them?" she asks him.

He puts down the magazine. "Dr. Hartley had an family emergency. I finally got in touch with Emil and he should be here any minute to take care of everything - _if _you know what I mean."

"I do," she says as she picks up the magazine Clark was reading.

"I was reading that," staring at her with astonishment.

"I didn't think you'd mind," she replies with a smirk as she opens it and begins to read.

"I need some air," abruptly getting up and walking away from her. He steps outside and leans back against the wall with a sigh.

"Hi, Clark."

He looks up at the sound of his name. "Hi, Lucy," walking over to her. "Am I glad you're here," giving her a big hug.

"Driving you crazy, huh?" giving him a kiss on the cheek, then pulling away to look up at him.

"You have no idea," rolling his eyes.

"Where is she now?"

"Still waiting for a room. Apparently there's been a lot of pregnant women giving birth today and the rooms are scarce," sighing yet again.

"I'll see what I can do," smiling at him as she starts to walk away.

"By the way, where's..."

"My father?"

He nods his head. "Yeah. Where is he?"

"He said he was on his way, but it won't be for at least another twelve hours."

"That long?" looking incredulously at her.

"He's on his way from the Middle East," she reminds him.

"Right. I did forget where he was."

"How about your mother?" she asks him.

"She should be here in a couple hours," he replies.

"That's good," smiling again at him.

"I can't wait to see her," sighing a little.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. Meanwhile I'll try to cheer up my big sister," walking away from him again.

He watches as she walks through the front door. _At least I'll have a buffer, _leaning back against the wall again.

"What are you doing out here?"

Clark looks up again. _Damn! I can't even have a few minutes to myself. _"I just needed some air," walking over to Jimmy and Chloe. "You got here pretty fast," he remarks as he gives Chloe a peck on the cheek and does a fist bump with Jimmy.

"We were having dinner with Gary and Kara when you called," she replies.

"Where are they?" Clark asks as he looks around and doesn't see them.

"They're parking the car," Jimmy replies. "See? There they are," pointing to them and waving.

Lucy comes back out. "They have a room for..." pausing in mid-sentence when she sees Jimmy and Chloe. "...Lois." looking over at them. "Hi," she says.

"Hi," they reply as Gary and Kara walk up to them.

"I'll go inside and help Lois get settled in her room," smiling at the four of them, then walking back into the hospital with Lucy in tow.

"She just got a room now?" asks Kara. "I wonder what took them so long?"

"I heard on the radio that there's been quite a number of pregnant women going into labor today," Gary remarks.

"Maybe because it's a full moon?" Jimmy wonders.

"Maybe," Chloe says with a smile. "Why don't we go inside? It's getting a little cool out here."

"Sounds good to me," Jimmy replies.

"Well let's go then," Gary says; grabbing Kara's hand and leading her inside with Jimmy and Chloe right behind them.

**Lois' room**

"It's about f*cking time," she declares as the nurse wheels Lois into the room. The nurse looks over her shoulder at Clark and Lucy with a curious look.

He just shrugs his shoulders back at her. "Now, Mrs. Kent..." the nurse starts to say as she helps Lois onto the bed.

"We're not married," Lois pipes up.

It's all Clark can do to not let his annoyance show at her comment. "We're not married...yet," he adds; glaring at Lois.

"_Al-right_," sensing some tension between the two of them. "Dr. Hamilton will be here shortly to examine you - okay Ms. Lane?"

"Okay," she replies.

The nurse walks over to the closet and peers inside. "I'll have to go to the supply closet and find a gown for you. I'll be right back," walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Lucy walks over to stand in front of her. "Is there anything I can get you?" she asks her.

"You can get me my figure back," a frown on her face.

Lucy smiles back at her. "Why don't we wait until after the baby is born - okay?" her hand reaching out to lightly touch Lois' cheek. "In the meantime, would you like something to drink?"

"Some iced tea would be nice," looking up at her sister.

"I'll be right back," walking away from her. She pauses in the doorway and looks over at Clark. "Would you like some?" she asks him.

"No thank you. I'm fine," he replies. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem," winking at him, then leaving the room.

Clark walks over to the bed and sits down next to Lois. He takes her hands and hold them in his. "I know you're worried about giving birth - but if anybody can do this, it's you, Lois."

She looks over at him. "You really think so?" biting her lower lip nervously.

"You can do anything you set your mind to," he replies right away. "They don't call you _Mad Dog Lane_ around the office for nothing," winking at her.

She finally smiles at him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I like that nickname - but if you ever, ever tell anybody, I will tell everybody about that Elmer Fudd night light that you still use," her eyes narrowing at him. "Is that understood?"

He looks at her for a moment, then a mischievous glint appears in his eyes. He's about to reply to her warning when Lucy comes back in. "They didn't have iced tea, so I got you some Pink Lemonade because I know you like that too," handing Lois the bottle.

"Hey, Lucy," Clark pipes up.

"Yes, Clark?"

"Did you know that I have an Elmer Fudd nightlight?"

Lois stares at him in shock while Lucy laughs. "Really? It's funny you should say that because I remember Lois having a Dino nightlight when she was fourteen."

Now it's Clark's turn to stare at Lois. "All this time you've been teasing me about my Elmer Fudd nightlight when you had a Dino nightlight the whole time?"

"Thanks a bunch," hissing at her sister.

The nurse comes back in. "I think that's our cue to leave," says Clark. He turns to the nurse. "Please call me when Dr. Hamilton arrives?"

"Absolutely," she answers. "Where will you be?"

"I'll be in the waiting room," he answers.

"Me too," says Lucy.

Clark leans over and gives Lois a kiss on the lips. "Just call me if you need anything," whispering in her ear, then walks out of the room with Lucy.

The nurse closes the door and looks over at Lois. "You are so lucky to have a man who loves you that much."

"I know," Lois replies with a smile. "But he can also be a pain in the ass."

**One hour later**

"Sorry I'm late," the door to Lois' room flinging open as Emil enters the room. "How are you feeling, Lois?"

"I'm in f*cking labor. How do you think I'm feeling?" glaring at him.

"I understand," pulling up a stool to the end of the bed.

"How on earth could you understand?" snapping at him. "Have you ever been pregnant?" she asks pointedly.

"Can't say I have," he quips.

"Okay then," folding her arms across her chest.

He nods at her, then sits down on the stool. "Let's see how dilated you are," lifting up her legs and putting her feet into the stirrups. He slips his hand under the sheet and feels around, then removes it. "Well, it looks like you're only dilated two centimeters."

"That's it?" both Clark and Lois staring at Emil.

"Sorry," shrugging his shoulders. "It looks like it's going to be a while before this baby is born."

The words have just come out of his mouth when a man comes in pushing a woman in a wheel chair. "Hello, I'm Clark Kent and this is my fiancée Lois," extending his hand to the man.

"Hi," grasping his hand. "I'm Glenn Cooper and this is my wife Margot."

"Will you hurry up already?" she snaps at her husband.

He rolls his eyes for a moment and catches Clark giving him an understanding look. "Nice to meet you," Clark says with a smile as Glenn wheels his wife over to the bed and starts to help her up, but she suddenly screams and sits back down.

"Another contraction dear?" he asks her.

"That has got to be _the _stupidest thing you've ever said," snapping again at him.

Emil gets up from the stool and comes over to her. "I'm Dr. Emil Hamilton," introducing himself. "Would you mind if I checked to see how dilated you are?"

"No," she replies.

Emil and her husband help her into the bed and put her feet into the stirrups. He does a quick examination. "It's what I thought," he says at last. "You're dilated ten centimeters. You need to go to the delivery room immediately."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Lois says incredulously. "I was here first," she pouts; crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'll be right back," says Emil as he helps the woman get back into her wheelchair and immediately wheels her out of the room with her husband close behind.

"It's not fair," Lois complains.

"I know," sitting down on the bed next to her and holding her hand. "I'm sure it won't be long," raising her hand to his lips.

**Waiting room **

"I have a feeling it's going to be a while," says Chloe as she sits back in her chair. "I wish I had my laptop with me."

Jimmy looks over at his wife and has a sudden thought. "I have an idea if you're interested?"

"Really? What is it?" she asks him.

He lowers his head and whispers in her ear. "How does that sound to you?" sitting back up.

She smiles back at him. "Sounds fine to me," grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her out of the room.

Both Gary and Kara stare as they leave the room. "Where are they going anyway?" asks Kara.

"I have a feeling that Mr. and Mrs. Olsen are going to...never mind," says Gary with a coy smile on his face.

"Are you saying they're probably going to..." not finishing the sentence.

"Yep," nodding his head, then turning to her. "Would it be something that you might be interested in doing?" looking seriously at her.

She blushes at his comment. "Maybe," blushing even more. "Not in a hospital though."

"I can accept that," leaning forward to softly kiss her lips.

**Two hours later**

"I HATE YOU!"

"And I love you," quickly stepping out of the room before the pillow could hit him.

"Clark?"

He looks up to see his mother standing there. "Mom," he exclaims; pulling her into his arms for a big hug. "I've missed you," putting his head on her shoulder.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart," giving him a peck on the cheek, then pulling away but still with her arms around him. "How's Lois coming along?" she asks him.

He just heaves a sigh. "She's only at three centimeters," in answer to her question.

"I see," a thoughtful look on her face. "How about if I go in and talk to her?"

"Be my guest," waving his arm towards the door. "I'll head on to the waiting room for a while," turning around and heading down the hall.

Martha knocks on the door, then opens it. "Lois?" stepping inside.

Lois looks up and sees her. "Mrs. K. Am I glad to see you," swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't you dare get out of that bed young lady," shaking her finger at Lois. "You need to rest," walking over and sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Alright," swinging them back onto the bed. "It's just that I'm so damn frustrated in having to stay in bed," sighing as she leans back against the pillow.

"I know," sweeping a lock of damp hair away from Lois' eyes. "However..."

"Here it comes," rolling her eyes.

"...There's no need to take it out on Clark," cocking her head at Lois.

"I take it you heard..."

"That you hate my son? Yes, I heard it, but I also know that you don't mean it."

"I didn't," biting her lower lip. "It's these damn hormones," grabbing a tissue and dabbing her eyes with it.

"I know that too," holding Lois' other hand.

"How can I make it up to him?" Lois asks her.

"You don't need to make up anything to him," Martha tells her. "Just love him. That's all he needs from you, Lois."

"You're right. I know you're right," a small smile appearing on her face. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," smiling back at her.

**Waiting room**

"Where's Chloe and Jimmy?" Clark asks Kara and Gary.

They exchange glances before answering. "They...um...went down to the cafeteria," Kara says quickly.

Clark looks curiously at them. "I see," he replies. _That's not the reason, _he thinks to himself.

**Hospital room**

"Here's one," opening the door.

"Great," pulling Chloe inside with him. "Make sure the door is locked," he says.

"Okay," turning the knob.

"Okay, bright eyes," lifting her up into his arms and laying her on the bed. "Let's make a baby," laying on top of her as they begin to kiss.

**Another hour later**

"Well?" Lois asks Emil.

He puts down the sheet and looks up at her. "Four centimeters," he replies.

"Damn it," throwing the water pitcher at him, but Clark plucks it out of mid-air.

"Thanks, Clark," getting up from the stool.

"You're welcome," smiling back at him.

"I'll check on you shortly," quickly stepping out of the room.

"That wasn't very nice, Lois," putting the pitcher back down on the rolling table.

"Let's see how nice you are after being in labor for over five hours," snapping at him.

"Clark? Lois?"

They both turn their heads at the all too familiar voice.

"Lana?"

**To Be Continued...**

_Coming up next: Lois gives birth (Part 2) _


	20. Penultimate: Lois gives birth, Part 2

**CHAPTER 19 - PENULTIMATE: LOIS GIVES BIRTH - PART 2**

Both Clark and Lois stare in shock when they see her. "W-w-what are you doing here?" Clark stammers.

"Duh. I'm in labor," rolling her eyes.

"I can see that," a frown on his face. "What I meant was what are you doing back in Smallville? I thought you were in Paris?"

"We came back to visit my Aunt Nell and..."

"We? Who's 'we'?" Lois finally pipes up.

"My husband," a smile on her face.

"Did somebody call for me?"

Clark's jaw drops when he sees Pete enter the room and give Lana a kiss. "Pete?" staring at him in shock. "I thought you were on the road with the band?" recovering his composure.

"I was," he replies," standing behind Lana with his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I don't understand," Clark says. "When did the two of you get together anyway?"

"In Paris," Lana replies. "I went to one of their concerts and ran into Pete afterwards," looking up at him with a smile. "We've been inseparable ever since."

"That's great!" Lois exclaims. They all look at her. "Well, it is great - isn't it?" looking curiously at them.

"Of course it is," Clark replies. "I'm very happy for the two of you," walking over to give Lana a peck on the cheek. "It's been a long time," clasping Pete's hand, then giving him a hug.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Pete says after they pull apart.

"I know," a wistful look on his face.

"So...you and Lois," Lana finally says. "I have to say I'm not surprised that you got married and are having a baby."

"We're not married," Lois is quick to reply.

"Why not?" Pete asks Clark. "Shouldn't you make an honest woman of her?"

"We are engaged," he retorts; glaring at Lois. "I wanted to get married a couple months ago, but Lois didn't want to waddle down the aisle."

"I can understand that," nodding her head. "I can't say I blame you, Lois."

"Thank you for agreeing with me," a smile on her face. "See Clark? She agrees with me."

"I heard. I'm not deaf you know," rolling his eyes.

Lana can't help but chuckle. "That is so typical Clark and Lois."

"It is?" Pete asks her.

"Yep. Ever since they met they've been bantering like that. I seem to recall Clark telling me that Lois was rude, annoying, stuck-up, and that he couldn't stand her."

"When did he say that?" looking back at Clark.

"In the cave after I got back from Paris," she tells Lois.

"Is that what you think of me?" her eyes narrowing.

"That's what I thought of you _then_," he quickly replies; walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"I also remember telling you that the best ones start out that way," a smile on Lana's face. "Of course I didn't really want to believe it..." clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Pete coming around to stoop in front of her.

"Another contraction," a grimace on her face.

"I'm back," says Emil as he comes into the room. He stares at Lana. "Are you having contractions?" he asks her.

"Yes," Pete replies. "They've been a few minutes apart."

"Do you mind..."

"I know what you're going to say and go right ahead. You are a doctor aren't you?" asks Lana.

"I'm Lois' doctor," he says with a smile.

"I thought so," she replies.

"Let me check," reaching under her skirt and performing a brief examination. "You are fully dilated Ms..."

"Mrs. Ross," Lana tells him.

"Let's get you into the delivery room, shall we, Mrs. Ross?" He turns to Clark and Lois. "I'll be right back," walking out of the room.

"Congrats, Pete," slapping him on the back.

"Thanks," smiling back at him.

Emil returns with a nurse. "Let's go," the nurse wheeling Lana out of the room with Pete right behind her.

"It's _so_ not fair," pouting as soon as they're gone. "I was here before them. Why do they get to have their baby first?" punching the bed with her fist.

"That's just the way it happens sometimes," Emil shrugging his shoulders. "Now let's see how dilated you are," his hand reaching under the sheet. Then he removes it and looks up at her. "You're now dilated to six centimeters," he tells her.

"Only six?" her head plopping back on the pillow.

"You are making progress, Lois," Clark tells her as he dabs her forehead with a handkerchief.

"I have to check on a couple patients, then I'll be back soon," Emil tells them; straightening up and leaving the room. As soon as he leaves, Lois grabs her pillow and smacks Clark in the face.

"Hey!" grabbing the pillow from her. "What the hell you do that for?" an astonished look on his face.

"If you hadn't dated Lana in the first place, she wouldn't be here right now having her baby before me," grabbing the pillow from him and smacking him again.

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd..."

"You'd...what?" her eyebrows raised.

"I'd smack you right back with this pillow," grabbing it again from her.

"You would do that - _wouldn't_ you?" glaring at him.

"You better believe it, Lanie," a smirk on his face.

Neither one of them notice Martha standing in the doorway as they continue their bantering. _It's as if they're already married, _chuckling to herself as she walks away.

**Four hours later...**

"I can't take it anymore," grimacing yet again from another contraction. "Can't I push yet?" looking up at Clark with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, sweetheart," stroking her cheek. "You are at eight centimeters, so you're almost there."

"That's not good enough," turning her head away from him. "Why doesn't he want to come out?"

"I think it's because you've made it so comfortable for him that he doesn't want to leave," he says with a smile.

She turns her head to look back at him. "It's so sweet of you to make up such crap to make me feel better," her hand reaching up to pat his cheek.

"It's not crap," taking a step back from the bed.

"If you say so," shrugging her shoulders.

"Well it's not," he mutters under his breath.

"We have another roommate for you, Ms. Lane," the nurse says as she starts to wheel another woman in.

Lois sits up and looks intently at the woman. "I was here first and you better not have your baby before me," glaring at her.

**Ten minutes later**

"Guess she didn't listen to you," Clark remarks as the woman is wheeled out of the room.

Lois lifts up her hand and flips him off.

**Three hours later**

"It's been twelve hours already," Martha remarks as she paces back and forth. "Does it usually take this long?" turning to Kara.

"Not usually," she replies. "On Krypton, the average length of a woman's labor was a couple hours if that long. Of course Lois is not Kryptonian, so..." her words trailing off as Gary comes back into the room.

"Here's your iced tea," handing her the bottle.

"Thanks," looking up with a smile.

"So, any word yet?" he asks as he sits down.

"Not yet," she says as she sips her tea.

Jimmy and Chloe return to the waiting room and sit down. "Where have you been all this time?" Martha asks them.

"We...um..." the two of them blushing a little.

"Never mind," holding up her hand. "I really don't want to know," walking towards the door. "I'm going to see what's going on," leaving the room as Lucy comes back in.

"Where is she going?" she asks as she sits down on one of the chairs opposite Gary and Kara.

"She's going to find out what's taking so long," Jimmy replies.

"Well, I just saw Lois and she's nine centimeters," a smile on her face. "Just one more and she'll have the baby."

"Am I too late?"

Everybody looks up at the voice that seems to fill the room. "Dad?"

"Lucy," striding over to her and giving her a hug.

"You finally made it," wrapping her arms around her father.

"I didn't get an answer," pulling away and looking down at her.

"She's at nine centimeters," she tells him. "You're going to be a grandfather soon," she says with a smile.

"That's my little soldier," a small smile on his face.

**Back in Lois' room**

"Well?" Lois asks Emil.

He looks up at her with a smile. "You're at ten centimeters. Time to deliver this baby."

"It's about f*cking time," she declares.

"I'll get the gurney," Emil leaving the room.

"This is it," grasping her hand. "I'll be there every minute," kissing her cheek.

"You better be, Smallville," the suggestion of tears in her eyes.

Emil returns with the gurney and a couple orderlies. They help her onto the gurney and wheel her out with Clark semi-running next to them as they move down the hall.

"I thought you should know that your father just got here," Emil tells them as they enter the delivery room.

"Really? He's actually here?" her eyes widening.

"He is," smiling down at her.

"I can't believe he made it," she murmurs as they lift her onto the table. Clark quickly puts on a hospital gown and stands behind her. Emil also puts a gown on as well as gloves and pulls up a stool at the foot of the table. He lifts her legs up into the stirrups and pushes back the sheet.

"Let's bring baby Kent into the world," smiling up at her.

"Okay," taking a deep breath.

"Okay," he repeats. "Now push," he tells her.

She grimaces in pain as she pushes, then plops back on the table. "Is he here yet?" she asks.

"That was only one push," Clark remarks.

"Smart ass," she mutters.

"Come on, Lois," Emil says. "Give me another push." Her eyes squeeze tight as she pushes again. "That was a good one," he tells her. "Now give me another one."

"I can't," plopping down on the table yet again.

"You can do this," Clark bending his head to whisper in her ear.

Emil looks up and raises his hand. "Strike that. Don't push yet."

"Why not?" Both Clark and Lois looking up at him.

"I don't see the baby's head," he tells them.

"Are you saying it's a breech?" a worried look on Clark's face.

"Yes," Emil replies. "Let me try turning him around," reaching inside again. A moment later, he looks up. "I can't turn him, so you'll just have to push harder, Lois."

"I'll do anything for my baby," a determined look on her face as she pushes as hard as she possibly can.

"That's it, Lois. A couple more pushes like that and he's out of here," Emil tells her.

"Okay," pushing a couple more times while squeezing Clark's hand.

"He's coming," finally pulling him out and lightly smacking the baby on the ass; causing the baby to start crying.

"He's beautiful, Lois," marveling at the sight of his son, then turning to gaze at her. "You're beautiful," softly kissing her lips.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Emil asks Clark.

"I can?" barely containing the excitement in his voice.

"Of course," laying the baby down on Lois' stomach. He hands the scissors to Clark. "Right there," pointing to a spot on the cord. He takes the scissors from Emil and carefully cuts the cord. The nurse picks him up and carries the baby over to a bassinet.

"Where are they taking him?" a worried look on her face.

"They're cleaning him up," looking down at her with a smile. "You did wonderfully," kissing her again.

The nurse returns a couple minutes later. "Would you like to hold your son?" a smile on her face.

"Yes," holding out her arms and taking the baby.

"Now put your hand here to support the baby," showing Lois the correct way of holding him. "Perfect," smiling at her.

"Wow," softly caressing his face and staring at him.

"Wow," agreeing with her.

"I never thought I'd ever love somebody so much," not taking her eyes off the baby in her arms.

"I know," sitting down on the table next to her and stroking the baby's head. "So what are we going to call him anyway?" he asks her.

"I was thinking of James," finally looking up at Clark.

"After Jimmy?" a smile on his face. "I love it."

"After all, he was the first Cloiser," looking up at him.

"Cloiser?" a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah. Don't you know that everybody at work refers to the two of us as 'Clois'?" smiling up at him again.

"Really? I didn't know that," chuckling to himself.

"It's true," also chuckling.

He stands up and gives both Lois and his son a kiss. "I'm going to tell everybody the good news," walking out of the room and making his way down the hallway.

Everybody looks up when they see Clark enter the room. "Well?" Martha rushing up to him.

"He's here," his face beaming.

She throws her arms around him and squeezes him tight. "I'm so happy, and I know your father would be too," she whispers.

"I know," whispering back. "I wish he were here," pulling back to look down at her.

"He is," pointing to her chest. In here."

"Way to go, CK," Jimmy calls out as he comes over along with everybody else.

"Clark?"

He looks up at the sound of the Generals voice. "Yes sir?"

"Congratulations," coming over to Clark and extending his hand.

"Thank you sir," he replies.

"You can call me Sam," a small smile on his face. "Only in private though," he adds.

"Yes sir...I mean...Sam," correcting himself.

"So can I go see my daughter and grandson?" he asks.

"They're being brought back to her room, so in a few minutes you can go in and see them."

"Good," he replies with a smile, then turns serious. "Can I speak with you for a moment in private?"

"Okay," following the General out of the room and into the hallway.

He takes a deep breath, then begins talking. "I want to apologize to you for having you drafted into the Army," he says at last.

"Well, it's about time," Clark declares; folding his arms across his chest.

"It wasn't the best decision I've ever made," he admits.

"I know that," Clark remarks sarcastically.

"I don't blame you for having that attitude," he says. "I shouldn't have put both you and my daughter through all that. It's just that I didn't like..."

"...somebody standing up to you like I did?" finishing his sentence for him.

He stares back at Clark with surprise. "That's right."

"If I had to do it all over again, I would still do what I did. You do know that, don't you?" raising an eyebrow.

"I do," he replies.

"Good," he says. "So don't be surprised if I stand up to you again."

"I would expect nothing less from the man who's the father of my grandson," he tells Clark.

"Thank you," extending his hand.

"You're welcome," smiling back at Clark and shaking his hand.

"I want to see my grandson," Martha interrupts.

"Of course Mom," wrapping his arm around hers. "How about you, Sam?" looking over at him.

"You better believe it," wrapping his arm around Martha's other arm.

"Let's go," the three of them walking down the hall.

**Back in the waiting room**

"You know, Clark didn't say what they named the baby," Jimmy remarks; rushing out of the room. "Hey, CK," he calls out.

Clark lets go of Martha and looks over at Jimmy. "What is it?" he asks him.

"You didn't say what you named the baby," coming up to Clark.

"I know I didn't," winking at him, then turns back around and rejoins Martha and Sam.

"Well?" calling out again. "Aren't you going to tell me?" a small pout on his face.

"Did he tell you?" asks Chloe as she comes over to him.

"Nope," still watching them until they turn a corner. "I don't know why he didn't tell me," shaking his head sadly.

"Maybe they haven't named the baby yet," she suggests.

"I don't think that's it," he replies. "He winked at me, then turned away."

"I'm sure they have a reason for it," she says. "Maybe Clark and Lois want to tell their parents first."

"Maybe," a thoughtful look on his face.

She slips her arm around his. "Come on," her fingers linking through his. "Let's rejoin the others and celebrate - okay?" looking over at him with a smile.

He smiles back at her. "Okay," giving her a kiss on the lips.

**Lois' room**

Lois is in her bed when the three of them come in. She looks up and sees her father. "Daddy?" a big smile on her face.

"Hi, my little Lo," he says with affection as he walks over to her and leans over to softly kiss her cheek. He looks down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "He's beautiful," trying to keep his emotions in check, but not succeeding too well. "He looks just like you," smiling at her.

"He may look like me, but he certainly has his father's personality," smiling at Clark.

Martha comes over to the other side of the bed and kisses her as well. "He is beautiful," she whispers; wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who would like to hold him first?" Lois asks them.

"Would you mind if I did first, Sam?" asks Martha.

"I don't mind at all," he replies.

Lois hands the baby over to Martha. "I never thought this day would come," tears rolling down her cheek as she gazes at her grandson. At that moment, his eyes open and he stares at her curiously.

"I don't believe it," Sam declares. "I've never seen a newborn baby open their eyes so soon."

Clark and Lois glance at each other, then Lois speaks up. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it," looking back down at the baby. "Looks like he has your eyes, Smallville," smiling again at him.

"Looks like it," coming over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"They are the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen," Martha remarks as she hands the baby over to Sam.

Sam stares at the baby. "So what are you naming this little soldier?" he asks her.

"We've decided to name him _James_, after a dear friend of ours," Clark replies.

"I hope you're not disappointed that we didn't name him after you," Lois pipes up.

"I'm not," he tells her. "I think that James is a fine name. He does need a middle name, however."

"That's true," looking back at Clark. "Any suggestions?"

They all look at Clark. "I've been thinking about that...," he begins to say, "...and I think the name _Samuel_ would be perfect."

"I love it," says Lois. "What do you think, daddy?" looking up at him.

Sam looks at Clark, then back at his daughter. "I'm truly honored," he finally replies. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Clark replies. "Now, may I have my son?"

"Of course," handing the baby over to Clark.

"We'll leave the three of you alone for awhile, but everybody is waiting to see this little guy," says Martha as she walks over to the doorway with Sam.

"Tell them about a half hour - okay?" Clark tells her.

"Okay," smiling back at him, then walking out of the room with Lois' father in tow.

Clark sits down next to Lois and puts his other arm around her shoulder. "Have I told you today that I love you?" softly kissing her lips, then pulling away.

"I don't think you have, so you better make it up to me," looking up at him with a smile.

"I plan on making it up to you for the rest of our lives," kissing her again.

"Good," she says after his lips pull away. "So..." hesitating a moment before speaking again, "I was just thinking that Pete was right about you making an honest woman of me," looking up at him. "Now the question is when will you?"

"I absolutely agree with both of you," smiling back at her. "How does two months from now sound to you? Is that enough time or will you need more?" he asks.

"How about three instead?"

"Three is fine with me. I'll wait forever to marry you," kissing her once more.

"Forever is a long time," smiling again at him, then wincing all of a sudden. "My breasts hurt," looking down at them.

"It's all the milk you have in them," pointing to the drops coming through the hospital gown. "See?"

"He must be hungry. You better give him to me," she tells him.

"Okay," laying the baby in her arms. She opens the gown and guides the baby's mouth to her breast. "Ooh," she gasps as the baby starts pulling on her nipple as he sucks.

"You were right," says Clark with a smile. "Look at him just sucking away," caressing the baby's head.

"Jealous?" winking at Clark.

"No," winking back at her. "How can I possibly be jealous of my own son?"

"Good answer," lifting her head as Clark lowers his lips to hers...

**To Be Continued...**

_Coming up next: The finale - Part 1: The bachelor/bachelorette parties_


	21. Finale: Bachelor & Bachelorette parties

**CHAPTER 20: THE FINALE - PART 1**

**Almost three months later...**

"It's too bad Kara, Lucy, _and_ Dinah couldn't be here for this," Chloe remarks as Lois is changing in the dressing room.

"I know," Lois replies. "Gary has a catering job today and Kara's helping him. As for Dinah, she's down in South America. She said she'll be here in time for the wedding." She adds, "Don't forget that the guys are joining us for lunch."

"What about Lucy?"

"Lucy is in London with her boyfriend, Ron. He had an assignment and she went with him. Unfortunately, she won't be back in time for the bachelorette party, but she will be back in time for the wedding itself."

"That's good," Chloe replies absently as she thumbs through one of the bridal magazines.

Lois comes out of the dressing room. "Well? What do you think of this one?"

Chloe looks up at her. "Wow," putting down the magazine. She stands up and takes a closer look. "It looks beautiful on you, but I never thought that you'd go for the traditional look."

"I know," looking at herself in the full-length mirror. "It's just that I've never really had what you would call a normal life, so I thought I'd be radical and go traditional for the wedding."

"That makes sense," Chloe remarks. "I'm sure Clark doesn't mind it at all."

"He doesn't," a far-away look in her eyes. "He loves the idea."

"What a shocker," a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Now knock that off," wagging her finger at Chloe. "You know as well as I do that deep down Clark is a traditional guy."

"True," Chloe replies. "At least he doesn't expect you to be barefoot and pregnant all the time," winking at her.

"You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant again anytime soon," adjusting the veil. "Once I'm done nursing James, then I can get one of those five-year implants." She looks up at Chloe. "So any news on the baby front yet?" changing the subject.

Chloe can't help blushing at her question. "Well..."

Lois stares at her. "No way!"

"Way!" a big grin on her face.

Lois immediately pulls Chloe into her arms for a big hug. "I'm so happy for you," giving her a peck on the cheek. "How far along are you anyway?" she asks after she pulls away.

"About three months," she replies.

"Three months?"

"We wanted to wait until the second trimester before telling anybody - just to make sure everything is okay with the baby," patting her stomach. "Thank goodness the wedding is only two weeks away - otherwise I wouldn't be able to fit into my matron of honor dress."

"Well I'm thrilled for both of you and I'm sure Clark will be too," smiling at her. "I almost forgot to tell you," Lois says; suddenly grabbing Chloe's arm.

"What?" she asks.

"Gary proposed to Kara last night," a big smile on her face.

Chloe's jaw drops. "He did?" staring at Lois in shock.

Lois nods yes. "He sure did. They went on a picnic and he just proposed right out of the blue. Got down on one knee and everything."

"I think that's great, but..."

"But...what?" a confused look on her face.

"...but does he know her secret?"

"Yes," Lois replies. "Kara told him three months ago."

"Three months ago? Wow. Seems like a lot of things happened three months ago," sitting back down on a chair.

"I know," sitting down next to her. "Clark and I have a baby boy, Lana and Pete have a baby girl, you get pregnant, Kara and Gary get engaged."

"Must be something in the water," Chloe remarks.

Lois can't help but chuckle, then Chloe joins in. "Come on," getting up and looking down at her cousin. "We don't want to be late for lunch with Kara and the guys."

"Okay," getting up.

"I'll be right back," heading back for the dressing room.

**Tuxedo fitting**

"It's a perfect fit," Oliver remarks as Clark looks at himself in the three-way mirror.

"You're right," he replies. "It is perfect."

"Lois won't be able to keep her eyes off you when she sees you," Jimmy pipes in and winking at him.

Clark smiles at that comment. "I can't believe the wedding is only two weeks away," unbuttoning the jacket. "In case I haven't already," turning to look at the two of them, "Thank you so much for all the help in planning this wedding."

"You don't have to thank us," Jimmy replies; wrapping his arm around Clark's shoulders and giving him a brief squeeze.

"That's right," Oliver doing the same thing.

They stand like that for a moment, then Oliver breaks the silence. "I think that's enough bonding for now," removing his arm.

"Agreed," Jimmy also removing his arm.

"I still can't believe you agreed to have the wedding in Washington," Oliver says suddenly.

"I can't believe it either," Clark replies as he takes off the jacket. "Lois' father wanted to make amends for having me drafted. We only agreed to it on the condition that it would be a small wedding and not a huge military one."

"So no uniform for the General, huh?" Oliver says.

"That's right," changing out of the tuxedo and putting on his street clothes. "He has to wear a tuxedo just like us," sitting down to put on his shoes.

"So the two of you are getting along okay?" Jimmy asks Clark as he puts on his jacket.

"Pretty good," he replies. "He was just here for a visit about a week ago. You should see how he is with James," winking at Jimmy.

"I still can't believe you named him after me," his eyes glistening a little.

"I can't believe it either," a slight frown on Oliver's face.

"Maybe the next one," Clark says; turning to Oliver and winking at him. He looks at his watch. "We don't want to be late for lunch with the girls, so we better get going."

"Alright," both Oliver and Jimmy reply at the same time.

**One week before the wedding**

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Lois remarks as she puts her jacket on.

"Come on, live a little," Dinah remarks as she puts on her own jacket. "This is your bachelorette party and that means F.U.N.," winking at her.

"That's right," Kara pips up. "I've always wanted to go to one of these things," blushing a little.

"You'll be having one of your own soon enough," Chloe remarks; winking at Kara.

"Come on, let's go," Dinah says as she walks over to the kitchen door.

**Oliver's penthouse**

"I don't think Lois will like it if we do this," Clark remarks as he adjusts his jacket.

"It's your bachelor party, and we're going to have fun tonight - okay?" Oliver replies. "Besides, I know for a fact that the girls are going to have the same kind of fun we're going to have." He adds, "Besides, it's not as if you can get drunk."

"I agree with Oliver," Gary pipes up as he takes out his keys. "By the way, where's Jimmy?" he asks.

"Here I am," coming out of the elevator. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to pick up something for Chloe," shrugging his shoulders.

Clark turns his head and listens intently for something. "I have to go. I'll be right back," super-speeding away and leaving a breeze behind him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Gary quips as he smoothes his hair down.

"We've known him a lot longer and we're still not used to it," Jimmy remarks.

"So did you find it?" Oliver asks Jimmy.

"It was right where you said it would be," pulling out a tiny black box and handing it to Oliver.

"What's that?" Gary asks.

Oliver hesitates before answering. "Jimmy and I decided that Clark needs to loosen up so..."

Gary stares at both of them. "You didn't get any of that red meteor rock - _did you?"_

"Of course not," Oliver scoffs.

"We got some of the blue meteor rock instead," Jimmy says.

"You WHAT?" his voice rising. "Why would you get some of that anyway? You know it takes away his powers. What if somebody needs his help?"

"We have that covered, so don't worry about it," Oliver replies.

"You do know that if Clark drinks tonight, he'll probably get drunk and have a hangover tomorrow morning," shaking his head.

"Like I said, Clark needs to loosen up," Oliver remarks. "You want to know why we're going out tonight instead of the day before the wedding? Because Lois would be furious if Clark was hung over for the wedding. This way, he gets to have some fun _and_ have time to recover," sporting a confident grin on his face.

Gary is about to reply when Clark comes back. "Another bank robbery, but I was able to prevent the robbers from escaping. So who's going to be the designated driver tonight?" he asks.

"We're taking my limo, so we don't have to worry about that," a sly smile on Oliver's face as he walks over to Clark. "So are you ready to go?" discretely slipping the box into Clark's pocket.

"Almost," he replies. I just remembered that I left my keys at the _Planet_. "I'll be right back," super-speeding away again.

"Yep, I'll never get used to that," Gary says again.

Clark only gets as far as the lobby because his super-speed suddenly gives out on him. He leans against a wall to catch his breath. _What happened to my powers?_ he wonders; absently placing his hand in his pocket. Then his fingers brush against the box. _What is this? _taking the box out and eying it curiously. _Where did this come from? _He glances around to make sure that nobody was looking, then opens the box. _What the hell?_ staring at the sparkling blue rock. _That certainly explains why I don't have my powers. _He continues to stare at it for a moment. _Who would want me without my powers and why? _Then he recalls a conversation he had with Oliver a few days earlier...

_"You need to have some fun, Clark."_

_"I don't think I would call getting drunk and having a hangover the next day fun," he retorts._

_"Well, maybe you should at least once in your life," Oliver replies. "It's practically a rite of passage for every groom to go to a gentlemen's club and get wasted."_

_"Not every groom does it," he replies. "Besides, you know that alcohol doesn't affect me," a smug smile on his face._

Clark closes the box and places it back in his pocket. _It was Oliver. He had to have known that I would notice that my powers would disappear - unless he wanted me to notice. Maybe he wants to see whether or not I would figure it out. _He takes the box out and opens it again. _Maybe he's right. Maybe I should have some fun, _smiling to himself and pulling out his cell phone. "Oliver? It's Clark. I'm downstairs in the lobby. For some reason, my powers are not working. Could we stop by the _Planet_ first so I can get my keys? Thanks," hanging up. _This is going to be a very interesting evening_, chuckling to himself.

**The Windgate Club**

"Here we are," Dinah says as she pulls up in front of the club.

Lois stares at the sign above the door. "Isn't this the club where we went undercover on that story almost five years ago?" Lois asks Chloe as they get out of the car.

"Yep," she replies as she closes the doors.

"This is a gentlemen's club," a frown on her face. "I thought we were going to see some male strippers?" turning to look at Dinah.

"We are," smiling back at her as she hands the keys to the valet. "There's a separate room just for women," winking at her. "Come on, it's this way," taking Lois by the arm and leading inside; followed closely by Chloe and Kara.

**A few minutes later...**

The limo pulls up in front of the club. "So this is the club you picked?" Clark remarks as he gets out of the limo and looks up at the sign above the door.

"I've never been here," says Gary as he also steps out.

"We came here for my bachelor party," says Jimmy. "Remember CK?" arching one eyebrow.

"I remember," smiling back at him. "That was a fun evening," he remarks.

"I think tonight will be even more fun," Oliver pipes up. "Come on, let's go," handing the keys to the valet and flinging open the front door; stepping through the front door followed by Clark, Gary, and Jimmy.

**The women**

The four women are escorted to a table right in front of the stage. "Can I get you ladies some drinks?" the waiter asks them as they all sit down.

"Yes," Dinah replies. "Bring us a bottle of your best champagne."

"Very well," smiling at her before he turns around and heads towards the bar.

"This should be fun," says Kara.

"At least for you guys," Chloe mutters under her breath.

"So you can't drink alcohol tonight," says Lois; wrapping her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "I promise you that after the baby is born, I'll personally take you out on the town and we'll get rip roaring drunk – okay?"

Chloe looks over at her cousin. "You are the best cousin and friend I could ever hope for," a big grin on her face.

"You better believe it," giving Chloe's shoulder a squeeze just as the waiter comes over with the champagne and four glasses. He opens the bottle and pours it into the glasses, then hands a glass to each woman.

Chloe put down her glass of champagne and picks up the glass of water instead. "I want to make a toast," raising her glass. The other three also raise their glasses. "To Lois," she starts to say. "May you always keep that sparkle in your eyes - especially when it comes to Clark. Cheers," taking a sip.

"Cheers," they all reply.

**The men**

The three guys follow Oliver to the table he reserved right in front of the stage. "We'll have a bottle of your very best champagne – and keep it coming," slipping the waiter some bills.

"Yes sir," nodding her head before walking away.

"Look at that one," Gary remarks; staring at the woman on stage dressed up in a cheerleader's uniform.

"I've never really had a thing for cheerleaders," Oliver remarks as the waitress returns with the champagne and four glasses. Once the waitress opens the bottle and pours the champagne, she hands each man a glass. She turns around and walks away.

"So what do you prefer anyway?" Clark asks as he takes a sip.

He pretends to think about it. "I just love a woman in one of those skintight body suits that show off her cleavage," a cocky grin on his face. "How about you, Boy Scout? What do you prefer?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," gulping down the rest of the champagne and sitting back in his chair.

"Come on," Jimmy nudging him. "We promise we won't tell. Right guys?" looking over at Gary and Oliver.

"That's right," says Gary. "Spill," taking a sip and placing the glass back down on the table.

"Well…" hesitating for a moment. "Okay," pouring more champagne into his glass. "One time Lois dressed up in this very sexy French maid's uniform."

"_Really?" _Oliver leaning forward with interest. "High heels and everything?"

"You better believe it. Believe me when I say there's nothing more sexy than a naked woman in high heels," finishing off his second glass and pouring himself a third. "Whoa," sitting back in his chair.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks him.

"Just a little lightheaded all of a sudden, that's all," Clark replies. "I'm going to make a toast," grabbing the champagne bottle. "To the beautiful and sexy woman who makes me feel complete. Here's to Lois," taking a slug out of the bottle.

Oliver secretly pulls out his cell phone and sends a text to both Jimmy and Gary. _Told you it would work._

_This is fun, _Clark thinks to himself as he takes another slug from the bottle. "I think we need another bottle," finishing it off.

"You bet," Oliver flagging down their waitress.

**Back to the women**

"Looks like Lois is having a good time," Dinah whispers to both Kara and Chloe as they observe Lois slipping some dollar bills in the G-string of a very well-proportioned dancer.

"She sure is," says Kara as she takes another sip of champagne.

"I have to say that the one who was dressed as a construction worker was really good," says Chloe.

"Oh yeah," Kara sighs. "Now _he_ was hot," drinking some more champagne.

"I think I liked the one who had the skintight leather pants on," Dinah replies.

"Gee, what a shocker," Lois remarks; stumbling slightly as she sits back down.

"Why do you say that?" looking over at Lois.

"Come on," she scoffs. "Oliver loves to wear that leather suit, that's why," picking up her glass and swallowing the rest of the champagne.

"That's true," Chloe agreeing with Lois.

"You should see Clark when he wears his leather pants without a shirt," fanning herself. "In fact, you should see him when he's wearing nothing but his sexy smile. Man what a big…"

"_Stop_ right there," Kara holding up her hand. "I don't want to hear about Clark Jr. – _okay?"_ getting up from her chair. "I'm going to the ladies room," walking away from the table.

"Where was I?" Lois asks as she grabs the bottle and takes a few gulps. "Oh yeah, I was talking about how big Clark Jr. is. I can just about wrap my hand around it. And talk about how good it feels to take it in my mouth and just…"

"Did it just get hot in here all of a sudden?" Dinah remarks. "I think I'll join Kara in the ladies room," abruptly getting up and walking away.

"Too much information, Lois," Chloe remarks; shaking her head.

**A couple hours later…**

"That tastes sooo good," Clark slurring his words as he takes another gulp.

"It does, huh?" Oliver remarks; rolling his eyes.

"You better believe it," looking over at Oliver. "Do you want to know what tastes even better?" winking at him.

"What is it?" Jimmy asks him curiously.

Clark leans forward in his chair and says in a loud whisper, "Lois' pussy," sitting back in his chair with a big goofy grin on his face.

The three guys all stare at him in shock. "It tastes just like wild cherry," licking his lips. "You won't believe how wet she gets when I put my tongue on her clit and…"

"I think you've had enough," Oliver interrupting him as he takes the bottle away from Clark. "I think we should go home now," getting Clark's jacket.

"You're such a party pooper," Clark scrunching his face up in annoyance.

"I think we should go too," says Jimmy.

"I agree with all of you," Gary interjects as he stands up and puts on his jacket.

"Let's go, Boy Scout," helping Clark to his feet. As he helps Clark put his jacket on, he manages to retrieve the tiny box; slipping it into his own pocket.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"I don't feel so good all of a sudden," tearing himself away from Oliver and rushing to the men's room.

"I think he had too good a time," Jimmy remarks.

"You think?" Oliver turning around and glaring at him.

**The next morning**

"Ugh," groaning out loud and as he sits up in bed.

"Not so loud," Lois whispers as she clutches her head.

"Remind me when I'm feeling better later to kill Oliver," swinging his legs out of bed and over the side.

"I will as long as you remind me to kill Dinah while you're killing Oliver."

"Deal," he replies as he slowly gets out of bed. "I'm going to get us some aspirin and orange juice," walking out of the bedroom. He returns a few minutes later with a couple glasses and an aspirin bottle. "Here," handing her one of the glasses. He opens the bottle and tips a few tablets into his hand; giving her a couple of them.

"It's a good thing the wedding is tomorrow," popping them into her mouth and taking a big gulp of orange juice.

"I know," doing the same, then laying back down and closing his eyes. "Does Mom still have James with her?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies; laying down next to him.

He slips his arms around her shoulder and softly kisses the top of her head. "That's good," he murmurs.

"Uh huh," also closing her eyes.

They both hold their hands over their ears when the phone starts ringing. "I'm going to kill whomever that is," Clark declares as he picks up the receiver.

"Who the hell is this?" he barks into the phone. "Oh," a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to snap at you," glancing over at Lois. "It's just that we both have splitting headaches from last night. Apparently Oliver slipped some Blue Kryptonite into my pocket. Yeah, you heard right. You want to know what's even stupider than that? I discovered it and didn't get rid of it," holding the receiver away from his ear. "Could you please lower your voice? Even your soft voice is killing me here," rubbing his temple. "Well, at least the wedding is not for another week. We'll be fine by then. Okay, we'll see you tonight. Give James a kiss for both of us. Bye," hanging up the phone.

"How's my baby?" Lois asks him.

"James is fine," laying back down and pulling her close to him.

"That's nice," resting her head on his chest.

"This is nice too," wrapping his arms around her.

"Can we stay like this for awhile?"

"How does forever sound to you?"

"Sounds good to me," she murmurs as they both drift off to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: The Finale - Part 2 (The Wedding)_


	22. Finale: The wedding

**CHAPTER 20: THE FINALE - PART 2 (THE WEDDING)**

**One week later...**

"Thank goodness the wedding rehearsal went off without a hitch," Clark remarks.

"I know," Lois replies as she sips her wine.

"You know," wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering his lips to her ear. "I can't wait until tomorrow night," his hot breath tickling her neck. "How about a sneak preview? After all, we haven't made love since before the baby was born," softly kissing the nape of her neck.

"Umm," moaning softly as he kisses down to her shoulders. "I know, but it's only one more day and then we'll be officially married," turning to gaze into his eyes.

"Okay," a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't you worry," caressing his face. "It will be all worth it," reaching up to press her lips against his.

"Why don't you get a room already?"

They both turn to see Chloe walking towards them holding a glass of water. "Hey, Chloe," gently extricating herself from Clarks arms and walking over to her. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"You want to know how I'm feeling?" snapping at her. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"I _think_ I have a pretty good idea," stepping away from her.

"Good," sipping her water.

Jimmy comes over with a plate in his hand. "This dessert looks sooo good," lifting his fork towards his mouth.

Chloe narrows her eyes. "You didn't get one for me?" glaring at him.

He lays the fork down on the plate and hands it to her. "Sorry, bright eyes. Would you like to have it?"

"What do you think?" a scowl on her face as she snatches it away from him and walks away with it.

The three of them watch as Chloe walks away. "Mood swings, huh?" Clark turning to Jimmy.

"Oh, yeah," heaving a sigh. "Big time," shaking his head and walking towards the dessert table again.

"That dessert _was_ good," Clark says to Lois. "What was the name of it again?"

"Pavlova cake," she replies. "Gary says that in Australia and New Zealand, they usually make it for occasions like weddings."

"That's interesting," he remarks. "Now he's from Australia - right?" he asks her.

"New Zealand, actually," she remarks.

"But isn't he supposed to be Mr. White's nephew?" a puzzled expression on his face.

"He was adopted by Mr. White's brother and sister-in-law when he was five years old. His biological parents died in a plane crash."

"I see."

She raises her head to whisper in his ear, "How about we blow this joint?"

"I thought you wanted to wait until tomorrow night?" he whispers back.

"I wasn't talking about that," punching his shoulder again. "I still have some things to take care of before tomorrow. Get your mind out of the gutter, Smallville."

"When it comes to you Lanie? Never," a big grin on his face.

**Middle of the night**

Martha gets out of bed when she hears some noises coming from the living room. She puts her robe on and makes her way out of the bedroom. As she walks down the hallway, she spots Lois in the living room.

"It's the middle of the night," Martha tells Lois as she comes into the room. "You really need to get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be a big day for you," watching as her almost daughter-in-law uses a steamer to iron her wedding dress.

"I know, but I still have to iron my dress," she replies as she continues to steam her dress.

Martha comes over to her and pulls the iron out of her hands. "Go to bed," shutting it off, pulling the cord out of the socket, then setting it down on the floor to cool. "I don't want you yawning as you recite your vows," giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

"You're right," she replies; first giving her a brief hug, then walks over to Martha's spare bedroom and closes the door behind her. She crawls into bed while being careful not to wake Chloe. She closes her eyes and uses the super-hearing she developed during the pregnancy and concentrates very hard; finally picking up on the soothing sound that always helps her to sleep.

Clark's heartbeat.

**At the same time...**

Jimmy walks into the kitchen of Oliver's D.C. penthouse apartment and pulls out some milk from the refrigerator. He pours some into a glass and puts it in the microwave to warm. After it beeps, he opens the door and takes it out. As he's about to head back to the bedroom, he notices Clark staring out the living room window. "Want some warm milk?" holding out his glass.

Clark turns around to look at him. "I'm fine, but thanks for offering," turning back around.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asks as he walks over and stands next to him.

"I'm fine really. It's just that I can't sleep without Lois laying next to me," heaving a sigh.

"I know what you mean," setting down his glass of milk. "I feel the same way about Chloe - especially now that she's pregnant."

"Yeah," sighing again.

"It's so comforting to listen to her heartbeat," Jimmy goes on to say. "It lulls me to sleep," a far-away look in his eyes.

Clark stares at Jimmy. "How on earth did I forget about that?" slapping his forehead.

"Forget what?" looking curiously at him.

"Never mind," smiling back at him. "Thanks," giving Jimmy's shoulders a squeeze before heading back to the bedroom.

Jimmy chuckles to himself as he picks up his glass of milk and brings it back to the microwave to reheat.

Clark lays down in bed, then closes his eyes and concentrates on Lois' heartbeat. There's a smile on his face as he drifts off to sleep..

**The next morning...**

"I need my 'something blue.' Where is it?" running around the room frantically.

"Calm down, Lois," Kara says. "Here it is," holding it up.

"Thanks," grabbing it from her and sitting back down on the bench to slip it up to her thigh.

"Did she find it?" Chloe asks as she comes back into the room.

"I found it on top of the bureau," rolling her eyes ever so slightly.

"Are you girls almost ready?" Lois' father calling out from the hallway.

"Almost, Uncle Sam," Chloe calls out.

"Alright," he replies. "I'll be in the living room," he says.

Chloe turns to Lois. "Are _you_ ready?" she asks her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," taking a deep breath, then exhaling. She looks around for a moment. "Where's Lucy and Dinah?" beginning to panic again. "Where's my baby?"

"Calm down," Chloe says again. "They're all in the living room with the General."

"Here," Martha coming into the room with a glass of wine. "Take a sip. It'll calm you down."

"How did you know..." looking curiously at her almost mother-in-law.

"I was a little nervous on my wedding day," smiling at Lois.

"You were? Really?" carefully taking a sip so that she doesn't smudge her lipstick.

"I was," she replies. "Not about marrying Jonathan of course. Marriage is a big step as you know. It's a perfectly natural reaction," adjusting Lois' veil. "I want you to enjoy this day - okay?"

She nods her head. "Okay," smiling back at her. "Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime sweetie," giving her a brief hug. "Now let's get you married," opening the bedroom door.

**At the same time...**

"I can't get this damn bowtie straight," a frown on his face as he pulls it off and throws it down on the floor.

"I'll do it for you," Oliver picking it up and wrapping it around Clark's neck.

"Thanks," Clark says. "I guess I'm just used to Lois tying it for me."

"I know," Oliver remarks as he starts to tie it."There really isn't anything to be nervous about."

"I know," Clark replies. "It's just that it's a big step in our relationship."

"Bigger than having a baby?" Oliver asks as he finishes tying the bowtie.

"Bigger," he admits.

"That's understandable," stepping back. "How does that look?"

Clark turns to the mirror. "Looks good," turning to look at Oliver. "Thanks."

"Any time, Clark," smiling back at him.

"Are we all ready?" Jimmy poking his head through the open doorway.

Oliver turns to Clark. "Are we?" he asks.

"Yes," nodding back.

"Okay then," opening the bedroom door. "Let's not keep that bride of yours waiting," winking at Clark.

**Thirty minutes later...**

"Why is it that the groom always has to wait for the bride?" a frown on his face as he glances yet again at his watch.

"I guess it's tradition," Jimmy tells Clark.

"Yet if the groom is late, you automatically assume that he's going to skip out," continuing on with his rant.

"This is Lois we're talking about," Jimmy quips.

"Why can't she be on time for once?" nervously adjusting his cufflinks.

Jimmy is about to reply when he looks over at the front door and sees Oliver giving the thumbs up. He turns to Clark. "They're here," he says.

"Well it's about time," rolling his eyes. "You do have the rings - don't you?" he asks him suddenly.

"Right here," patting his jacket pocket. "I didn't want to risk the wrath of Superman," whispering the last part.

"Good answer," he replies.

**About ten minutes earlier**

"I just _know _that Clark is going to be really upset," Lois clasping her fingers nervously as they all watch the guy from AAA close the hood of the limo.

"I'm sure he's not," says Kara. "After all, Chloe did say she would call Jimmy to let them know what happened," looking over at Chloe.

When she doesn't answer, Lois' eyes narrow. "You did call him - _didn't you?"_

"Oops?" a guilty expression on her face.

"How could you possibly forget a thing like that - today of all days?" snapping at her.

"It was an honest mistake," Dinah interrupts; coming to Chloe's defense.

"All set," the AAA guy tells the chauffer, then gets back into his tow truck and takes off.

The chauffer pokes his head through the window. "He had to replace the battery," he tells them. "That's why it took so long."

"Can we go now?" a frown on Lois' face.

"Of course Ms. Lane," smiling at her as he slides back behind the wheel and starts the engine.

**Ten minutes later...**

The music begins to play as the doors open. The bridal party slowly makes its way down the center aisle. Kara is escorted by Gary, then followed by Dinah with Oliver, then Chloe by herself.

The congregation stands up when Lois appears on her father's arm. "Are you ready, Lo?" Her father whispers in her ear.

"As ready as I'll ever be," smiling up at him.

Clark can't keep his eyes off Lois as she and her father make their way down the aisle. "Wow," he murmurs as she finally makes her way up to him. "You look so beautiful," he whispers.

"You look so handsome," she whispers back as her father lets go of her arm.

"You take good care of my little Lo," he tells Clark.

"Yes sir," shaking his hand. He walks over to one of the pews and stands next to Martha.

The minister begins to speak. "Family and friends, we welcome you today to witness the marriage of Clark Joseph Kent and Lois Joanne Lane. You have shared and contributed to their lives in the past, and by witnessing their marriage ceremony today, Clark and Lois ask you to share in their future."

He continues on. "Marriage is a promise, made in the hearts of two people who love each other, which takes a lifetime to fulfill. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's lover, teacher, listener, critic, and best friend. It is into this state that Clark and Lois wish to enter. Who gives their blessings to this union?"

"We do," Both Martha and Lois' father speaking up.

"If anyone present can show just cause as to why this couple may not be legally joined together, you should now declare it, or hereafter hold your peace."

When nobody speaks up, he resumes speaking. "Clark and Lois, I charge and require of you both, in the presence of these witnesses, that if either of you know of any legal or moral impediment to this marriage, you do now reveal the same."

They both remain silent. Then he turns to Clark. "Clark Joseph, do you take Lois Joanne to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to her as long as you both shall live?"

" I do," he replies; smiling at Lois.

He then turns to Lois. "Lois Joanne, do you take Clark Joseph to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and cherish him, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replies; smiling back at Clark.

"Clark and Lois, may you pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners in marriage. To talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate one another; to respect and cherish each other's uniqueness, and to support, comfort, and strengthen each other through life's joys and sorrows. May you promise to share hopes, thoughts, and dreams as you build your lives together. May your lives be ever intertwined, your love keeping you together. May you build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honor for others and each other. May your home be forever filled with peace, happiness, and love."

Then he says, "Clark and Lois, please face each other and hold hands."

Lois hands her bridal bouquet to Chloe; taking Clarks hands in hers.

"Clark, as you look at Lois, repeat these words after me."

"I, Clark Joseph," gazing deeply into Lois' eyes as he repeats the words after him, "take you Lois Joanne, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honor, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live," smiling at her.

The minister then turns to Lois. "Lois, as you look at Clark, repeat these words after me."

"I Lois Joanne," also gazing deeply into Clarks eyes as she repeats the words, "take you Clark Joseph, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honor, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live," smiling back at him.

"May I have the rings please?" he says. Jimmy takes them out of his pocket and hands it to the minister.

He holds up both rings. "The ring is a symbol of unity into which your two lives are now joined in an unbroken circle; in which, wherever you go, you will return to one another." He gives Clark Lois' ring. "Repeat these words after me."

"Lois Joanne," he repeats, "I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you," slipping the ring onto her finger.

The minister then hands Lois Clark's ring. "Repeat these words after me."

"Clark Joseph," also repeating his words, "I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you," slipping the ring onto his finger. They hold each other's hands and look back at the minister.

"Clark and Lois, the two separate candles symbolize your separate lives, separate families and separate sets of friends. I ask that each of you take one of the lit candles and that together you light the center candle."

Chloe hands Lois a candle and Jimmy hands Clark one. They walk over to the center candle and together they tilt their candles to light it. They resume their places; handing their candles back to Chloe and Jimmy.

The minister continues on. "The individual candles represent your lives before today. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining of your two families and circles of friends into one."

He pauses for a moment. "Clark and Lois, may your home be a haven of peace and your relationship be one of truth and understanding. May you enjoy length of days, fulfillment of hopes, and peace and content of mind as you, day by day, live and fulfill the terms of this covenant you have made with one another."

Then he says, "And now, for as much as you have made your vows, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving your rings, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. Clark, you may kiss your bride," smiling at him.

Clark lifts the veil off Lois' head and takes her in his arms. "I love you Mrs. Lane-Kent," he whispers.

"I love you, Mr. Kent," she whispers back as he passionately presses his lips to hers. Of course that's the moment that James decides to start crying. Lois pulls away from Clark and takes the baby from Martha, then walks back over to Clark.

"Looks like James wanted some attention," smiling up at Clark.

"He sure did," stroking his sons face.

The minister smiles as he says, "Let me rephrase it: I pronounce that you are husband and wife _and_ family."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: The Finale - Part 3 (The wedding reception)_

**Pavlova** is a meringue-based dessert named after the Russian ballet dancer Ánna Pávlova. (Russian: А́нна Па́влова).[1] Colloquially referred to as "**pav**", it is a cake similar to meringue with a crispy crust and soft, light inner.[2] The name is pronounced /pævˈloʊvə/ or /pɑːvˈloʊvə/, unlike the name of the dancer, which was /ˈpɑːvləvə/ or /ˈpævləvə/.[3][4

The dessert is believed to have been created to honor the dancer during or after one of her tours to Australia and New Zealand in the 1920s. Where it was created and the nationality of its creator has been a source of argument between the two nations for many years, but research indicates New Zealand as the source.[2]

The dessert is a popular dish and an important part of the national cuisine of both countries, and is frequently served during celebratory or holiday meals such as Christmas lunch.


	23. Finale:  The wedding reception

**CHAPTER 20: THE FINALE - PART 3 (THE RECEPTION)**

**The entrance**

"It was a beautiful ceremony," softly kissing his wife of one hour.

She sighs as he pulls her closer. "It sure was," finally answering after they pull apart. "I can't wait until tonight when we'll finally be alone together."

"I know," lowering his lips to kiss her neck.

They're interrupted by a knocking sound on the partition separating them from the front seat. "We're here," the chauffeur announces as he gets out and opens the door for them.

"Your father really went all out didn't he?" Clark remarks. "I never would have picked the _Four Seasons Hotel_."

"I know," taking his hand as he helps her out of the limo. "I suppose it's his way of making up for the whole 'drafting you into the Army' thing," holding his hand as they walk towards the front door.

He smiles back at her as they enter the hotel. They are immediately escorted to the ballroom where they stop outside the door and wait for their cue to enter.

A minute later, they hear the d-jay announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent."

"Well, this is it," turning to Lois and giving her a soft kiss. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," smiling back at him as the doors open.

**The first dance**

They enter the ballroom to the sounds of applause; making their way to the center of the dance floor as the song they picked for their first dance begins to play...

_**The first  
the last  
my everything**_

_**and the answer to all my dreams  
You're my sun  
my moon  
my guiding star  
My kind of wonderful that's what you are.**_

"I _knew_ everybody would be surprised at the song we picked. See the looks on their faces?" a satisfied grin on her face as they dance.

"You mean the song _you_ picked," he says teasingly.

"_Very _funny, Smallville,"' lightly punching his shoulder.

"Well that didn't take long," spinning her around.

"What didn't?" looking curiously at him as he spins her yet again.

"You hitting me," he replies.

"You love it," she counters back.

"Among other things," his hand moving from her waist downward to lightly squeeze her backside.

"You are sooo bad," her hands lightly caressing his back.

"I am an x-rated boy scout after all," suddenly dipping her.

_**I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
you're all I'm living for  
Your love I'll keep forever more.**_

_**You're the first  
you're the last  
my everything.  
**_

"That doesn't sound like the song they were supposed to dance to," Chloe turning to Martha.

"Leave it to Lois to surprise us," she quips.

"Maybe they'll dance to it later," Dinah remarks as she walks over to them while holding James in her arms.

Martha smiles at her as she says, "I'll take my grandson now," taking him from Dinah. "You go out there and have some fun," settling James in her arms.

"Alright," grinning back at her as she meets up with Oliver and Chloe meets up with Jimmy on the dance floor.

"Martha?"

She turns around to see Ben Hubbard walking towards her. "You made it," smiling at him.

"I'm sorry that I missed the ceremony, but my plane was delayed over four hours," a wistful expression on his face.

"Well, we're still glad that you made it," continuing to rock the baby. "When we get back to Smallville, you can come over for dinner and watch the video with me," winking at him.

"It's a date," winking back.

**The Father/Daughter dance**

Lois' father leads her out onto the dance floor and they begin to dance. "Lois?"

She looks up at him. "Yes, Dad?"

He pauses for a moment, then says, "I may not have told you this a lot when you were growing up, but I wanted to make sure I told you today at least how proud I am of you and the woman you've become. I've never seen you happier," smiling at her.

"Really?" blinking her eyes to keep from crying.

"Really," his head tilting forward to softly kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, Dad," reaching up to also kiss his cheek.

**The Mother/Son dance**

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" Martha asks him.

"It feels wonderful," smiling down at her as they continue to dance.

She has a wistful look on her face as she says, "The only thing that's missing today is that your father isn't here to celebrate with us," a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know," his finger reaching out to wipe the tear away. "He may not be here in a physical sense, but he's here in our hearts," his other hand resting on his own chest.

She manages a small smile. "I love you, Son," resting her head on his shoulder once again.

"I love you too, Mom."

**The dinner**

"Gary outdid himself once again," Lois says to Clark as she takes another bite of her filet mignon. "This literally melts in my mouth," a soft moan escaping her lips.

He tilts his head over to whisper in her ear, "Save the moaning for tonight," softly kissing her behind her ear.

She drops the fork and turns her head just in time for his lips to meet up with hers. "Umm," a soft moan coming out of his own mouth.

"You're one to talk," she remarks as they continue to kiss. "Clark?" pulling away from him. "What d you think you doing?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," pulling her lips back on his while his hand slips under her dress to caress her thigh.

**The Best Man speech**

"I knew almost from the very beginning that Clark and Lois would be great together, but I had no idea it would take as long as it did," winking at them. The audience laughs as he continues on. "They just kept denying, denying, denying," rolling his eyes and getting more laughs. "I'm just happy that they finally stopped the denying routine and admitted their feelings for each other," a grin on his face as he raises his champagne glass.

"I want to make a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent. May they be as happy in their marriage as I am in mine," smiling at Chloe as he takes a sip. "I love you guys," looking again at Clark and Lois as they kiss once more.

**The cake cutting**

Lois picks up the cake knife; Clarks hand covering hers as they carefully glide the knife through the cake, then lifting it up again to make another slice; lifting the piece onto a plate.

Lois breaks off a small piece and brings it to Clarks mouth. His lips part just wide enough for her to slip it into his mouth; his lips gently sucking on her fingertips. Then he picks up a small piece; his fingers parting her lips and slipping it into her mouth; smiling at her.

"Umm," both of them sighing at the same time. "That's delicious," he whispers softly; kissing her softly on the lips.

"It sure is," she whispers back. "Now aren't you glad we went with the wild cherry filling?" winking at him.

"Absolutely," kissing her again. "It made sense. You're my wild cherry,"' winking back at her.

**The bouquet toss**

The bouquet flies through the air. Lois turns around just in time to see it land in the hands of her sister. She rushes over to give her a big hug. "I am _sooo _happy you caught it," a big smile on her face.

"I'm happy you caught it too," Kara smiling at the two of them, then looking over to the side to see Gary standing there waiting for her. "There's my fiancé," winking at them as she walks over to him. He takes her hand and they walk away.

Lucy smiles back at Lois. "Ten bucks that they're going to find a room and have some fun," she whispers.

"That's a sucker bet," Lois remarks.

"Yeah, you're probably right," shrugging her shoulders. "It's ironic that I caught the bouquet," winking at Lois.

"What's ironic about that?" looking curiously at her sister.

Lucy glances around, then whispers in her ear, "Ron proposed to me in London and I said yes."

Lois stares at her in shock, then squeals with delight. "That's awesome!" pulling her back in for another hug.

**The garter removal**

"Now you better be a good boy, Smallville," Lois warns Clark as she sits down on the chair situated in the middle of the dance floor.

"What's the fun in that?" he says teasingly as he wraps his hand around her ankle and very slowly glides it up her leg.

"I'm warning you," her eyes slightly narrowing.

"I don't take kindly to warnings," his hand now on her knee. "You should be grateful that I'm not kissing my way up instead," a slightly smug grin on his face as he moves his hand past the garter to briefly glide his fingers alongside the edge of her lace panties.

"You disappoint me, Miss Lane," shaking his head slightly. "What happened to going commando?" looking up at her.

"I was not about to go commando on my wedding day," she tells him firmly.

"That's too bad," shaking his head yet again.

She stares at him with surprise as the hidden meaning of his words become clear. "Are you saying that you're-"

"Yep," his fingers moving back to the garter and gradually pulling it down. "Clark Jr. is free and unfettered," he whispers mischievously as he pulls the garter off completely.

**The garter toss**

Clark turns his back on all the single eligible men and throws the garter over his shoulder. He turns around to see Lucy's boyfriend catch it. "That's great," quickly walking over to him.

"Thanks," looking at the garter in his hand. "It was appropriate that I caught this," not looking up.

Clark looks curiously at him. "Are you saying-"

He looks up and nods his head. "I proposed to Lucy and she accepted," his face lighting up.

"That's great!" grasping Ron's other hand. "Congratulations," pulling him in briefly for a hug, then letting go. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"I'm happy for us too," he replies with a big grin on his face.

**The last dance**

"I can't believe this day is almost over," Lois remarks as Clark leads her back onto the dance floor for the last dance.

"I know," pulling her into his arms as the final song begins to play...

_**Just in time  
I found you just in time  
Before you came my time was running low  
I was lost  
The losing dice were tossed  
My bridges all were crossed  
Nowhere to go**_

"Do you think that everybody had a good time?" she whispers as they continue to dance; their heads resting on each other's shoulders.

"I know they did," whispering back. "I know I did," softly kissing her cheek.

"Just 'good'?" lifting her head up.

"More than good," smiling down at her.

"That's better," laying her head back down.

_**Now you're here  
And now I know just where I'm going  
No more doubt or fear  
I've found my way  
For love came just in time  
You found me just in time  
And changed my lonely life that lucky day**_

The song finally comes to an end. "I guess that's our cue," he says; lifting his head up.

"It looks like it," doing the same.

He takes her hand and leads her over to where the d-jay is standing; taking the microphone from him. "Lois and I want to thank all of you so much for being here on our special day. We hope you all had as wonderful a time as we did," smiling at Lois. "Thank you again," handing the microphone back and turning to his wife.

"Now how about that honeymoon?" lifting her up into his arms and carrying her out of the room to the sounds of applause...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: The Finale - Conclusion (The Honeymoon)_

**YOU'RE THE FIRST, THE LAST, MY EVERYTHING - BARRY WHITE **

The first  
the last  
my everything

and the answer to all my dreams  
You're my sun  
my moon  
my guiding star  
My kind of wonderful that's what you are.

I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
you're all I'm living for  
Your love I'll keep forever more.

You're the first  
you're the last  
my everything.

With you I've found so many things  
a love so new only you could bring  
Can't you see it's you  
you make me feel this way  
You're like a fresh morning dew on a brand new day.

I see so many ways that I can love you  
'til the day I die

you're my reality  
yet I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first  
the last  
my everything.

I know there's only only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
Girl you're my reality  
but I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first  
you're the last  
my everything.

**JUST IN TIME - TONY BENNETT**

Just in time  
I found you just in time  
Before you came my time was running low  
I was lost  
The losing dice were tossed  
My bridges all were crossed  
Nowhere to go  
Now you're here  
And now I know just where I'm going  
No more doubt or fear  
I've found my way  
For love came just in time  
You found me just in time  
And changed my lonely life that lovely day

Umm, I was lost  
The losing dice were tossed  
My bridges all were crossed  
Nowhere to go  
Now you're here  
And now I know just where I'm going  
No more doubt or fear  
I've found my way  
For love came just in time  
You found me just in time  
And changed my lonely life that lovely day


	24. Finale: The wedding night

**CHAPTER 20: THE FINALE - CONCLUSION (THE WEDDING NIGHT)**

**The wedding night**

Clark carries Lois into their suite and kicks the door closed behind him. "I've been waiting for this day for months," smiling down at her as he carries her over to the bed and sets her down.

"Now hold on, Smallville," gently pushing him away and standing up. "You're going to have to wait a few more minutes because I bought something special for tonight," winking at him as she walks over to her suitcase and pulls out a _Victoria's Secret_ bag.

"I'll be right back," blowing him a kiss as she enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

While she's in the bathroom changing, he pulls out the blue pajamas he bought and quickly changes out of his tuxedo; slipping on only the bottoms. He hangs up his tux in the walk-in closet and quickly super-speeds around the room; turning down the bed and lighting some candles with his heat vision.

He turns on some soft music and finally shuts off the lights. He sits down on the chair across from the bed and waits for her to come out.

"Are you ready, Smallville?"

"You know I am," he replies.

"Do you have _everything?"_ putting the emphasize on the word _everything_.

"Yes," quickly pulling out some condom packets out of his suitcase and placing them on the bedside table.

"Good," opening the door and standing in the doorway. "Well? What do you think?"

He jumps up at the sound of her voice; his jaw dropping at the sight of her in a deep red baby doll; his eyes lingering on the lacy fabric that just barely covers her breasts. "I-I think that you're...perfect," finally finding his voice.

"Now _that's_ the reaction I was hoping for," walking slowly towards him while subtly moving her hips. "You don't look so bad yourself," stopping in front of him and gliding her fingers down his bare chest.

He sighs a little as her hand moves down to his crotch and begins to stroke his shaft up and down through the silk fabric. "You like that, don't you?"

"Oh, yes," he whispers.

"If you like that, then you'll _love_ this," hooking her fingers into the waistband of the pajama bottoms and pulling them down his body. He lifts his feet up one at a time so that she could remove them completely. He sits down on the chair while she tosses them to the side, then she kneels down in front of him.

His fingers slip within the locks of her soft wavy hair as her hands lightly grip his knees; slowly kissing her way up his upper thighs. "Umm," moaning softly as she makes her way over to the mass of dark curly hair surrounding his shaft.

He moans softly and closes his eyes as her fingers wrap around the base of his shaft firmly. Her hand gently squeezes him and begins to move up and down his length. His hands grip her head as she lowers her tongue and ever so slowly glides her tongue across his balls. He continues to moan as her mouth envelops them and gently begins to suck; her tongue swirling around them.

After a while, she removes her hand from his shaft and her mouth from his balls to lay her tongue at the base of his shaft; slowly gliding it up. His head jerks back as she licks him up and down; his groin beginning to twitch. Smiling to herself, she begins to lightly blow along his length; blowing a little stronger the pre-cum gathered at the head of his shaft.

He groans louder when she finally lowers her mouth over his cock. He can't stop himself from thrusting into her mouth as she takes all of him inside her. Her hands have moved to cup his rear end; his body writhing within her fingers as she continues to suck him off.

He screams out as he has a mind-blowing orgasm; releasing himself into her as his body convulses almost violently. His back arches off the chair and his eyes roll in the back of his head; his body slowly beginning to settle down.

She removes her mouth and gazes up at him. She begins to stand up; her lips leaving a trail of soft kisses up his stomach. She doesn't stop until she reaches his lips; parting them with her tongue. "Umm," her arms coming around his waist.

He opens his eyes and gazes into her eyes. "You were right. I did love it," his hand reaching out to gently caress her face. "Now it's my turn," standing up and lifting her to her feet.

He picks her up by the waist and carries her over to the foot of the bed and sets her down, then sits down on the ottoman in front. He slips a hand under each spaghetti strap and slowly pulls them down her arms until her breasts are revealed.

"Are you still wearing panties?" lowering his voice as he pushes the fabric down to her waist.

"There's only one way to find out," she replies with a smirk.

"Very well," slipping one hand beneath the gown. "Oh, Miss Lane," shaking his head sadly. "What am I going to do with you?" moving his other hand underneath and promptly pulling them off.

"What _do_ you want to do with me?" sporting a not so innocent look on her face.

"You'll find out soon enough," pulling off the baby doll nightgown and tossing it to the side. He swings her legs over his shoulders with her knees resting on top of them.

His sudden movement startles her so she throws her arms behind her to support herself; her eyes wide-eyed as he looks up into her eyes and gives her a sexy little smirk. He then he dives right in between her legs and ever so slowly glide his tongue from her opening up to her clit in one long lick.

She begins to moan louder as he nibbles and licks her all over her pussy; driving her wild with desire.

"Oh, yes," her back arching as his tongue begins to swirl inside her. Her head falls back when he inserts several of his fingers and penetrates her over and over again. His fingers hit her achingly sensitive inner walls over and over again. She continues to cry out as he adds his super-speed to his thrusts. The vibrations from his thrusts push her over the edge and cause a mind-blowing orgasm.

He slows down his fingers as it hits her. When it begins to subside, he starts all over again; bringing her to another massive orgasm. "OH CLARK!" she screams out as she has another intense orgasm and collapses onto the bed. He finally slows down and removes his fingers.

He removes her legs from his shoulders and leans over her to stare into her closed eyes. "So did you love that?" arching his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah," her eyes fluttering open and gazing up at him with the dreamiest of expressions.

"Do you want some more?" his lips less than an inch away from her own.

"You better believe it," a grin on her face.

He stands up and walks around to the side of the bed and lifts her up, then lays her down against the pillows. He picks up one of the condoms and tears it open, then rolls it onto his shaft.

He climbs onto the bed and lays down between her opened legs; propping himself up on his elbows. "Have I told you I love you today?" gazing down at her sparkling hazel eyes.

"You tell me every day," smiling back at him.

"Good answer," grinning back at her, then lowering his head to press his lips softly against hers. "Mmm," murmuring under his breath as they continue to kiss; their tongues gently caressing each other's mouths.

"You taste just like wild cherry," softly nibbling on her lower lip. "I just _love_ wild cherry," his lips moving down to her neck.

"No more vanilla?" she whispers.

He looks up at her. "No fucking way," he declares as his mouth finds her breast; his tongue flicking at her nipple until it hardens.

"Oh," she gasps out as his hand finds her other one and rolls it between his fingers until it also hardens. "I just love it when you talk dirty," her eyes closing at the pleasure.

"You do, huh?" he murmurs as he continues to pleasure her breast.

"Absolutely," her body writhing a little beneath him.

"So you liked it when I had my head between your spread legs and was licking your pussy with my tongue?" looking up at her again.

"Oh, yes," she whispers softly.

"And you liked it when I thrust my fingers inside you using my super-speed?" his erection brushing up against her entrance.

"Uh huh," still whispering.

"Would you like it if I penetrated you and thrust my cock against your g-spot over and over again?"

"Yes," she whispers again.

"I can't hear you," removing his mouth from her breast. "Open your eyes and tell me what you want me to do to you."

She opens her eyes and looks up at him. "I want you to make love to me," she says at last.

He looks curiously at her. "I would also love it if _you_ talked dirty to me," sitting back on his legs.

"You would?"

"Absolutely," grinning at her. "So tell me what you want me to do to you," he asks again.

She pretends to think about it for a moment, then a sly grin appears on her face. "I want you to fuck me hard with that huge cock of yours. Is that dirty enough for you?"

He can't help chuckling a little. "It sure is," wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing himself inside her until his balls are pressed against her ass.

She throws her arms above her head as he thrusts hard inside her; hitting her g-spot over and over again.

"Harder," she gasps out.

"You want hard? You got it," promptly shifting into super-speed. "How's that for hard?" he gasps out as his cock penetrates her deeper with each thrust.

"Yes," she cries out as her eyes bulge out of their sockets; her back arching high off the bed as she comes to another massive orgasm. Her body shudders violently as he has one of his own and collapses on top of her.

Her arms wrap around him as he rests his head on her chest while trying to catch his breath. They lay like that for a few moments, then he lifts his head and brushes off a lock of damp hair off her face.

"You look so beautiful," lightly pressing his lips to each of her eyelids and making his way down to her lips.

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles up at him. "You still think I'm beautiful in spite of the fact that I'm all sweaty and sticky?"

"Of course I do," smiling back at her. "In fact, it just gives me an excuse to bring you into the shower and clean you up," a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well what if I wanted to clean _you_ up?" she counters.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that," winking at her as he stands up and super-speeds them into the bathroom. He sets her down on the vanity and turns the hot water on to fill up the tub.

"I thought we were going to take a shower?" a confused look on her face.

"Change of plans," picking up the bubble bath and pouring some under the hot running water. Once the tub is filled about half way, he shuts off the water and lights a few candles; shutting off the light.

"Care to join me?" sporting his sexy smirk as he steps into the water and rests his back against the shower wall.

"I thought you'd never ask," stepping into the tub and sitting down between his legs; resting her head back against his chest.

His arms come around her waist; his fingers casually caressing her stomach. "Now _this_ is my idea of a honeymoon," nuzzling her neck.

"I couldn't agree with you more," craning her head back to capture his lips with her own..

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**

_Coming up next: 'The story of my life' Epilogue - Part 1 (The honeymoon)_

**Clark's wedding night attire:**

Silk Charmeuse unisex pajama set in a wide stripe pattern. Button down collared shirt with cuffs. Pants have an elastic waistband, cuffs, and fly opening.

**Lois' wedding night lingerie:**

Grown-up glamour in georgette. Adjustable straps. Empire waist with satin bow. Matching silk panty. Imported polyester/nylon/spandex. Poinsettia red.


	25. Epilogue, Part 1: The Honeymoon

**'THE STORY OF MY LIFE' EPILOGUE - PART ONE: THE HONEYMOON**

**Venice, Italy (a couple days later)**

"Thank goodness we're finally here. My feet are killing me," Lois mutters under her breath.

"I know," grabbing her hand and guiding her through the crowd towards the boat dock.

"If I had to take _one _more plane," still complaining.

"I know," he says again; rolling his eyes as they finally make their way to the boat dock.

"What's the name of the hotel again?" she asks as they see person after person holding up signs and calling out the names of the various hotels.

"_Hotel Danieli_," he replies; stopping for a moment when he finally hears somebody calling out the name. "There he is," pulling her in the direction of the voice.

**A few minutes later...**

They sit down on a couple of seats at the bow of the waterbus, then it slowly pulls away from the dock and begins to make its way down the Grand Canal. "So are your feet still killing you?" whispering into her ear.

"A little," her eyes closing as the breeze blows her hair all around her. He lifts her legs up so that her feet are situated on his lap. She opens her eyes and looks curiously at him. "Exactly what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think?" slipping off her shoes. "I'm going to give you one of Clark Kent's famous foot massages," a twinkle in his eyes as he begins to massage her heels. "How's that feel?"

"Umm," closing her eyes again as he slowly makes his way up to the balls of her feet. "That feels really good," she murmurs.

He continues rubbing her feet until he sees that they're close to the boat dock of the _Hotel Danielli_. "Looks like we're almost there," he says as he picks up her shoes and slips them back on her feet. "I can't wait to get you in our hotel room and have my wicked way with you," whispering in her ear.

She can't help the blush that creeps up her cheeks. "You sure know how to get a girl excited," turning her head just in time for their lips to meet up.

"I do my best," caressing her cheek.

"_Hotel Danielli_," a voice calls out.

"We're here," standing up and helping her step out onto the dock.

Clark takes her hand as they both look up at the hotel. "Wow," they both say at the same time as they start walking towards the front door.

"It's even more beautiful than what they showed on the website," Lois remarks as they enter through the front door; their luggage being carried by the bellhop of the hotel.

"I could have never afforded to pay for this if I hadn't been for Oliver," Clark says as he stares at the plush and opulent furnishings of the main lobby as they make their way over to the front desk.

"He's a great friend," smiling at him.

They take a few minutes to check in, then are escorted to their room. The bellhop brings in their luggage as Clark lifts his wife up into his arms and carries her over the threshold. "You didn't have to do that," a grin on her face.

"Of course I did," grinning back at her. "It's tradition that the husband carries his wife over the threshold," finally setting her down. "When we get home, expect me to carry you into the house," winking at him as he gives the bellhop a generous tip.

As soon as the bellhop leaves, Clark walks over to the door and opens it just wide enough to hook the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob, then closes it and turns the lock; leaning back against the door and gazing back at his wife.

She stands in front of the bed. "What are you waiting for, Smallville?" unbuttoning her jacket.

He has her undressed and laying on the bed in a matter of seconds. "Who said I was waiting?" a smirk on his face as he stands in front of the bed and slowly removes his clothes.

"You're teasing me," she says coyly as he removes his last piece of clothing and opens the foil wrapper.

"Me? A tease?" laying down next to her on his side.

"Yes," she replies. "You are a definite tease," her finger grazing his cheek.

"If anybody's a tease, it's you," smiling down at her while his fingers caress her arm.

"So what do you want to do now?"

He looks down at her. "_Now _who's teasing?" lowering his lips to her breast. "You know what_ I_ want to do," his voice husky as he positions himself between her legs...

**A few hours later...**

"Wow," they both exclaim as they lay backwards on the bed; their feet resting on the pillows.

"I know," turning his head to look over at her. "You never cease to amaze me," smiling at her.

"Don't I know it," she remarks; looking back at him with a satisfied smirk on her face. Of course that's when they both hear her stomach growling.

"Looks like somebody's hungry," softly kissing her stomach. "Let's get out of the room and have a nice dinner in the hotel restaurant."

"Sounds good to me," agreeing with him.

They both get dressed, then make their way to the _Restaurant Terraza Danieli_. "That view is beautiful," she remarks as they're escorted to their table and the waitress takes their drink order. They make small talk until their drinks arrive. "I've never had a Bellini cocktail before."

"Neither have I," he replies. She's about to take a sip when he stops her. "I want to make a toast first," lifting his glass.

"Alright," setting her glass down.

"I know I told you this long ago," pausing a moment. "What I have to say is quite simple," setting his glass back down and taking her hands in his. "You're the one, Lois Lane-Kent, and always will be," gently kissing her fingertips.

"I love you so much," her voice full of emotion.

He leans forward to softly kiss her lips. "I love you so much," he whispers after pulling away.

She picks up her glass and raises it. "Cheers?"

He smiles back at her and raises his own glass. "Cheers," clinking her glass with his...

**A couple hours later... **

"How about we go for a gondola ride?"

She looks over at him as they're walking down the street. "I'd love to," smiling as they walk over to the row of boats. Clark talks to the gondolier and they're escorted into a blue one. As the boat pulls away from the dock, they settle in at the stern of the boat.

"Venice is so beautiful at night, isn't it?" Clark remarks; laying his arm across her shoulders.

"It sure is," resting her head on his as they continue to enjoy the ride. The water shimmers in the moonlight and there's music wafting through the air as the boat makes its way down the canal. As the boat goes under one of the many bridges, Lois suddenly sits up. "Smallville," turning to him. "Do you know where we are?" her eyes widening.

"We're taking a gondola ride in Venice," looking curiously at her.

"I know that," lightly punching his arm. "This is where Madonna filmed her video for _Like a virgin_," standing up.

"Lois, what do you think you're doing?" staring up at her.

"I feel like singing," a grin on her face...

_**I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through, didn't know how lost I was  
until I found you...**_

"You're going to fall," trying to pull her back down, but she just shrugs him off as she starts to dance suggestively...

_**I was beat, incomplete, I'd been had, I was sad and blue, but you made me feel, Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new...  
**_

He sits back and watches in fascination as she swivels her hips and moves her arms around...

_**Like a virgin, touched for the very first time, Like a virgin when your heart beats next to mine...**_

He stands up to wrap his arms around her, but his sudden movement causes them to lose their balance and they fall out of the boat and into the water. They both resurface and stare at each other for a split second, then they both start laughing.

"Are you okay?" a concerned look on the gondolier's face as he helps them both back into the boat.

"We'll be fine," Clark replies. "Nothing that a hot shower wouldn't cure," winking at his wife.

They arrive back at the hotel and promptly go up to their room. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes," quickly stripping their clothes off and super-speeding them into the bathroom.

"Mmm," her head resting against the smooth Italian marble wall as Clark kneels down in front of her.

"So do I make you feel like a virgin?" his hands wrapping around her legs and slowly gliding up to her thighs.

"Oh yes," looking down into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Good," softly kissing her inner thighs. "You make me feel like one too," looking up into her eyes as his lips continue traveling upward...

**TO BE CONCLUDED... **

_Coming up next: 'The story of my life' Epilogue (conclusion)_

**Song in this epilogue: **_Like a virgin _by Madonna


	26. Epilogue:  Conclusion

**A/N: **This is it. Twenty chapters plus an Epilogue. Would you believe this was originally supposed to be a one-shot? I don't. I loved writing every word of it and I hope you loved it too. *winks*

I decided that since each chapter was about a different event in their lives, why not write the epilogue as a series of different events that take place over the years? So that's what I did.

I guess that's enough rambling. Here is the rest of the epilogue to _The story of my life._

**'THE STORY OF MY LIFE' EPILOGUE: CONCLUSION **

**Coming back from the honeymoon**

"We're home, _Mrs. Kent_," smiling at his wife as he carries her into the house.

"You can put me down now," rolling her eyes.

"Do I really have to?" reluctantly setting her down.

"Yep," she remarks as she goes over to the refrigerator and peers inside. "It looks like we have some grocery shopping to do," closing the door. "What do you say we order a pizza with everything on it?" pulling out her phone.

"Sounds good to me," standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist while nuzzling her neck.

"You keep that up and we'll never eat," closing her eyes as he kisses down to her shoulders.

He flashes her a mischievous grin as he turns her around, then picks her up and sets her down on the kitchen counter.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" her eyes narrowing.

"Having something to eat," winking at her as he kneels down in front of her and lifts up her skirt...

**Chloe gives birth**

"Waiting for a child to be born sure is a snooze fest," Lois remarks as she plops back onto her chair.

"Well it's worth it when you see your child for the first time," handing his wife a cup of coffee as he sits down next to her.

"Mmm," savoring every sip of coffee.

Clark can't help chuckling as he sips his own coffee. Then the door to the waiting room suddenly opens. They both look up to see Jimmy coming towards them.

"You are now the godparents of a healthy baby boy," a big grin on his face.

They both drop their coffees and immediately jump up from their chairs. "That's wonderful!" both of them enveloping him in their arms. "So what are you going to name him?" Lois asks after they all pull apart.

"We decided to call him Gabriel James - after Chloe's father," he replies.

"That's a beautiful name," Clark remarks; smiling back at Jimmy. "I know that you don't smoke," pulling a cigar out of his pocket and handing it to him. "It is tradition after all," winking at him.

"Thanks, C.K." taking it from him.

"What about me?"

They both look over at Lois. "This is a guy thing," Clark remarks as he fiddles with the cigar.

"A guy thing huh?" a thoughtful look on her face. "Screw that," pulling the cigar out of his hand.

He just grins as he pulls another one out of his pocket.

**After the wedding**

"Kara sure was a beautiful bride," Lois remarks.

"She sure was," he says. "By the way, you looked beautiful in that dark blue strapless dress," smiling over at her before turning his attention to pulling back the comforter and propping up the pillows.

"Tell me something I don't know," winking at him as she starts to undress. "That food was so delicious," buttoning up the flannel shirt of Clark's that she's now claimed as her own. "I still can't believe that Gary catered his own wedding," climbing onto the bed.

Clark strips off his tuxedo and leaving only his boxers on. "Well he did have the advantage of having a wife with super powers..." his words trailing off when he sees what she's wearing. "That's my favorite shirt!" his eyes narrowing.

"I know," a grin on her face.

He climbs onto the bed and straddles her thighs. "You know what happens when you wear my shirts - don't you?" his finger gliding down from her nose to her chin.

"What happens?" now sporting an innocent look on her face.

"You must be punished," slowly unbuttoning the shirt.

"I guess I'm just a _bad_ girl," she says coyly.

"You seem to be a bad girl a lot," removing the shirt and tossing it away. "Something tells me that you just _love _to be punished - _Ms. Lane_," stripping off his boxers.

She looks up at him. "What exactly are you going to do to me?" batting her eyelashes.

"You're just about to find out," a smug grin on his face as he holds down her arms and lowers his lips to her breast...

**And the winner is...**

"Did you bring in the mail?" Clark asks Lois as he's preparing dinner.

"I forgot," getting up from the couch in the living room. "I'll be right back," going outside and returning a few minutes later. She starts sorting through the envelopes and stares at one in shock; dropping the rest of the mail.

Clark looks over and sees her staring at the envelope in her hand. "Everything okay?" walking over to her.

"Look," pointing to the return address.

He takes the envelope from her and looks at it; his eyes widening with shock. "I don't believe it!" looking over at his wife. "Don't you want to open it?"

"Can you do it?" her voice barely a whisper.

"Alright," walking over to the desk and using the letter opener. He slips the folded paper out of the envelope and begins to read it. "Dear Miss Lane," he begins. "We are happy to inform you that you have won this year's Pulitzer Prize for excellence in Journalism for your article entitled 'I spent the night with Superman.' Congratulations..." dropping the letter. "I am so proud of you," pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"I can't believe it," shaking her head. "I just can't believe it," she says again.

"I knew you'd win one sooner or later," pulling away to gaze into her eyes. "How about we celebrate? I'll do anything you want," caressing her face.

"Anything?" looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He gazes back at her. "Me and my big mouth," muttering to himself.

"Come on, Smallville," grabbing his hand and leading him outside. "It's about time we christen the porch swing," pulling off his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" staring at her as she proceeds to unzip his jeans. "We christened it a long time ago?"

"That was the old swing," she quips as she pulls off his jeans. "This is the new one," a big grin on her face as she pushes him down on the swing and straddles his lap. "Now let's celebrate like a man and woman should," pulling her dress over her head...

**A special birthday for James**

_"...Happy birthday to you_," they all finish singing. "Now make a wish and blow out the candles," Lois tells her son.

He furrows his eyebrows in concentration, then takes a deep breath and blows out the candles. Everybody stares in shock as the top of the cake flies off and hits Lois right in the face.

Clark tries to stop himself from laughing, but he just can't help himself. Lois wipes the frosting off her face and glares at him for a moment, then grabs a handful of cake and shoves it in his face.

"Now_ that's_ funny," a big grin on her face.

James stares at his parents for a moment, then points to them. "Mommy and Daddy look funny," still giggling.

Clark and Lois look at each other. "You do look funny," gliding her finger through the frosting on his face and slipping it into her mouth. "Delicious too," smiling at him.

He wraps his arms around her. "So are you," his tongue licking some of the frosting off her lips.

**The first day of school**

"I can't believe our son is starting his first day of school today," sniffling a little as they watch him walk into the school holding his teacher's hand.

"I know," softly kissing her cheek as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"He will be okay - won't he?" looking up at her husband.

"Of course he will," he replies. "He is your son after all," smiling back at her.

"You always know the right thing to say," lightly punching him on the shoulder. "How do you do that?"

"It's a Kent family secret," winking at her.

**It's about time**

"It's about time you made an honest woman of her," Lois tells Oliver.

"I know," looking down at the band of gold on his left finger. "I still can't believe it."

"Believe it," Dinah remarks as she comes up to her new husband and kisses his cheek.

"Believe what?" Clark asks as he comes up to Lois and slips his arm around her waist.

"That Oliver finally made an honest woman of Dinah," giving him a kiss on the lips.

He pulls away and smiles at his wife. "I almost forgot," holding out his hand. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"_Fine_," scowling as she pulls out her wallet and extracts a twenty dollar bill. "You win," handing it to him.

Both Oliver and Dinah look curiously at them. "What's going on?" Dinah asks.

"I bet Lois just after our wedding that it would be another five years before you two finally got married," a grin on his face. "Lois thought it would be more like ten years."

"Really?" Oliver remarks with one eyebrow arched.

"Really," a grin on Clark's face.

Lois is about to make a retort when her phone rings. "Hello?" she answers. "Luce! Hi," walking away while still talking.

"So when do you think that Ron will make an honest woman of Lucy and finally set a date already?" Oliver whispers to Clark.

"I don't know," the words barely out of his mouth when Lois rushes back over and throws her arms around her husband. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Lucy just told me that they finally set a date and will be getting married next month in London," looking over Clark's shoulder. "I heard what you said, Ollie. I still have super-hearing you know?" winking at him.

**I'm pregnant**

"I'm pregnant again," Lois announces to Kara and Gary.

They both stare at her. "You're _what?"_

"Three months to be exact," raising his wife's hand to his lips.

Kara and Gary exchange glances.

Clark and Lois look curiously at them. "What's with the looks?"

Kara finally speaks up. "We're going to have a baby too," a blush creeping up on her face.

Clark and Lois stare at her in shock. "You're having a baby too? That's amazing!" Lois finally finding the words. She jumps up from her chair and immediately pulls Kara to her feet to give her a big hug.

"That's great news!" Clark getting up to give Gary a brief hug. "I'm so happy for both of you," smiling at the two of them.

"What's going on?"

They all look up to see Oliver and Dinah standing in the kitchen doorway. "What's with the hug fest?" Dinah asks as they step into the kitchen.

"Both Lois and Kara are pregnant," in response to her question.

Both Oliver and Dinah stare at Clark, then Dinah falls to the floor in a dead faint. "Honey?" immediately stooping down to lift her into his arms.

"Is she okay?" a concerned look on Kara's face as Oliver carries his wife over to the couch.

"She's okay," taking the cold washcloth from Lois and laying it across Dinah's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Clark and Gary also coming into the living room.

"Positive," Oliver replies as Dinah slowly opens her eyes and looks up to see everybody staring at her. "Why is everybody staring at me?" her eyes narrowing slightly.

"We should tell them," Oliver tells her.

"Tell us what?" Gary asks.

"We're going to have a little archer," a big grin on his face.

"You mean a little archess," lightly punching Oliver on the shoulder.

They all have dumfounded expressions on their faces. "This is unbelievable!" Clark says at last. "Is there something in the water?"

"Yeah," says Lois. "Next thing you know, Chloe and Jimmy will announce that they're going to have another baby."

"How did you know?"

They all turn to see Chloe and Jimmy standing there. "How did you know we were going to have another baby?" her hands on her hips.

Both Lois and Kara faint at the news.

**Girls!**

"I hate her!" James scowls as he stomps into the kitchen and throws down his backpack.

Lois puts down the knife and looks curiously at her son. "Who do you hate?"

"Laura Queen, that's who!" going over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of iced tea.

"Why do you hate her?" she asks as he sits down and starts drinking out of the bottle.

"She's a real smart a** just like her father - that's why," he retorts. "She never stops teasing me and it just drives me crazy."

"Now what have your father and I told you about using swear words?" she says in a warning tone.

He puts the bottle down with a sigh. "I know. I'm sorry."

She smiles at her son. "I'll allow it this time, but don't tell your father, okay?" sitting down next to him.

He looks up at her with a smile. "Thanks, Mom."

"So you don't like the way she teases you?"

"No," he replies, then leans forward. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can," leaning forward herself.

He hesitates for a moment, then says in a low voice, "I think that she does it on purpose because she gets some kind of perverse thrill out of pushing my buttons. No other girl makes me feel that way."

She's about to reply when Clark comes in the door. "Hi, son," smiling at him as he hangs up his coat. "How was school today?"

"It was okay," getting up from his chair and picking up his backpack. "I have some homework to do," super-speeding up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" walking over to Lois and giving her a kiss.

"He'll be fine," she replies. "Apparently he hates Laura Queen," smiling up at him.

"He does huh?" putting his arms around her. "Sounds like love to me," grinning as he kisses his wife again...

**Shelby**

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?" not looking up from her laptop.

"I think Shelby is sick."

Lois looks up at her daughter. "What are you talking about?"

"I went to play with Shelby and he won't move,"' she says; a concerned look on her face.

Lois closes her laptop. "I'll go check on him," getting up. "Where is he?"

"In the loft," she replies.

"I'll be right back. Okay?" lightly touching her daughters cheek.

"Okay, Mommy," climbing onto the sofa.

Lois quickly rushes over to the barn and climbs the staircase to the loft; only to discover Clark kneeling down next to Shelby. "He's gone," not looking up as he strokes Shelby's head.

"I know," kneeling down next to him.

He finally looks up. "How did you know?" tears in his eyes.

"Emma said she tried to play with Shelby and he didn't move," resting her hand on his shoulder.

They both turn their heads when they hear the sound of footsteps. "Is Shelby going to be okay?" walking over to them.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you won't be able to play with Shelby anymore," taking her daughters hand.

"Is he dead?" biting her lower lip and trying not to cry.

"He is," she replies.

Emma looks over at Clark, then at her mother. "Daddy looks so sad," she says.

"Daddy is sad," Clark finally speaking up.

She stands behind Clark and wraps her tiny arms around him. "You miss him too?"

He looks up at her. "I do," softly kissing her cheek.

"He was the best dog ever," resting her chin on his shoulder.

"He sure was," Clark replies. "I have your Mommy to thank for bringing Shelby into our lives," putting his arm around his wife.

Emma turns to Lois. "Thank you, Mommy," kissing her on the cheek.

Lois can't help the tears that fall down her face as she wraps her arms around her husband and daughter. "I miss him too," resting her head on Clark's other shoulder.

**At the Prom**

"Why did you volunteer us as chaperones?" Lois asks her husband for the hundredth time. "Don't you trust our daughter?" watching their daughter dancing with her date.

"Of course I do," defending himself. "It's her date I don't trust," pouring himself a glass.

"You're just being overly protective," taking a sip of punch. "David Wayne is nothing like his father, okay? Besides, they're just friends."

"I guess," shrugging his shoulders.

She puts down her glass, then takes his glass away. "Come with me," taking his hand and leading him across the gymnasium.

"Where are we going?" he asks as they enter the girls locker room. He looks around. "Why did you bring me in here when we're supposed to be out there chaperoning?"

She gives him a mischievous grin. "You once told me about a fantasy you had of having sex in the girls locker room," pulling her dress up over her head.

His eyes linger on the curves of her naked body. "I almost forgot about that," straddling the bench in front of the lockers. "Let's fulfill that fantasy right now," pulling her onto his lap...

**It's time**

"Are you ready?" Clark asks James.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's go," taking off into the sky.

James looks up at the rapidly disappearing form of his father, then takes off after him. They arrive at the fortress a few minutes later. "What took you so long?" Clark says teasingly as his son lands next to him.

"_Very _funny, Dad," rolling his eyes.

Clark can't help chuckling as he walks over to the console and picks up a crystal. "Are you ready?" he asks once more.

"For the last time, I'm ready," a trace of annoyance evident in his voice.

"Okay," watching as his son walks over to stand next to his father.

Clark hands him the crystal. "It's all yours," he says; stepping back.

James takes a deep breath to calm himself, then slowly inserts the crystal. They both automatically look up at the voice of Clark's biological father. "Jam-El. You have traveled far. One journey has ended. A new journey is about to begin."

"Welcome home, my grandson."

**At last**

James was in the loft reading a book when he hears footsteps. He gets up from the couch and looks up to see Oliver's daughter coming up the stairs; his eyes widening with surprise when he sees what she's wearing.

"Wow," dropping the book and giving her an admiring look. "You look beautiful, Laura," his eyes lingering on the way the dress hugs her curves.

"So I take it you like my new dress?" twirling around.

"I love it," a shy smile on his face. "What's the occasion?"

"I was supposed to have a date, but he cancelled out on me at the last minute," she replies.

"What an idiot," a frown on his face. "If he saw how you looked right now-" not finishing his thought as he stumbles backwards and covers his eyes.

"What's wrong?" a look of concern on her face as she walks towards him.

"My eyes are burning," he mumbles.

"Oh, no," taking a few steps back.

"Oh yeah," turning his head just in time for heat bursts to shoot out of his eyes and hit the barn wall.

She grabs the fire extinguisher behind the couch and immediately begins spraying the burning wall. Once the fire is out, she drops the extinguisher and takes a look at James. "Are you okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah," looking up at her at last.

"You know," walking over until she's standing right in front of him. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that somebody has a little crush on me," resting her hand on his chest.

He gulps thickly. "What makes you think I have a crush on you?" his voice cracking a little.

"Because I've noticed how you've been looking at me lately," she tells him. "Especially the look you gave me when you saw me in my new dress," standing on her tip toes until their lips were just an inch apart. "I've been noticing you too," smiling at him.

"If you were noticing me, then why were you going out on a date?" he asks. "_Unless_ you just made that up to gauge my reaction?" his eyebrows furrowing.

"Did it work?" a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hell, yeah!" pulling her closely to him and planting his lips on hers. They become so wrapped up in the kiss that they neglect to hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. Clark stares at the two of them for a moment, then smiles and quietly goes back downstairs.

Lois looks up from her laptop as her husband comes into the kitchen. "So was it what we thought it was?" she asks as he closes the door.

"Yep," leaning back against the door. ""It was heat vision all right," a smile on his face.

**I have something to tell you...**

"So did Emma say what it was she wanted to talk to us about?"

"Nope," shaking her head as they rock back and forth on the porch swing.

"That's strange," he remarks.

"I know," a worried look on her face. "It must be important for her to take the red-eye out of Logan," referring to the airport in Boston. "I wish she had let us pick her up."

"You know Emma," he replies. "She can be pretty stubborn sometimes," looking out of the corner of his eye at his wife.

"Are you implying that I'm stubborn?" punching his shoulder.

"I only speak the truth," chuckling a little, then looking up. "I hear a car coming," standing up and staring into the distance. "Yep, it's her car," looking down at Lois.

She stands up next to him and they watch as the car comes to a stop in the driveway. The car door opens and their daughter steps out; closing the door behind her and walking towards them. "Hi Mom, Dad," climbing the porch stairs.

"Hi, honey," both of them giving her a hug.

"Let's sit," indicating the porch swing.

"If you don't mind, I'll sit in the chair," pulling the side chair in front of the porch swing.

"Alright," Clark says as they both sit down. "So tell use what's so important that you had to take the red-eye?"

"Yes," turning to Emma. "Is everything okay?" taking her daughter's hand.

"Well," taking a deep breath. "I have something to tell you that I'm not sure how you'll take it."

Clark takes her other hand. "Whatever it is, just start at the beginning."

"Alright," hesitating for a moment before speaking again. "There's been something that I've been trying to deny about myself for a while now, and I recently came to the realization that I just can't deny it anymore."

Clark and Lois exchange glances. "If you're trying to tell us that you're gay, we already know," Clark replies.

Her eyes widen with shock. "You know?" her voice raised an octave. "How on earth could you possibly know?"

"Does it really matter how we know?" Lois asks her.

"I guess not," sitting back in the chair. "You don't seem shocked," looking at them curiously.

"Why would we be?" Clark speaking up.

"I don't know," she admits. "It's not the kind of thing that a parent wants to hear about their only daughter."

They both smile at her. "Emma," still holding her daughter's hand. "Being gay is only a small part of who you are. It's a shame that most people focus on that and not on all the other qualities that makes a person special."

"Your mother's right," agreeing with her. "If people don't want to have anything to do with you because of your sexual orientation, then they're missing out on what a wonderful and amazing woman you are," smiling at his daughter.

"Really?" wiping a tear from her eye.

"Really," he says; pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you both so much," she whispers.

"We love you too, honey," Lois wrapping her arms around the both of them.

**The silver anniversary**

"That was a wonderful party," Lois says to her husband as they walk up the porch steps hand in hand.

"It sure was," raising her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"I still can't believe we've been married twenty-five years," stopping in front of the door.

"I know," he says with a sigh. "It seems like it was just yesterday that I carried my still beautiful bride over the threshold," smiling down at her.

She smiles up at him. "You are going to get_ sooo_ lucky for saying that, Clark Kent," she says coyly.

"I thought I already was," lifting her up into his arms and carrying her inside the house; not stopping until they reach the bedroom. He sets her down and begins to turn down the bed.

She walks over to the bureau and pulls out a bag. "I'll only be a few minutes," smiling at him before walking into the master bathroom; closing the door behind her.

He goes about setting a romantic mood by putting on some soft music and lighting some candles. He removes his clothes and slips on the midnight blue pajama bottoms; deciding not to wear the top. He shuts off the lights and sits down on the edge of the bed; a soft breeze filtering through the opened window.

"How do I look?"

He looks up to see his wife of twenty-five years appear in a beautiful knee-length spaghetti strapped nightgown with lace trim. "You look so beautiful," standing up and giving her an admiring look as she walks towards him.

He rests his hands on her waist and pulls her flush against him; her breasts pressed against his bare chest. "I just love having you in my arms," whispering in her ear just before his lips press against her neck.

A soft moan escapes her lips as his fingers move from her waist to her shoulders. He pulls his head back and hooks his fingers around the straps of her nightgown and slowly pulls it off her shoulders and down her arms; allowing it to fall to the floor around her feet.

"My turn," kneeling down in front of him and slipping her fingers inside the waistband of the pajama bottoms; pulling them down and letting them slide down his body. He lifts his feet one at a time so she could pull them off; tossing them to the side and standing back up.

He lifts her into his arms once more and lays her down on the bed; her head resting on the pillow. She spreads her legs open and he settles down between them; his arms wrapping around her.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asks her.

Her arms wrap around his chest. "You tell me every single day," smiling up at him as her fingers casually caress his back...

**Where's the general?**

**"**Is your father here yet?" Clark asks Lois as he sits back down on his chair.

"Not yet," looking once more at his watch. "He's never late."

"I know," taking a sip of his water. "The last time he was late was the night we told him we were getting married and having a baby."

"Yeah," sighing a little. "I'm really worried," biting her lower lip. "Dad hasn't been feeling well lately," she says at last. "That's the real reason why he retired from the Army."

Clark stares at her with surprise. "That's the reason? Why didn't you tell me?" a hurt expression on his face.

"He didn't want anybody to know," sighing again. "I'm sorry," taking his hands in hers. "I should have told you anyway. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will. Do you even have to ask?" arching an eyebrow.

She gives him a small smile, but then drops his hands when she sees Lucy walking towards them. "Lucy?" standing up at the same time as Clark. "What's wrong?" noting her tear-stained face. "It's about Dad - isn't it?"

Lucy nods her head. "I just got a call from the veterans hospital in Washington," taking Lois' hands in hers. "He had a massive stroke," tears rolling down her cheek again. "He didn't make it."

Clark immediately pulls Lois into his arms. "I'm so sorry, honey. I'll book us a flight to Washington right away," still holding her as she begins to sob. He looks over her shoulder at Lucy. "Come here," he tells her. She comes over and he pulls her against his chest; his arms around both of them...

**The first grandchild**

"That was delicious," James remarks as Lois clears off the table.

"It sure was," Clark looking up at his wife with a smile. "It took a long time, but your mother became a really good cook," ducking his head to avoid her swat.

"_Very_ funny, Smallville," rolling her eyes as she brings over the pot of coffee and hands it to him, then sits down.

"Is that decaf?" Laura asks her mother-in-law.

"No, it's regular," Lois replies; eyeing her curiously. "Since when do you drink decaf?"

Laura and James exchange glances, then James speaks up. "Since we found out that we're going to have a baby."

Both Clark and Lois stare at them in shock. "Y-you're p-pregnant?" Clark pipes up.

"That's right," James says; taking his wife's hands in his. "You're going to be grandparents," not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Wow," Clark says. "I think that's wonderful," getting up and giving both his son and daughter-in-law a big hug, then pulling away and focusing his eyes on her stomach. "Looks like you're about three months along."

"That's right," Laura replies; patting her stomach.

James turns to his mother. "Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet," sitting down next to her.

She looks over at him. "I'm just a little stunned right now," she admits. "I thought that you were going to wait another couple years before trying to have a baby?"

"Nature decided to do it for us," James quips.

"That's true," Clark remarks; standing behind Lois with his hands resting on her shoulders. "That's how Emma came along," kissing her on the top of the head. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

She turns her head and looks into his eyes. "That's true," smiling at him, then turning to her son. "I am so happy for both of you," giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom," returning the kiss before standing up. "I think we're going to go home now," turning to his wife. "It's been a long day."

Clark and Lois walk them to their car. "Don't be a stranger," closing the car door.

"We won't," smiling up at his father as he makes a three-point turn, then drives away.

They continue to watch until the car disappears down the road. Clark still has a big smile on his face as they go back into the house. Lois looks curiously at her husband. "What's with the big smile?" she asks him.

"They don't know it yet, but they're having twins."

"They're having twins?" her voice raised an octave. "We're going to have two grandchildren?" collapsing onto one of the kitchen chairs. "I was barely wrapping my mind around having one," heaving a sigh.

"What's wrong, Lois?" stooping down in front of her and holding her hands.

"I'm not old enough to be a grandmother."

He smiles up at her. "You want to know something?"

She turns to him. "What?"

"You are going to be one hot and sexy grandma," a mischievous grin on his face.

She furrows her brows. "I am?"

"You better believe it," lifting her into his arms. "In fact, I'll show you right now how hot and sexy I think you are," super-speeding her upstairs...

**A special engagement**

"How do you think they'll take the big news?" Emma asks her girlfriend of ten years as they walk up the porch stairs.

She turns to her and takes her hands in hers. "There's no need to be nervous," raising them up to her lips and softly kissing them. "They love you like a daughter."

"Are you sure about that?" biting her lower lip nervously.

"Absolutely," smiling down at her, then lets go of one hand to reach into her jacket pocket for her keys. She opens the kitchen door and holds it open for her. "Mom? Dad?" walking inside.

"Are you sure they're supposed to be home?" she asks as she closes the door behind her.

"I'm coming," hearing a voice calling from upstairs. They both look up as Lois practically jumps down the stairs. "I'm so happy to see you," throwing her arms around her daughter.

"I love you too," she quips as she hugs her back.

She looks over her shoulder. "Hi, sweetie," pulling away from her daughter. "I didn't know you were coming," giving Rebecca a peck on the cheek. "I'm happy to see you too," whispering into her ear before pulling away.

"Thanks, Mrs. K," she says with a smile.

"None of this Mrs. K," she playfully admonishes her. "That's Clark's mother. You can call me Lois or Mom," smiling back at her.

"Alright, _Mom_," she replies.

"Good," taking both her and her daughters hands. "So what's the big news?" she asks as she leads them both over to the couch.

She looks curiously at her mother. "What makes you think we have big news?" she asks her.

"I heard you on the porch," winking at her.

They both look at each other with surprise, then stare back at Lois. "How did you hear us anyway?" she asks Lois.

"Super hearing - remember?" sitting back against the couch.

"Of course," shrugging her shoulders. "We do have news, but we wanted to tell the both of you together. Where is Dad by the way?"

"He's with the _JLA_ stopping yet another apocalypse," rolling her eyes.

"How many is that anyway?"

"I have no idea. I stopped keeping track after Doomsday 'killed' him," she replies. "Anyway, so what is this big news?"

Emma turns to Rebecca. "Let's show her," smiling at her.

They both turn to Lois and hold up their left hands. "We're engaged to be married."

Lois' jaw drops at the news, then a smile slowly spreads across her face. "I am sooo happy," throwing her arms around both of them. "I couldn't imagine a better woman for you," giving her another peck on the cheek.

"I agree with you 100%," turning to her fiancée. "You're the one that I want," softly kissing her lips.

"So when are you getting married?" Lois asks them.

"As soon as possible," Emma replies; looking over at her mother. "We wanted to get married years ago, but same-sex marriage didn't become legal in Kansas until earlier this year."

"Well, you know we'll help you as much as we can with wedding preparations."

"We appreciate that," smiling at Rebecca. "So how do you think Dad will take the news?"

"Take what news?"

The three of them look up to see Clark walking through the doorway. "Emma?" immediately walking over to his daughter. "I didn't know you were coming?" pulling her up to her feet and giving her a big hug.

"It was a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing," pulling away and smiling up at her father.

"Those are the kind of surprises I like," smiling down at her. "Hi, sweetie," turning to Rebecca. "It's wonderful to see you too," leaning forward to give her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "So what's the big news?" he asks as he starts to sit down in his father's old recliner.

"We're getting married," they both say at the same time; showing him their rings.

He stands right back up; his eyes widening with surprise. "Y-you're getting married?"

"We are," his daughter replies. She looks curiously at him. "You don't seem too happy," a small frown beginning to form on her face.

He walks back over to her and takes her hands in his. "I am happy. You just took me by surprise - that's all," he admits. "I didn't know the two of you were even talking about marriage?"

"We've been talking about it for years, but now we can finally do it," smiling at her dad. "I was hoping you would walk me down the aisle?"

"Nothing would make me happier," giving her a hug. He looks over at her now fiancée. "So who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

Rebecca bits her lip in an attempt to keep her eyes from tearing up. "Nobody," she whispers; turning her back on him.

He walks over to her. "I would be honored to walk both of you down the aisle," taking her arm and gently turning her around to face him.

"Really?" taking out a tissue.

"Really," taking the tissue from her and lightly dabbing her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. K," a small smile on her face.

"Mr. K was my father," he quips. "You can call me Clark, or Dad. Whichever you prefer."

"I think I prefer _Dad_," the smile becoming bigger.

"Good," winking at her, then super-speeding out of the house.

"Where did he-" Emma starts to say just as he returns a second later with a bottle of champagne. "-go?" an amused look on her face as he pours the champagne into four glasses.

"I thought we should celebrate," handing everybody a glass. "To my daughter and my soon to be daughter-in-law," holding up his glass. "May you be as happy in your marriage as I've been in mine," pressing his lips to his wife's. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" they all exclaim as they take a sip.

**One more goodbye**

"I still can't believe Mom is gone," wiping the tears from her face as they walk back into the house.

Clark doesn't say a word; instead going directly to their bedroom and closing the door. "He's really taking it hard," James remarks as he sits down on the couch in the living room.

"Your father and your grandmother were very close," sitting down next to her son.

"I know," sighing a little. "I miss her too," resting his head on the back of the couch.

"I know you do," still wiping her eyes. "She was like the mother I never had," throwing the tissue onto the coffee table and pulling out another one from her jacket pocket.

Emma comes in with Rebecca. "We have to get going or else we'll miss our flight."

Lois gets up and walks over to them. "I'm glad you were both able to make it in time for the funeral," holding both their hands.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Dad," letting go and going upstairs.

She comes down a minute later. "That was fast," Rebecca remarks.

"He wouldn't even open the door," putting on her coat.

"Don't worry about your father. I'll talk to him," giving both of them a peck on the cheek. "Call when your plane lands, okay?"

"We promise," Rebecca replies as they both leave the house.

"I think I'll be leaving too," James says as he gets up from the couch. "Laura is probably wondering where I am," also putting on his coat.

"How is she feeling by the way?" giving her son a big hug.

"Pregnant," putting on his gloves. "She's frustrated at having to stay in bed for the last two months of her pregnancy," taking out his keys.

"I understand that all too well," she remarks with a sigh.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"You do that," giving him one more hug before he steps outside. She watches until his car is gone, then goes back inside and locks up; turning off all the lights before she ascends the staircase. She opens the door to the bedroom and finds Clark sitting on the bed staring at a picture of his mother. "I miss her too," laying her hand on his shoulder.

He turns to her with watery eyes. Without a word, she pulls him into her arms and just holds him as the tears finally begin to flow...

**The golden anniversary**

"I can't believe it's been so long since we've been here," Lois remarks while staring out at the setting sun.

"I know," taking her hand in his.

"I'm so glad we came here for our anniversary," looking at her husband and smiling at him.

"Me too," softly kissing his wife's hand.

The waiter comes over with their drinks. "Two Bellini cocktails," setting one in front of Clark and one in front of Lois.

"Thank you," not taking his eyes on his still beautiful wife's face.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asks.

"Give us a few minutes?" finally looking up at him.

"Of course, sir," smiling at him and walking away.

"I want to make a toast," he says. "We've been married for fifty years now," pausing a moment, then continuing on. "We've had good times and not so good times - and I wouldn't trade one minute of it for anything," picking up his glass as Lois picks up hers. "I love you, Lois Joanne Lane-Kent, and I always will. You are the story of my life," clinking his glass against hers.

Lois can't help the tears that roll down her face. "That was beautiful," she says at last, "but you have it wrong," her voice full of emotion.

He furrows his eyebrows in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

She smiles at him. "You are the story of_ my _life," her fingers cupping his face as their lips meet...

**THE END**

**A/N: **This particular story may be over, but the story of Clark Kent and Lois Lane will _never _be over. Their love story will live on forever.

**EVENT INDEX**

Coming back from the honeymoon

Chloe gives birth

After the wedding

And the winner is...

A special birthday for James

The first day of school

It's about time

I'm pregnant

Girls!

Shelby

At the prom

It's time

At last

I have something to tell you...

The silver anniversary

Where's the General?

The first grandchild

A special engagement

Saying goodbye

The golden anniversary

**THE STORY OF MY LIFE - NEIL DIAMOND**

The story of my life is very plain to read  
It starts the day you came  
And ends the day you leave  
The story of my life begins and ends with you  
The names are still the same  
And the story's still the truth

I was alone.  
You found me waiting and made me your own  
I was afraid  
That somehow I never could be a man that you wanted of me

You're the story of my life, and every word is true  
Each chapter sings your name  
Each page begins with you  
It's the story of our times and never letting go  
If I die today, I wanted you to know

Stay with me here  
Share with me, care with me  
Stay and be near  
And when it began I'd lie awake every night  
Just knowing somewhere deep inside  
That our affair just might write

The story of my life is very plain to read  
It starts the day you came  
It ends the day you leave.


End file.
